Amantes da Madrugada
by Lua Prateada
Summary: Fic baseada nos filmes "A Casa do Lago", com Sandra Bullock e Keanu Reeves, e "Alta Frequência", com Dennis Quaid e Jim Caviezel. [Ikki X Hyoga] [Universo Alternativo] FIC FEITA EM PARCERIA COM A MAMBA NEGRA.
1. UM

**_Saint Seiya não nos pertence e essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos._**  
_**N/A:** Uma vez mais, estamos escrevendo juntas. O que podemos fazer? Empolgamos muito nos últimos tempos. E essa fic aqui é fruto de uma ideia meio louca, mas que curtimos bastante._  
_Em primeiro lugar, o grande diferencial dela é que não haverá descrição dos lugares ou dos sentimentos dos personagens. Aqui, toda a fic irá se centralizar única e exclusivamente nas falas dos personagens. O que buscamos com isso é gerar no leitor uma sensação de angústia, por não saber mais o que se passa no interior dos personagens; quem lê, por si só, terá de desvendar o que se passa..._  
_Por isso mesmo, compreendam que a dinâmica dessa fic é completamente diferente de todas as outras que já produzimos juntas. Sim; a Lua Prateada continua incorporando o Ikki e a Mamba Negra continua personificando o Hyoga; mas, agora, vamos mostrar apenas o que eles têm a dizer. Se eles ficaram tensos, ansiosos, sem-graça, sem-jeito, risonhos, chateados, zangados, animados, nervosos, irônicos etc... Bom, caberá a quem estiver lendo decifrar nossas palavras e entender o que ficar nas entrelinhas._  
_Então, não se assustem com as mudanças bruscas que podem ocorrer de uma fala para a outra. Já experimentaram ler suas conversas no histórico do MSN? Já viram como acontece? Já repararam nas mudanças bruscas? Essa fic seguirá esse mesmo caminho, como se os capítulos fossem recortes de conversas virtuais entre Ikki e Hyoga. Esperamos dar para nossos leitores uma sensação maior de realidade e veracidade assim._  
_E é um desafio para nós duas também. Será que as pessoas vão conseguir captar tudo que queremos passar? Quantas interpretações, corretas ou não, podem surgir a partir de uma mesma situação?_  
_Quanto às conversas em salas de bate-papo, já notaram que, muitas vezes, parece uma bagunça? Pessoas falando todas ao mesmo tempo, vira aquela zona, é até difícil de entender..._  
_Haverá isso aqui também. Mas é perfeitamente possível de se compreender, apesar da bagunça que parece virar._  
_Poderíamos, se quiséssemos, dar uma boa organizada em tudo, para deixar bonitinho e mais fácil de entender. Bem, costumamos ter esses cuidados em nossas outras fics. Não digo que conseguimos sempre, mas tentamos._  
_Já aqui, nessa fic... Nem vamos tentar._  
_Aqui, é cru mesmo._  
_É uma experiência._  
_Acreditamos que o implícito pode dizer mais do que o explícito. Será mesmo?_  
_Gostamos dos resultados até agora._  
_Esperamos que aprovem também. E que nos acompanhem._  
_Ah, claro. E, se possível, que deixem reviews dizendo o que acharam. Feedbacks são importantes..._

**_Beijos!_**  
**_Lua Prateada e Mamba Negra._**

* * *

Fênix entra na sala.

Fênix diz: – Boa noite.

Cisne diz:– Boa noite, como vai?

Fênix diz:– Vou bem. Sala vazia, não? Só tem você aqui. Quero dizer, agora eu também.

Cisne diz:– É, acho que os amantes da madrugada não são tantos assim, não é? Então, por que está acordado a essa hora? Ou melhor, o que o trouxe aqui?

Fênix diz: – Ando com problemas de insônia. Já tentei de tudo pra dormir, mas não tem funcionado. Resolvi entrar aqui para ver se encontro algo ou alguém que me ajude a ter sono.

Cisne diz: [risos] Ainda estou me decidindo se considero isso uma ofensa... Geralmente, as pessoas procuram alguém interessante, não o contrário.

Fênix diz: Me desculpe, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu estou procurando alguém interessante, sim. É que eu penso que, se encontrar alguém que me ajude a relaxar, então talvez eu consiga dormir. Meu problema de insônia tem a ver com estresse e tensão.

Fênix diz: Ok, antes que me responda, acabei de ler o que escrevi e ficou péssimo. Quando eu disse relaxar, é no sentido de um bom papo, certo? Não fique pensando que sou um tarado que passa por salas de bate-papo nas madrugadas. Aliás, eu nem costumo entrar em salas de chat.

Cisne diz: Algo me diz que sofremos do mesmo mal... Você trabalha demais, acertei?

Fênix diz: Sim, demais. Quer dizer então que tenho uma companheira não só para a madrugada, mas que também sofre de insônia?

Cisne diz: Companheiro. Eu estou tentando trabalhar, já que, como sempre, não consigo dormir. Isso tem acontecido muito, nos últimos dias...

Fênix diz: Você é homem? Com um nick desses?

Cisne diz: Sim, eu sou homem. [risos] Qual o problema do nick?

Fênix diz: É afeminado. Você é afeminado?

Cisne diz: Não, eu não sou afeminado e acho até um pouco rude o que você acabou de escrever. Eu gosto de cisnes, eles têm um significado importante pra mim, está bem? E não pense que Fênix é algo assim... Tremendamente másculo!

Fênix diz: Sinto muito, eu não quis ser rude. Mas é que cisne é uma ave tão... delicada. Você é delicado?

Fênix diz: Ok, acho que fui rude de novo com a pergunta. Desculpe, só estou querendo conhecer a pessoa com quem estou falando e por aqui, é horrível. Todas as minhas palavras parecem ficar distorcidas.

Cisne diz: Você não me parece bom com as palavras, para ser sincero. Bem, eu não sou delicado, pelo menos eu acho. Mas, devo admitir que sua confusão é justificável. Está perdoado, Fênix! Ou seria perdoada? [risos] Brincadeira! Mesmo com um nick dúbio, você demonstra masculinidade em cada letra...

Fênix diz: Obrigado. Mas discordo que meu nick seja dúbio. Fênix é a ave que renasce das próprias cinzas, ou seja, é a tradução da força. E homens são fortes.

Fênix diz: Eu sou péssimo mesmo com as palavras. E péssimo nisso aqui; já disse que não costumo conversar com pessoas em salas de chat? Notei que só leio o que escrevo depois de enviar. E só percebo o que disse depois que mandei. Eu não quis parecer machista, e nem sei por que estou lidando tão mal com as palavras aqui. Sabe, eu sou bom em me expressar. Ou melhor, expressar o que as pessoas me pagam para expressar. Sou advogado.

Cisne diz: Um advogado que sofre de insônia e que se embola nas palavras em questões pessoais... Interessante! A propósito, eu sou escritor.

Fênix diz: Um escritor que achou uma pessoa problemática alguém interessante. Já vi tudo, vou acabar servindo de material para algum livro seu. [risos] Você disse que está com insônia há alguns dias. Anda sem inspiração?

Cisne diz: Sim, totalmente sem inspiração, mas com todos os poros do meu corpo me implorando para que eu escreva. Faz algum sentido isso? [risos]

Fênix diz: Então é por isso que está aqui? Escrever com um desconhecido é o melhor que pode fazer? [risos] Ok, desculpa, devo ter soado rude mais uma vez. Mas é que essa sua frase foi intensa. Você não acha que está perdendo tempo numa sala de bate-papo? Às vezes, se ficasse de frente para uma tela em branco do Word, a coisa fluísse melhor...

Cisne diz: Já tentei isso e não funcionou muito bem. Conversar com alguém pode ser muito mais inspirador do que o silêncio completo ou uma tela em branco, acredite.

Cisne diz: Foi justamente o que me trouxe até aqui. Resolvi entrar num bate papo e achei o nome desta muito divertido: "Amantes da madrugada", é um nome interessante, esperava encontrar seu criador aqui, mas acabei encontrando você, o que não é ruim...

Fênix diz: Eu me identifiquei com esse nome. Gosto muito da madrugada. É um momento em que o mundo parece um lugar mais tranquilo, não acha? Às vezes, corremos tanto que a única hora em que podemos parar é quando dormimos. Como não consigo dormir, pelo menos posso apreciar esse momento.

Cisne diz: Eu leciono durante o dia, sei bem do que está falando. A madrugada é tão pacífica, que é como se saíssemos da nossa própria realidade e fôssemos transportados para um lugar alternativo, certo? Desculpe, eu realmente tenho a tendência de não fazer muito sentido, às vezes...

Fênix diz: Você faz todo o sentido, sabe se expressar muito bem sobre o que sente. Até conseguiu traduzir o que eu sinto. Eu bem que poderia usar você para me explicar as coisas que eu sinto e não compreendo... [risos] Olha, desculpe se estou indiscreto, mas quantos anos você tem?

Cisne diz: Tenho vinte e seis. E você?

Fênix diz: Eu tenho vinte e oito. Você é novo. Estava achando que você era bem mais velho.

Cisne diz: Está dizendo que eu falo como um velho? [risos]

Fênix diz: Não, não é nada disso! Droga, eu realmente sou péssimo.

Fênix diz: É que você fala bonito, parece ter experiência de vida, disse que é escritor, disse que é professor... e, sei lá, professores e escritores sempre me vêm à mente como pessoas velhas.

Cisne diz: Bem, um dia essas pessoas velhas foram jovens, não é? Um dia, espero que eu seja exatamente como esse velhinho que veio à sua mente, com os cabelos grisalhos, óculos meia lua e uma roupa bem careta.

Fênix diz: E quem disse que o velhinho que veio à minha mente era assim? [risos] Desculpe se estou sendo indiscreto de novo, mas como você é fisicamente? Não me entenda mal, mas é que realmente não gosto de conversar com alguém assim, completamente perdido. Não estou pedindo fotos nem nada, é para eu ter uma imagem da pessoa com quem converso.

Fênix diz: Minha profissão me ensinou bem a ler expressões e falar de acordo com o que noto das pessoas à minha frente. E falar com alguém que nem imagino como seja me deixa ansioso, acho. Daí, fico tentando criar uma imagem mental sua e deve ser por isso que toda hora eu falo algo inapropriado pra você.

Cisne diz: Bem, eu tenho cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros, pele bem clarinha, olhos azuis como o céu, corpo mais magro do que eu gostaria e altura mediana...

Fênix diz: Sua descrição se encaixa com a de um cisne. Quero dizer, pelo modo como você se descreveu, eu consegui ligar com a imagem de um cisne. Não sei se consegui me fazer entender. Já disse que sou péssimo nisso aqui? [risos]

Fênix diz: Estou fazendo muita propaganda negativa de mim, não é mesmo? Olha só, eu sou péssimo nisso; mas sou ótimo para convencer os outros e manipular as palavras ao meu favor. Quero dizer, pessoalmente. Por aqui é muito esquisito, não tenho a vantagem da expressão corporal ou do meu tom de voz para me fazer entender. Mas sou um bom advogado.

Fênix diz: Aliás, excelente. Só pra constar.

Cisne diz: E muito modesto, pude perceber. [risos]

Fênix diz: Sou sincero. Não acho que a modéstia leve as pessoas a grandes conquistas. Se eu sou bom, digo que sou bom. Por que esconder isso do mundo?

Fênix diz: Pareci arrogante, não foi?

Cisne diz: Na verdade, um pouco. Porém, eu concordo contigo. Não costumo usar de falsa modéstia.

Fênix diz: Você também é sincero. Gostei disso. A maioria das pessoas, quando pergunto se pareci arrogante com alguma colocação, me dizem que não.

Fênix diz: Posso ser indiscreto mais uma vez?

Cisne diz: Sim.

Fênix diz: Você já escreveu algum livro famoso? Que eu talvez possa conhecer?

Cisne diz: Só tive um publicado até agora; "Terra Fria", já ouviu falar?

Fênix diz: Não, mas eu não leio muito. Bom, só livros da área... Enfim, depois eu procuro para dar uma olhada. A propósito, qual o nome do autor que vai estar lá? Creio que não seja "Cisne".

Cisne diz: Alexei Hyoga Yukida. Você já sabe como eu sou, sabe o meu nome... E até agora eu não sei muita coisa a seu respeito. Não acha isso injusto, senhor advogado?

Fênix diz: Ah, me desculpe. É que estou acostumado a obter informações das pessoas, não em fornecer as minhas...

Fênix diz: Aliás, senhor escritor, não acha perigoso sair fornecendo tanto da sua pessoa para um desconhecido? Eu já sei a sua idade, como você é, seu nome completo, profissão... Já pensou se eu fosse um psicopata?

Cisne diz: Tem razão... Por acaso você é um psicopata? [risos]

Fênix diz: [risos] Sou e tenho obsessão por pato assado. Na falta de um pato, pode ser um cisne. Se bem que, se pararmos pra pensar, você está mais para pato, mesmo. Cairia fácil na conversa de qualquer um que quisesse te fazer mal. Não tem medo dessas coisas? Até eu, que não costumo mexer com isso, sei dos perigos que conversas virtuais com estranhos podem trazer.

Cisne diz: Não tenho o costume de me abrir com estranhos, pra dizer a verdade. Este foi um momento atípico, que não sei explicar.

Fênix diz: Mas você tem o costume de entrar em chats? Quando está com insônia? Ou hoje também foi atípico?

Cisne diz: Eu costumo entrar sim, mas normalmente atendo pelo nome de Mikail Suhanov, um contador de trinta e sete anos. [risos] Manter minha identidade em segredo sempre foi uma questão importante, já que sempre uso isso aqui como uma pesquisa para escrever... Enfim, hoje eu agi de forma inesperada... [risos]

Fênix diz: Mikail Suhanov? Ainda bem que hoje você entrou como Cisne; eu não falaria com alguém cujo nome nem consigo pronunciar! [risos] Além disso, certamente é mais interessante conversar com um escritor...

Fênix diz: Você é russo ou descendente? Pelo seu nome real e o da sua identidade falsa...

Cisne diz: Nasci na Rússia. Sou filho de uma russa com um japonês.

Cisne diz: Você continua sendo um mistério pra mim, Fênix. [risos]

Fênix diz: Desculpe, juro que não fiz de propósito.

Fênix diz: O que você quer saber a meu respeito?

Cisne diz: Podemos começar com o seu nome, o que acha?

Fênix diz: Ah, claro. Pensei que já tivesse dito.

Fênix diz: Ikki Amamiya. Muito prazer, Alexei Hyoga Yukida.

Cisne diz: O prazer é todo meu, Ikki. Posso te chamar assim?

Fênix diz: Pode, claro. E eu, como posso chamá-lo?

Cisne diz: Eu prefiro Hyoga.

Cisne diz: Como você é, Ikki?

Fênix diz: Alto, moreno, forte, cabelos negros, olhos azuis escuros...

Fênix diz: Isso ficou parecendo coisa daqueles anúncios: "Moreno alto e forte procura companhia etc e tal...

Cisne diz: Honestamente? Ficou parecendo outro tipo de anúncio; um daqueles de acompanhantes, se é que me entende. [risos]

Fênix diz: Entendo; e faço questão de deixar claro que eu nunca precisaria de um anúncio desse tipo.

Cisne diz: Bem, então você realmente deve ser um bom advogado!

Fênix diz: Um excelente advogado. E muito boa pinta. Não preciso correr atrás de companhia.

Cisne diz: Com essa descrição, eu realmente não duvido.

Fênix diz: [risos] É, pois é...

Fênix diz: O que você está fazendo agora?

Cisne diz: Além de estar conversando com você? Bom, estou tomando uma xícara de chá mate bem quente, enquanto leio algumas notícias do dia. E você?

Fênix diz: Estou revisando uns relatórios do caso em que estou trabalhando. E ouvindo música. Na verdade, eu não costumo ouvir música enquanto trabalho, mas alguém parou o carro lá fora com o som numa altura que dá pra ouvir daqui. Normalmente, eu mandaria o cara se mandar, mas a música é até agradável.

Fênix diz: O cara foi embora. Ou desligou o rádio. Acho que alguém reclamou.

Fênix diz: Estou com a música na cabeça, mas não a conheço pelo nome. Será que você conhece? Tem uma parte que diz assim: "If I lay here, If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world..."

Fênix diz: Só consegui pegar essa parte.

Cisne diz: Chasing Cars, minha canção favorita!

Fênix diz: Chasing Cars? Obrigado; vou baixar aqui.

Fênix diz: Você tem bom gosto.

Cisne diz: Você também. [risos]

Fênix diz: Posso ser indiscreto novamente?

Cisne diz: Algo me diz que você será, mesmo que eu diga não. [risos] Fique à vontade...

Fênix diz: [risos] Hyoga, você tem irmãos? Seus pais ainda são vivos?

Cisne diz: Minha mãe morreu há três anos, nunca conheci meu pai e sou filho único. E você?

Fênix diz: Meus pais morreram quando eu era muito um irmão caçula e ele é a única família que eu conheço.

Fênix diz: Você se sente só?

Cisne diz: O tempo todo.

Cisne diz: Engraçado; nunca admiti isso antes.

Fênix diz: Nem eu.

Fênix diz: Se bem que eu não admiti nada; apenas fiz uma pergunta. [risos]

Cisne diz: A sua pergunta foi, de certa forma, uma admissão. Você não precisa dizer isso com todas as letras, para que eu perceba que você compreende totalmente o que eu sinto.

Fênix diz: Esquisito... Eu não te conheço, mas sinto como se você pudesse me conhecer melhor que as pessoas que me rodeiam.

Fênix diz: Deve ser verdade aquilo que dizem... é mais fácil abrir-se com um desconhecido.

Cisne diz: É totalmente verdade, acabo de comprovar.

Fênix diz: Meu irmão reclama que sou muito isolado. Ele vive dizendo que eu deveria me envolver mais com as pessoas. Ele diz que sempre me vê rodeado de gente, mas que nunca pareço mesmo estar com essas pessoas. Eu compreendo o que ele fala, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu não consigo me envolver. Eu não sei, não me interesso, talvez seja falta de tempo, talvez eu realmente não saiba como fazer, talvez eu não tenha sido feito para interagir com as pessoas. Será que sou estranho? Todo mundo parece ter tanta facilidade para criar laços, fazer amizades...

Fênix diz: [risos] Mentiras têm pernas curtas. Eu tinha dito que não precisava correr atrás de companhia e agora você vê que minha realidade não é tão bonita como pareceu.

Cisne diz: [risos] Pelo que entendi, você não teria problema para arrumar companhia, se assim quisesse. Mas você não me parece querer, é isso?

Fênix diz: Só pra variar, você conseguiu me explicar melhor do que eu mesmo.

Fênix diz: Mas e você? Disse que também se sente só... É por opção?

Cisne diz: Algo assim... Ainda não encontrei alguém que me fizesse querer diminuir o ritmo, sabe? Dediquei-me sempre aos estudos, ao trabalho e à minha mãe. Depois que ela faleceu, mergulhei no trabalho e sigo assim desde então.

Fênix diz: Eu também vivo num ritmo alucinado. E sou assim desde que me entendo por gente...

Fênix diz: Meu irmão é uma espécie de âncora. Não fosse por ele, possivelmente já tinha perdido meu lado humano e virado máquina.

Cisne diz: Um advogado sem um lado humano não seria bom, não é?

Fênix diz: Ah, sinto desapontar-lhe, mas como advogado, eu já não sou humano. Acho que comecei a perder minha humanidade quando ingressei nessa profissão.

Fênix diz: Eu trabalho para uma grande corporação, Hyoga. Não há muito espaço para modéstia, humildade ou humanidade num local como aquele.

Cisne diz: Não seria esse um dos piores males que assolam nosso mundo? A falta de espaço para modéstia, humildade e humanidade? De certa forma, todos estão se tornando máquinas, seres sem sentimentos ou escrúpulos, cujo único objetivo é vencer e lucrar. Desculpe, estou divagando aqui...

Cisne diz: Fale-me sobre seu irmão...

Fênix diz: [risos] Estou me sentindo muito mal depois do que você escreveu...

Fênix diz: Você deve estar mesmo com a pior imagem formada a meu respeito. E o pior é que eu estou com uma excelente imagem de você.

Fênix diz: É nisso que dá falar de mim. Bom, vou falar do meu irmão, sim. Quem sabe aí, você não muda de opinião a meu respeito? Shun é uma pessoa tão incrível que, talvez, você acabe transferindo a simpatia que certamente sentirá por ele, para mim. Nem que seja um pouco.

Cisne diz: Por favor, não me entenda mal. Eu já estou com uma ótima imagem de você. Sua sinceridade atraiu minha simpatia no primeiro instante, acredite.

Fênix diz: Vou entender que "sinceridade" foi um eufemismo para "rude e sem noção de como usar as palavras para se expressar". [risos]

Fênix diz: Sobre o Shun, o que posso dizer... Bem; pense na pessoa mais altruísta que possa existir nesse mundo. Acrescente a isso o fato de essa pessoa ser extremamente carinhosa, gentil, preocupada. O seu único defeito é a ingenuidade. Confia demais nas pessoas. Insiste em querer ver o bem em todos, como se todos tivessem um lado bom. Doa-se para tudo que acredita, e doa-se por inteiro. Ele gosta disso, eu me preocupo com o que isso pode trazer a ele. Não quero que ele se decepcione, mas sei que isso vai acontecer, inevitavelmente. O mundo é cheio de pessoas cruéis, como você bem disse. É preciso saber lidar com isso. Eu jogo o jogo sujo dessas pessoas, por isso as conheço e sei lidar com elas. Mas meu irmão, não. E eu preciso protegê-lo, apesar de ele viver insistindo que é ele quem precisa cuidar de mim. Como se eu precisasse de alguém pra cuidar de mim! [risos]

Cisne diz: A relação de vocês parece ser bonita... Um cuida do outro, pelo visto.

Cisne diz: Tem razão, seu irmão é impressionante, mas você não fica tão atrás. [risos]

Fênix diz: Obrigado. Mas você está sendo gentil.

Fênix diz: Já você, posso dizer com sinceridade que me passou ótimas impressões, e isso não costuma acontecer. Deve ser porque é escritor e mais hábil com as palavras que eu.

Fênix diz: A propósito, por que decidiu ser escritor? Já tive essa curiosidade. É normal as pessoas quererem ser médicas, advogadas, engenheiras... mas o que leva alguém a ser escritor? Aliás, você considera isso uma profissão? Ou, quando te perguntam, você responde que é professor?

Cisne diz: Pra mim, tenho duas profissões, escritor e professor. No início, escrever era apenas um hobby pra mim. Eu era moleque, não tinha mais do que dez anos, mas lia os livros que minha mãe me comprava e ficava fascinado... Eu queria fazer aquilo, sabe? Queria criar uma história que despertasse sensações diversas nas pessoas. Então, desde pequeno eu escrevo poesias, contos, histórias... É parte de mim; talvez até mais do que a profissão de professor. Acho que sentiria muito se não pudesse entrar numa sala de aula novamente, mas seria perfeitamente capaz de me adaptar a isso. Entretanto, se me fosse tirada a possibilidade de escrever, eu morreria.

Fênix diz: Interessante... e você é professor de quê?

Cisne diz: Literatura.

Fênix diz: Faz sentido.

Fênix diz: Sinto um pouco de inveja agora. Eu gosto do que faço, mas não acho que seja apaixonado. Eu sou bom nisso, tenho orgulho do meu trabalho, mas não acho que sinta algo como o que você acabou de me relatar.

Fênix diz: Com certeza, vou comprar o seu livro para ver se escreve tão bem quanto parece.

Cisne diz: Espero que você não se decepcione. [risos] Você é advogado especializado em quê?

Fênix diz: Família. Eu sei, você vai me dizer que é justamente aqui que eu deveria ser mais humano. Porém, onde trabalho, as pessoas enxergam o contrário. Quanto mais desumano eu for, melhor.

Fênix diz: Mas eu não quero falar sobre o meu trabalho, sinto que você só vai se frustrar comigo nesse ponto... [risos] Aliás, eu adoraria conversar mais com você, já que me parece uma pessoa tão fácil de dialogar. Só que já está amanhecendo, você percebeu?

Cisne diz: Realmente. Que coisa louca, eu sequer vi o tempo passar. Acho que não fui de grande utilidade para você, não é? Não te trouxe o sono, como você esperava... [risos]

Fênix diz: Não, mas fez melhor que isso. Você me fez uma agradável companhia e faz tempo que não sei o que é isso. Eu amo o meu irmão, mas nem com ele tenho conseguido me sentir à vontade, porque sinto sempre alguma cobrança dele.

Fênix diz: Já você, por algum motivo absurdo, simpatizou comigo e me ajudou a sentir bem. Enfim; você ficaria amigo até de psicopatas, então não sei se posso me sentir muito honrado por ter passado a madrugada contigo. [risos]

Cisne diz: Você me parece melhor do que um psicopata, na verdade. [risos]

Cisne diz: Sabe, eu adoraria conversar contigo novamente... Há alguma chance disso acontecer?

Fênix diz: Eu também gostaria muito disso. Acha que pode passar mais uma madrugada na minha companhia?

Cisne diz: Será um prazer, Ikki.

Fênix diz: Aqui, nessa mesma sala? Depois da meia-noite, mais ou menos?

Cisne diz: Combinado!

Fênix diz: E você estará como Cisne, ou devo procurar pelo contador de trinta e sete anos? [risos]

Cisne diz: [risos] Eu estarei como Cisne. Pelo que vi, somos os únicos amantes da madrugada...

Fênix diz: Será que as pessoas não gostaram do nome dessa sala? Porque havia até bastante gente nas outras salas de chat. Mas eu preferi vir para essa porque, assim como você, o nome "Amantes da Madrugada" me atraiu. De todo modo, gostei que tenha sido assim. Gostei de termos uma sala só para a gente. Espero que continue assim no nosso próximo encontro.

Fênix diz: Bem, eu preciso mesmo ir agora. Vou tomar um banho para ficar mais desperto e ir logo para o escritório. Tenha um bom dia, Hyoga!

Cisne diz: Eu também já vou. Tenha um bom dia, Ikki!

Cisne saiu da sala.

Fênix saiu da sala.

**_CONTINUA..._**


	2. DOIS

**Cisne entra na sala.**

**Cisne diz: **Olá, Ikki! Boa noite! Desculpe a demora, estava dando de comer ao meu cachorro. Tudo bem?

**Fênix diz: **Cachorro? Jura? Você tem mesmo um cachorro? Ou está inventando isso também?

**Cisne diz: **Sim, eu tenho um cachorro. O que você quer dizer com "inventando"?

**Fênix diz: **Não se faça de desentendido. Olha, nem vou ficar perdendo meu tempo aqui, tá bom? Só vim te perguntar qual é a graça de ficar inventando uma vida para alguém que você nem conhece. Você, por acaso, é tão problemático que precisa ficar inventando personagens para conversar em uma sala de bate-papo?

**Fênix diz: **Aliás, retiro tudo que disse ontem! Você não é uma pessoa crédula que deveria temer psicopatas. Eu é que deveria ficar mais atento para não cruzar com tipos como você, mesmo que apenas em meio virtual!

**Cisne diz: **Ikki, eu realmente não tenho ideia do que você está falando. Eu não inventei nada para você, fui absurdamente sincero em tudo o que disse ontem, o que está acontecendo?

**Fênix diz:** Para de fazer esse jogo, cara! Eu não sou idiota! Eu fui atrás do seu livro, Hyoga! Se é que esse é mesmo o seu nome... e a droga do livro não existe!

**Cisne diz:** [risos] É alguma piada? Como assim, meu livro não existe? Como pode, você não encontrar um livro que passou dezesseis semanas na lista dos mais vendidos?

**Fênix diz: **Agora sou eu quem está rindo muito aqui! Qual é a tua, cara? Vai continuar com esse papo? O que você pensa que eu sou? Fui a uma livraria pela manhã e perguntei pelo seu livro. Pedi pelo título, "Terra Fria". O vendedor nunca nem ouviu falar. Pedi pelo nome do autor, dei o nome completo, Alexei Hyoga Yukida. Além de não conhecerem, não havia nada registrado nos arquivos deles. Te pesquisei no Google, não tem nada de você lá!

**Cisne diz:** Isso é impossível, Ikki. Você está dizendo que eu não existo! Desculpe, cara, mas o que você andou bebendo?

**Fênix diz:** Eu estou sóbrio! Porra, você vai continuar insistindo nisso?

**Fênix diz: **Então me faz um favor. Me passa um link, qualquer que seja ele, que fale do seu livro. Ou de você. Se é autor de um livro tão vendido, deve ter algo sobre você em algum lugar, não?

**Cisne diz: **Está bem.

**Cisne diz:** Entra no .com e procura por Terra Fria.

**Fênix diz: **Não tem "Terra Fria" aqui.

**Fênix diz: **Para de brincar comigo. Sério, o que você ganha com isso?

**Cisne diz:** terrafria

**Cisne diz: **Eu não estou brincando com você, mas, se você estiver brincando, diga. Isso já perdeu a graça...

**Fênix diz: **404. Not Found. É isso que está aparecendo aqui.

**Fênix diz:** Eu? Eu não estou brincando! Escuta, eu realmente tinha simpatizado com você, e foi algo tão raro, que eu estou disposto a tentar de novo, certo? Me fala a verdade e a gente pode tentar conversar sem mentiras ou joguinhos dessa vez.

**Cisne diz:** Eu disse a verdade pela primeira vez numa sala de bate papo. Eu fui honesto, Ikki. Não tenho a menor ideia do que está acontecendo, mas saiba que eu realmente me chamo Alexei Hyoga Yukida, sou escritor do livro Terra Fria, leciono literatura, tenho vinte e seis anos e fui totalmente sincero na madrugada de ontem.

**Fênix diz:** Por que você está fazendo isso? Isso é cruel, sabia? Eu nunca tinha me aberto tanto com uma pessoa que acabava de conhecer. Aliás, não sei já me abri assim com alguém! Achei que finalmente estava fazendo um amigo, como as outras pessoas normalmente fazem, mas, pelo visto, descubro mais uma vez que não vale a pena confiar nas pessoas.

**Cisne diz:** Ikki, eu não menti.

**Fênix diz: **Quer saber? Eu cansei. Não vou ficar mais perdendo meu tempo com um idiota como você. Só te digo uma coisa, cara: vai procurar ajuda, porque você tem sérios problemas!

**Fênix saiu da sala.**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	3. TRÊS

Fênix entra na sala.

Fênix diz:– Boa noite. Alguém disponível para conversar?

Lua diz: Boa noite! Eu estou disponível.

Cisne entra na sala.

Fênix diz: Que bom. Olha, antes de mais nada, já vou dizendo que não faço questão alguma de saber se você é homem ou mulher, profissão, como é fisicamente... Eu só quero conversar. Certo? Bater um papo, numa boa. Não estou a fim de conhecer intimidade de ninguém.

Lua diz: Tudo bem... mas, só para constar, eu sou mulher. Sei que não perguntou, mas enfim... não me custa dizer. [risos] Qual o seu problema em conhecer as pessoas com que conversa mais a fundo? Medo de se expor nesse meio virtual?

Fênix diz: Não; não sou pessoa de ter medo. Mas odeio quando mentem para mim. E, evitando conhecer, evito que me enganem, entende? Ah, por exemplo... o cara que entrou agora é bom de ser evitado. É um mentiroso cara-de-pau.

Lua diz: Entraram umas três pessoas agora... [risos] Essa sala é muito movimentada! E está bem cheia hoje! Mas de quem você está falando, especificamente?

Cisne diz: Fênix, não me ignore. Eu odeio ser injustiçado e ignorado. Eu não menti pra você!

Mamba diz: Oi, Cisne! Tudo bem?

Fênix diz: Eu não estou te ignorando. Eu te dei a chance de conversarmos civilizadamente, mas você se negou a isso. Agora eu estou falando com a Lua, então, por que não vai pregar esse seu golpe em outra pessoa? Essa sala tá cheia de gente, vá mentir pra outro e me deixe em paz.

Lua diz: Oi, Fênix? Tá falando com quem?

Cisne diz: Oi, Mamba. Desculpe, mas não estou muito para conversas hoje...

Mamba diz: Sem problema, mas você me pareceu muito interessado em conversar com o tal de Fênix... Aliás, quem é ele?

Fênix diz: Com ninguém, Lua. Aliás, ninguém mesmo. Já ouviu falar de algum escritor chamado Alexei Hyoga Yukida? Ou de um livro chamado "Terra Fria"?

Lua diz: Alexei Hyoga Yukida? Não... é um nome diferente; eu acho que me lembraria. Até porque, gosto muito de ler... Por quê? É um autor de que você gosta?

Fênix diz: Não. É do cara que entrou agora e que se diz autor desse livro que, segundo ele, ficou dezesseis semanas entre os mais vendidos...

Lua diz: Ah, isso não é possível. Eu sempre acompanho quais os livros que estão vendendo mais e nunca vi esse tal de "Terra Fria".

Fênix diz: É, eu sei. Viu, Cisne? Ela também nunca ouviu falar de você ou do seu livro!

Cisne diz: Ela quem? Ninguém respondeu à sua pergunta.

Cisne diz: Mamba, você já ouviu falar no escritor Alexei Hyoga Yukida?

Mamba diz: Claro que sim! Eu me amarro no livro dele, "Terra Fria". Por quê?

Fênix diz: Eu tô falando com a Lua! Cara, sério mesmo, qual o seu problema? Lua, fala com ele, pra ver se ele para com essa idiotice!

Lua diz: Desculpa, Fênix, mas... você quer que eu fale com quem?

Cisne diz: Bom, não estou vendo Lua nenhuma, mas a Mamba acaba de provar que estou dizendo a verdade...

Cisne diz: Nada não, Mamba. Eu só estava fazendo um teste de popularidade desse autor.

Fênix diz: Mamba? Não tem nenhuma Mamba nessa sala. Lua, eu estou falando com o Cisne. Diz pra ele o que você acabou de me dizer.

Lua diz: Desculpa, Fênix... Mas não tem nenhum Cisne nessa sala.

Cisne diz: Mamba, você pode repetir para o Fênix o que você disse a respeito do Yukida?

Mamba diz: Cisne, você não deveria entrar numa sala de bate papo depois de tomar umas a mais... Não tem Fênix nenhum aqui!

Fênix diz: Como não, Lua? O nick dele vem logo depois do meu. Ele entrou logo depois de mim nessa sala. Olha direito, que você vai encontrar.

Lua diz: Já olhei duas vezes. Escuta; você quer conversar ou vai ficar falando desse seu amigo imaginário?

Fênix diz: O quê? Espera um pouco, você não tá vendo ele? Será que é algum problema na página?

Fênix diz: Por favor, alguém aqui pode me dizer se está vendo o Cisne nessa sala?

Lara diz: Olha, eu sinto muito, mas não vi nenhum Cisne entrando nessa sala.

Lucy_Black diz: Tem Cisne aqui não, querido.

Belle_Princesse diz: Cisne não tem, mas se quiser, eu converso com você...

Kassiminha diz: Companhia aqui é o que não falta. Quer falar do quê?

Cisne diz: Alguém, por favor, pode me dizer se o Fênix está nessa sala?

Arcueid diz: Não vejo ninguém com esse nick.

Paris diz: Não vi Fênix nenhum, Cisne.

Milla_Snape diz: Não tem Fênix aqui.

Alexia_Black diz: Mas eu tô aqui! Vamos conversar?

Fênix diz: Mas como pode? Isso é esquisito. Será que o site está com problema?

Fênix diz: Cisne, você ainda me vê aqui?

Cisne diz: Sim, eu vejo. Mas sou o único.

Fênix diz: Não, na verdade, eu sou o único que te vê aqui.

Fênix diz: Vamos fazer o seguinte. Me encontra na nossa sala. Eu vou tentar um negócio.

Fênix diz: Lua, obrigado pela ajuda. Mas preciso ir. Tchau.

Fênix saiu da sala.

Cisne diz: Mamba, obrigado pelo conselho, não vou beber antes de entrar aqui, ok? Tchau.

Cisne saiu da sala.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	4. QUATRO

Cisne entra na sala.

Fênix diz: Está me vendo aqui?

Cisne diz: Sim, estou.

Fênix diz: Que droga aconteceu naquela sala?

Cisne diz: Não tenho a menor ideia.

Fênix diz: Você não armou aquilo, não é? Ora, nem tem como. Você não tinha como saber que eu escolheria aquela sala, dentre tantas opções. E não teria tempo de armar tudo aquilo com todas aquelas pessoas.

Cisne diz: Justamente, não haveria como armar tudo aquilo.

Shun entra na sala.

Shun diz: Pronto, Ikki. O que foi? Você sabe que não gosto de salas de bate-papo.

Fênix diz: Shun, você está vendo o Cisne?

Shun diz: Que Cisne?

Fênix diz: O Cisne, Shun! O Cisne que está aqui, conversando comigo! Cisne, fala "oi" pro meu irmão!

Cisne diz: Seu irmão está aí com você?

Fênix diz: Sim, ele está! Você não está vendo também?

Shun diz: Ikki, você tá bem? Tá falando com quem?

Cisne diz: Não vejo ninguém além de você aqui.

Fênix diz: Shun, tem mais uma pessoa nessa sala, além de nós dois! O Cisne! E eu estou conversando com ele agora! Não está vendo? Será que a página está com problemas?

Shun diz: Não tem nada de errado com a página, irmão. Ela tá funcionando direitinho e aqui indica que estamos só nós dois. Olha, você me acordou só pra isso? Eu acordo cedo amanhã, Ikki.

Fênix diz: Shun, eu estou falando sério...

Shun diz: Irmão, assim eu vou ficar preocupado. Se você tá vendo coisas, isso é sinal de que está trabalhando demais. Aposto como não tem dormido direito. Se brincar, nem se alimentando corretamente. O que você almoçou hoje? E quantas horas dormiu?

Fênix diz: Eu estou brincando, Shun. Desculpa, não pensei que fosse levar tão a sério. Não tem Cisne nenhum aqui, eu estava só querendo ver se te enganava e se você tinha senso de humor.

Shun diz: Você não costuma fazer esse tipo de brincadeira, irmão. Aliás, nenhum tipo de brincadeira.

Fênix diz: Eu sei, mas você não vive me dizendo pra mudar? Estou tentando. Bom, desculpa se foi uma brincadeira ruim, vou tentar melhorar. Agora, vai dormir. Você acorda cedo amanhã.

Shun diz: Não sei, fiquei preocupado...

Fênix diz: Shun, já disse que é brincadeira. Não tem Cisne algum aqui. Não estou falando com ninguém fora você. Agora, vá descansar. Eu também já estou indo.

Shun diz: Está bem, mas eu saio depois de você.

Fênix diz: Está bem. Tchau, Shun.

Fênix saiu da sala.

Shun saiu da sala.


	5. CINCO

Fênix entra na sala.

Fênix diz: Ainda está aqui?

Cisne diz: Sim, eu estou. Você estava falando com seu irmão?

Fênix diz: Desculpe, precisei fingir que estava saindo para despistar o meu irmão. Eu tinha ligado pra ele e pedi que entrasse nessa sala. Eu queria ver se ele te enxergava.

Cisne diz: Mas ele não me enxergou; nem eu a ele. Nem ele e nem a tal Lua. O que está acontecendo?

Fênix diz: Eu acho que estou finalmente enlouquecendo...

Cisne diz: Se for esse o caso, acho que nós dois estamos enlouquecendo...

Fênix diz: Estou começando a achar que você é fruto da minha imaginação.

Cisne diz: Eu existo, Ikki. Talvez eu não possa provar, mas eu existo e sei que você também existe.

Fênix diz: Eu gostaria de acreditar que você existe, Hyoga. Você nem imagina o quanto. Mas agora as coisas começam a fazer sentido. Você não pode ser real. Por isso eu me dei tão bem com você, logo de cara.

Cisne diz: Estou convencido de que a explicação não é tão simples, Ikki. Deve haver algo mais surreal nessa história toda, até mais surreal do que eu ser fruto da sua imaginação ou você da minha.

Fênix diz: Eu tenho sérias dificuldades em aceitar a existência de coisas surreais, Hyoga. Se bem que... isso tudo já é tão surreal. Se tivesse como tentar racionalizar isso...

Fênix diz: Espera um pouco. Vamos tentar fazer mais um teste.

Fênix diz: Você tem MSN, Hyoga?

Cisne diz: Sim, eu tenho. cisne

Fênix diz: Vou tentar adicionar você.

Fênix diz: Olha, eu consegui! Me aceita, eu sou esse fenix

Cisne diz: Pronto, já aceitei. Qual é o teste?

Fênix diz: Eu tenho um plano. Você mora em Tóquio, certo? O site em que estávamos era para moradores daqui...

Fênix diz: Seu avatar é a figura de um Cisne. Você não é nada original... [risos]

Cisne diz: Sim, eu moro em Tóquio e não fale do meu avatar numa hora dessas. [risos]

Cisne diz: O que é essa imagem do seu?

Fênix diz: Desculpe, é que, por um lado, esperava ver uma foto sua. Como se isso pudesse te tornar mais real...

Fênix diz: Meu avatar é a ave fênix, mas estilizada. Gostou?

Cisne diz: Sim, é bonito.

Fênix diz: Se bem que agora não é hora mesmo de falarmos sobre nossos avatares.

Cisne diz: Eu sei. [risos]

Fênix diz: Meu plano é o seguinte. Você conhece uma escola que se localiza em frente ao mercado que fica no centro da cidade?

Fênix diz: Essa escola tem um relógio enorme perto da torre. E, junto ao portão, existe um calendário digital, sempre atualizado.

Cisne diz: Eu estudei ali, é claro que conheço. O relógio da torre, o calendário digital...

Fênix diz: Você estudou lá? Eu estudei lá!

Fênix diz: Certo, deixa isso pra lá. As coisas já ultrapassaram o nível do absurdo. Façamos o seguinte; vamos nós dois para lá, agora.

Fênix diz: Se nós... existirmos de fato, então vamos nos encontrar. Do contrário... tiramos uma foto lá, de modo que apareça o relógio e o calendário digital, para que possamos conferir se o outro esteve mesmo naquele lugar, no dia e na hora que estamos combinando. Ou seja, hoje, dia 3 de julho, às... Acha que consegue chegar lá em meia hora?

Cisne diz: Sim; agora não tem trânsito. Acho que chego em uns vinte minutos, inclusive.

Fênix diz: Então, chegando lá, se não me encontrar... tire uma foto que confirme que você esteve em frente ao colégio, de modo que seja possível ver as horas no relógio da torre e a data no calendário digital próximo ao portão.

Cisne diz: Em outras palavras, o relógio deverá estar marcando 2:45 e a data no calendário terá de ser 3 de julho.

Fênix diz: Sim. E, obviamente, você deverá aparecer na foto também.

Cisne diz: Assim como você. Pelo visto, de um jeito ou de outro, vamos nos conhecer hoje. Pessoalmente ou por fotos. [risos]

Fênix diz: É. Acho que sim.

Cisne diz: Pois é.

Fênix diz: Mais uma coisa. Se o seu celular tiver internet, tente acessar seu MSN por ele, para que possamos ir nos falando durante o caminho. Vou tentar acessar agora do meu.

Fênix diz: Ou melhor... esquece. Hyoga, como pode? Você aparece como parte da minha lista de MSN aqui no meu computador, mas não no MSN do meu celular...

Cisne diz: Eu ia te dizer o mesmo. Meu Deus! Isso fica mais estranho a cada instante!

Fênix diz: Tudo bem, deixa estar. Já está tudo tão estranho que não consigo estranhar mais. Vamos então?

Cisne diz: Sim.

Cisne diz: Nos encontramos em breve. Se não lá, então aqui, certo?

Fênix diz: Sim. Espero que seja lá. Loiro, olhos azuis como o céu?

Cisne diz: Exato. Moreno, olhos azuis escuros, correto?

Fênix diz: Esse sou eu. Te vejo lá, Hyoga. E espero que possamos nos encontrar e rir dessas peças que o mundo moderno às vezes nos prega.

Cisne diz: Digo o mesmo, Ikki. Até mais.

Cisne saiu da sala.

Fênix saiu da sala.


	6. SEIS

Fênix entra na sala.

Fênix diz: Oi. Você está aqui?

Cisne diz: Sim, estou.

Cisne diz: Infelizmente, não conseguimos nos encontrar, não é?

Fênix diz: É. Confesso que fiquei bastante frustrado.

Fênix diz: Mas acho que eu já sabia que seria assim. Gostaria que tudo tivesse sido um mal-entendido, mas, no fundo, eu sabia que não tinha como ser. Eu não estou mais achando que você mentiu pra mim, mas então, como explicar o fato de eu não encontrar nada sobre você em lugar algum?

Fênix diz: Essa foi uma pergunta retórica, nem precisa se preocupar em responder. Enfim, podemos então fazer só uma coisa? Nem sei direito o que esperar disso tudo, mas podemos trocar as fotos? Quero dizer; você tirou a foto na frente da escola, não tirou?

Cisne diz: Tirei, sim. Trocamos as fotos por email?

Fênix diz: Sim. Já estou enviando a minha.

Cisne diz: Acabei de receber. Nós estávamos no mesmo lugar, na mesma hora e não nos vimos. Como isso é possível? Recebeu minha foto?

Fênix diz: Recebi.

Fênix diz: Você é diferente do que eu estava imaginando.

Cisne diz: Diferente de uma forma boa ou de uma forma ruim?

Fênix diz: Boa, eu acho.

Fênix diz: Você não tem cara de escritor. Nem de professor.

Fênix diz: Se eu te visse na rua, ia pensar que você é modelo ou algo assim.

Cisne diz: [Risos] Obrigado pelo elogio... Você também é diferente do que eu imaginava; pra ser honesto, você é bem melhor do que a imagem que eu tinha criado na minha cabeça.

Fênix diz: Que imagem você tinha de mim?

Cisne diz: Eu imaginava um homem bonito, mas não tanto.

Fênix diz: Ah, isso. Eu não sou bonito.

Fênix diz: Quero dizer, eu me arrumo.

Fênix diz: Ok, você me deixou sem-graça. [risos]

Fênix diz: E você tem cara de russo, mesmo.

Cisne diz: [risos] Não seja modesto, Ikki. Nesse caso, você não precisa! [risos] Tem razão; acho que de japonês tenho apenas o pai e o sobrenome!

Fênix diz: Não estou sendo modesto, é que não costumo receber elogios de um homem.

Fênix diz: Pelo menos, não em relação à minha aparência.

Cisne diz: Para tudo existe uma primeira vez...

Fênix diz: Você parece ficar à vontade com isso.

Fênix diz: Mas você deve receber muitos elogios, não?

Fênix diz: Desculpe; estou perdendo o foco. Mas é que o fato de não termos nos encontrado é tão estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, falar com você por aqui é tão natural, que eu me perco nisso tudo.

Cisne diz: Por um instante, eu também me esqueci do nosso "pequeno" problema. [risos] Alguma ideia do que esteja acontecendo?

Fênix diz: Não; eu não faço ideia. Mas enquanto caminhava de volta pra casa, eu me senti estranho. Eu sabia, de algum modo, que apesar de absurdo, isso tudo está acontecendo de verdade. Por mais que pareça loucura... Eu sei que é real.

Fênix diz: E, apesar de frustrado por não ter te encontrado lá, eu sabia que, com certeza, ia te encontrar aqui e isso fez com que me sentisse bem. É esquisito, Hyoga, e eu não sei explicar direito. Eu sei apenas que estar aqui, falando com você agora, me parece a coisa mais certa do mundo. E, de repente, compreender o porquê não me parece importante demais. Você me entende?

Cisne diz: Eu me sinto do mesmo modo, Ikki. Eu sei que você é real, não tenho qualquer dúvida quanto a isso e essa certeza me basta, por hora.

Cisne diz: Apesar disso, não consigo evitar que algumas teorias insanas povoem meus pensamentos... Mas é tudo muito cru ainda, preciso fazer algumas pesquisas antes de revelar minhas hipóteses.

Fênix diz: Por hora? Só por agora? E se... essas coisas não se esclarecerem?

Fênix diz: Você tem hipóteses? [risos] Isso, pra mim, já é um avanço... Eu não tenho nada. Como disse, voltando da escola, eu pensei muito, mas o máximo que consegui foi pensar em outros testes que poderíamos tentar fazer para compreender o que está acontecendo.

Fênix diz: Mas depois de pensar em uma série de testes, acabei concluindo que seria perda de tempo. Tinha pensado em te passar o MSN do meu irmão, para ver se você conseguiria adicioná-lo. Mas já sei que isso não será necessário, porque já imagino o resultado. Vai aparecer para você que o endereço de e-mail dele é inválido. É como se as pessoas que eu conheço não possam ser conhecidas por você, e vice-versa. Daí, pensei em mandarmos e-mail, para ver se chegava. Arquivos, fotos... bem, isso nós acabamos de fazer e vimos que deu certo.

Cisne diz: Tenho certeza de que as coisas vão se esclarecer, Ikki, mesmo que a explicação para isso seja completamente improvável. Mas, como dissemos, essa explicação não é tão importante assim, é?

Fênix diz: Não. Isso não é o mais importante...

Fênix diz: Tinha mais um... teste que eu queria tentar fazer.

Fênix diz: Se você me permitir, claro.

Cisne diz: Claro que sim! Diga-me qual é esse teste.

Fênix diz: Era um último teste em que eu havia pensado. Cogitei a possibilidade de tentar falar ao telefone com você. Ia te perguntar se podia me passar o número do seu celular.

Fênix diz: Mas assim, não me entenda mal, não tenho segundas intenções! É só pra tentar descobrir algo mais.

Fênix diz: É só pra ver se tem mais algum jeito de nos comunicarmos.

Fênix diz: É só pra fazer o teste mesmo, entende?

Cisne diz: Eu teria te passado o número mesmo sem tantas explicações... Fique tranquilo, Ikki, não vi maldade alguma em suas intenções. [risos]

Cisne diz: Meu número é 5890-3245.

Fênix diz: Eu não queria que você pensasse coisas erradas de mim. Certo; vou tentar te ligar agora.

Fênix diz: Seu número não existe.

Cisne diz: Eu já esperava por algo assim. É realmente uma pena, queria saber se sua voz combina com seu rosto...

Fênix diz: Eu acho que combina. Mas também, estou acostumado a ouvir minha voz desde sempre, não é? [risos]

Fênix diz: Como você acha que a minha voz deve ser, para combinar com a minha aparência?

Cisne diz: Bom... Tô olhando para a sua foto agora e me vem à mente uma voz grave, viril e com uma pitada de sensualidade.

Cisne diz: Você estava tão falante e agora fica quieto por mais de cinco minutos? O que houve, Ikki?

Cisne diz: Desculpe se te deixei sem graça.

Fênix dix: Não se desculpe.

Fênix diz: É que eu fiquei sem o que dizer. Mas devia ter agradecido, não é? Afinal, foi um elogio.

Fênix diz: Eu esperava algo mais simples como resposta pra pergunta que fiz. Foi só isso. [risos]

Cisne diz: Tudo bem, eu vou tentar não te assustar nas próximas vezes. Sou muito franco e pioro consideravelmente quando estou conversando assim, através de um computador.

Fênix diz: Entendo o que você quer dizer. Eu também acho que fico muito diferente por aqui. Na realidade, eu não sou tão falante como você disse. Eu sou muito reservado ou, como o Shun gosta de dizer, calado mesmo. Sempre preferi observar a falar.

Fênix diz: Mas eu não me calo por não ter o que dizer; pelo contrário, estou sempre pensando demais. Meus pensamentos nunca me deixam em paz. Nunca fui um cabeça-oca. [risos]

Fênix diz: Aliás, houve uma época, quando eu era adolescente, em que eu pensava tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, que quase comecei a fazer uma espécie de diário pra mim, sabe? Nunca fui de me entrosar, não tinha amigos de fato, mas a cabeça borbulhava de coisas a dizer e eu não tinha com quem conversar. E o Shun era muito novinho; não iria entender metade das coisas que eu queria falar.

Fênix diz: A ideia do diário não deu muito certo. Escrevi umas duas vezes e larguei. Era esquisito escrever pra ninguém. Se era pra falar comigo mesmo, eu podia fazer isso dentro da minha própria cabeça. Daí, aprendi a guardar tudo em algum lugar dentro de mim; mas foi só começar a falar com você que percebi que estou despejando, de uma vez, tudo que eu tinha deixado enclausurado. Viu só no que dá ser tão receptivo? [risos]

Cisne diz: Eu sou uma espécie de "diário" que está dando certo, então! [risos]

Cisne diz: Há certas coisas que não dá pra guardar, trancafiar dentro da gente... É preciso despejá-las, mesmo que seja para um estranho.

Fênix diz: Sim, você é o meu diário que está dando certo. [risos]

Fênix diz: E tem razão; tem coisas que é bom de colocar pra fora, pra que alguém ouça. É importante ter uma resposta para as coisas que se diz, mesmo que a resposta seja só um "Entendo."

Fênix diz: Se meu irmão me ouvisse agora, não me reconheceria. Eu sempre passo a ele a impressão de que não preciso de nada nem de ninguém. Você está conhecendo um lado meu que nem eu sabia que tinha, Hyoga.

Cisne diz: Sinto-me honrado. Não é todos os dias que consigo tirar alguém como você de dentro da concha e este é, provavelmente, o único benefício dessa nossa condição esquisita. Não podemos nos ver ou nos falar sem ser por esse computador... Mas isso acabou nos aproximando ao ponto de eu me tornar seu "diário". [risos]

Fênix diz: Verdade. Provavelmente, se eu tivesse te conhecido pessoalmente, você definitivamente não teria uma imagem positiva de mim.

Fênix diz: Acabei de descobrir que posso parecer simpático em algum lugar. [risos] Quem sabe; talvez eu diga isso às pessoas que já me perguntaram se consigo não ser antipático e ranzinza em algum lugar.

Fênix diz: Hyoga, nossas situações se inverteram. Agora quem se abriu demais fui eu. E você; não vai me dizer como é o seu comportamento na vida real? Você disse que também não é como se apresenta aqui...

Cisne diz: As pessoas realmente te dizem isso?! Nossa, você deve ser um cara muitíssimo querido por aí! [risos]

Fênix diz: Sim, elas dizem isso. Como eu falei, você não teria essa boa impressão de mim se tivéssemos nos conhecido de outra forma...

Cisne diz: Não sou tão interessante como posso parecer aqui, mas vale a tentativa, certo? Eu sou um cara reservado; tenho poucos, mas bons e fiéis amigos; não costumo sair muito; trabalho demais; observo muito, falo pouco; sou sério na maior parte das vezes, mas não com todo mundo; era um pouco inseguro quando mais novo, mas aprendi a lidar bem com isso... Deixe-me ver o que mais... Ah, sou orgulhoso, leal aos amigos, fiel e exigente nos romances e me esforço para agir sempre com a razão, embora falhe muitas vezes...

Fênix diz: Voltamos à nossa posição inicial, na qual você sempre se expõe bem mais que eu. [risos] Em bem menos frases, você se mostrou bem mais.

Fênix diz: Somos muito parecidos. Em muitos aspectos.

Fênix diz: Pensei numa coisa... se, por acaso, houvéssemos nos conhecido pessoalmente... e você diz que é reservado, e eu sou reservado... Será que teríamos trocado mais que duas palavras?

Cisne diz: Provavelmente não. Talvez trocássemos farpas, mas não creio que trocaríamos confidências como fizemos aqui.

Fênix diz: Vamos supor que fosse possível nos encontrar... Será que realmente nos encontraríamos? Que tipo de lugares você frequenta, Hyoga?

Fênix diz: Quero ver se teria sido possível nos esbarrarmos em outro lugar, que não em uma sala de bate-papo...

Cisne diz: Cinema, teatro, cafés e, claro, livrarias... Entretanto, de vez em quando eu quebro a rotina e assisto a algum show de rock. E você? Que tipo de lugar frequenta?

Fênix diz: Curto basicamente os mesmos lugares que você. É, poderíamos ter nos cruzado, sim. Menos no show de rock. Faz tempo que não vou a um.

Fênix diz: Perto da minha casa tem uma livraria-café excelente. Eu gosto muito de lá. Além do excelente café, é um lugar tranquilo e aconchegante. Não é dessas livrarias enormes e normalmente tem poucas pessoas lá. Não sei como o lugar ainda não faliu. [risos] Gosto de tomar café lá toda manhã, enquanto leio meu jornal, antes de ir para o escritório...

Cisne diz: Engraçado... Perto da minha casa também tem uma, exatamente como você descreveu. Costumo passar as tardes lá... Que coincidência!

Fênix diz: Coincidência seria se fosse a mesma livraria-café. [risos] A que fica perto da minha casa chama-se "Café com Letras". E a sua?

Cisne diz: Tem o mesmo nome, "Café com Letras".

Fênix diz: Sério?

Cisne diz: Sim, é sério.

Fênix diz: Hyoga, por acaso, essa livraria fica ao lado de uma floricultura?

Cisne diz: Uma floricultura chamada "Recanto da Cerejeira"?

Fênix diz: Exatamente!

Cisne diz: Isso é muita loucura, Ikki!

Fênix diz: Quer dizer então que você mora perto de mim?

Fênix diz: Ou melhor, você não mora perto de mim.

Fênix diz: Mas, ao mesmo tempo... Céus, Hyoga. Isso é loucura, mesmo...

Cisne diz: Onde exatamente você mora? Sei que pode parecer invasão demais de privacidade, mas... Quero confirmar uma coisa...

Fênix diz: Sem problemas, eu já invadi tanto a sua privacidade com minhas perguntas indiscretas...

Fênix diz: Eu moro realmente perto dessa livraria-café. Na esquina da rua em que ela fica, tem uma mercearia que você, pela loucura disso tudo, deve conhecer. É bem pequena e o dono é um senhor bem velho, que, se brincar, já tem uma centena de anos. Você já viu essa mercearia? Passo lá toda manhã, antes de ir pra livraria. Compro sempre uma maçã para levar pro escritório.

Cisne diz: Eu conheço essa mercearia, sim. É tão pequena que não tem nome. Ou melhor, tem uma tabuleta velha de madeira na porta, mas nem dá pra ler ou entender o que um dia esteve escrito ali...

Fênix diz: Isso mesmo. Eu moro na rua que fica do outro lado, com a mercearia fazendo esquina entre elas. Era uma rua residencial, que, aos poucos, foi se tornando comercial. Acho que todas as outras casas vizinhas já venderam seus lotes para casas de comércio...

Fênix diz: Enfim; eu já recebi propostas para vender minha casa, mas eu nunca aceitei nenhuma, e nem pretendo. Gosto muito daqui, e minha casa acabou se tornando a única que permanece como residência nessa rua. [risos] É uma casa branca. Chama a atenção por não ter nenhuma placa de comércio na fachada.

Cisne diz: Ok, isso vai soar estupidamente estranho e você provavelmente vai achar que eu estou zoando você, mas moramos na mesma casa.

Fênix diz: Sim, isso soou realmente estranho. Como assim, moramos na mesma casa?

Cisne diz: Você acabou de descrever a localização da casa para a qual me mudei há duas semanas. Ou você é um psicopata que vem me vigiando há algum tempo, ou moramos no mesmo lugar.

Fênix diz: Eu já moro nessa casa há uns dez anos. Espera um pouco, Hyoga. Você mora aqui?

Fênix diz: Isso é loucura! Não faz o menor sentido! Como você pode morar aqui, se eu moro aqui?

Fênix diz: Você é fruto da minha imaginação, mesmo. Só pode. Ou então, eu tenho dupla personalidade e você é meu outro eu.

Fênix diz: Eu não tenho teoria plausíveis. Você tem alguma?

Cisne diz: Tenho uma, mas é tão louca quanto as suas... Realidades alternativas, já ouviu falar?

Fênix diz: Realidades alternativas? Do tipo... eu e você não vivemos na mesma realidade?

Cisne diz: Eu sei, é uma ideia louca demais, mas... Faz algum sentido, não faz?

Fênix diz: Faz.

Fênix diz: O que quer dizer, então, que você não existe. Não aqui, na minha realidade. Não é isso?

Cisne diz: Não, eu não existo na sua realidade e nem você existe na minha...

Fênix diz: Eu não gostei dessa sua teoria, Hyoga.

Cisne diz: Por quê?

Fênix diz: Porque se você não existe na minha realidade, e nem eu na sua, então nós nunca vamos poder nos encontrar.

Cisne diz: Essa constatação me deixou triste também. Isso é injusto...

Fênix diz: Hyoga, supondo que isso seja verdade e que, sabe-se lá como, eu esteja falando com uma pessoa que só existe numa realidade que eu não posso alcançar... Então não sei se deveríamos continuar conversando.

Cisne diz: Não podemos mais ser amigos? Você não pode me ver, mas pode continuar tendo o seu "diário", não é? Sei que é estranho demais, mas eu gostei de conversar com você, gostaria de poder continuar conversando...

Fênix diz: Eu também gostei, mas... Hyoga, você não acha isso errado? Se não vivemos numa "mesma realidade" então, talvez, não fosse para nos encontrarmos. Sei lá, vai ver deu uma pane no universo e a gente tenha se encontrado por acaso, mas talvez não devêssemos dar continuidade a isso.

Fênix diz: Pane no universo. Nem eu acredito que estou falando essas coisas...

Cisne diz: Parece o texto de alguma ficção científica. [risos] Mas não acho que seja uma pane... Nada acontece por acaso, Ikki.

Fênix diz: É, eu não gosto de acreditar em coincidências. Gosto de tentar racionalizar as coisas e encontrar motivos... mas você vai concordar comigo que, no nosso caso, está difícil.

Fênix diz: Se bem que o fato de morarmos na mesma casa é algo a se considerar. Isso não parece mero acaso, mesmo.

Cisne diz: Viu só, você não precisa se livrar de mim pra estabelecer a ordem no universo. [risos]

Fênix diz: [risos] É, acho que não.

Fênix diz: E, como você bem disse, eu preciso do meu "diário".

Fênix diz: Bom, já que moramos em realidades paralelas (eu ainda estou digerindo tudo isso, mas fazer o quê, não é mesmo?), então não vou mais me preocupar se estou sendo indiscreto ou não.

Fênix diz: Considere, a partir de agora, que todas as minhas perguntas tem um fundo científico por trás. Não é mera curiosidade. [risos]

Cisne diz: Tudo bem. [risos] E você tem alguma pergunta com fundo científico agora?

Fênix diz: Tenho.

Fênix diz: Como você descreveria a sua voz? Também quero ver se combina com a sua imagem.

Cisne diz: Grave e levemente rouca. É como você imaginou?

Fênix diz: Na verdade, eu não tinha imaginado nada. Mas estou olhando para você agora e... combina.

Fênix diz: Combina muito bem.

Fênix diz: Você deve fazer sucesso com as garotas.

Cisne diz: Nem tanto... Quero dizer, tenho algumas alunas entusiasmadas, mas nada demais...

Fênix diz: E você... dá alguma esperança para essas alunas?

Cisne diz: Claro que não! Não misturo esse tipo de coisa e, mesmo que misturasse, não seria para as alunas que eu daria alguma esperança...

Fênix diz: Não?

Cisne diz: Não, Ikki. Seria para os alunos, se é que você me entende... [risos]

Fênix diz: Ah, entendo. Você é... entendo. Entendo, sim.

Cisne diz: Desculpa, eu sei que prometi não te constranger novamente. Quebrei minha promessa, não é?

Fênix diz: Não, você não me constrangeu! Desculpe, é que eu tentei não ser rude dessa vez; você sabe que não sou bom com as palavras.

Cisne diz: Isso te incomoda?

Fênix diz: Não é que incomode. É que eu não sei como me portar com você agora. Fico receoso de dizer algo errado.

Fênix diz: Não me entenda mal; não tem nada a ver com o fato de você gostar de homens e mulheres. O problema é mais comigo mesmo.

Cisne diz: Pode explicar melhor? Ou prefere mudar de assunto?

Fênix diz: Normalmente, eu mudaria de assunto. Mas nem compartilhamos da mesma realidade, então que mal pode haver em falar de mim, certo? [risos]

Cisne diz: Sou todo ouvidos, ou melhor, olhos, quer dizer... Ah, você entendeu! [risos]

Fênix diz: Eu tenho alguma dificuldade em me relacionar com mulheres. Minhas relações com elas não costumam passar de uma noite, porque mais do que isso é o bastante para elas descobrirem que sou um cara "insensível e egoísta", citando os termos preferidos delas.

Fênix diz: É muito confuso; eu nunca sei o que elas querem e, sinceramente, não tenho muita paciência pra descobrir. É preferível que elas desgostem rápido de mim, mesmo. Dá menos trabalho.

Fênix diz: Em termos de relacionamentos humanos, eu me dou melhor com homens, possivelmente porque além de compartilharmos do mesmo gênero, somos mais objetivos e não estamos tentando levar o outro pra cama, preocupados com alguma relação maior que tenha de surgir daí.

Fênix diz: Fui pego um pouco de surpresa pelo que você disse, porque precisei reordenar as coisas na minha cabeça. Não sei em que grupo colocar você. E minhas reações dependem muito do modo como agrupo na minha cabeça as pessoas que conheço.

Cisne diz: Certo, deixe-me ver se entendi: Você não está receoso comigo por temer dizer algo preconceituoso, mas sim por temer dizer algo que possa ser interpretado como uma cantada? É isso?

Fênix diz: Ahn... é.

Fênix diz: Eu normalmente tenho esse problema quando estou com mulheres. Elas vivem entendendo um monte de coisas que dizem ver nas entrelinhas.

Fênix diz: E elas me dizem isso mesmo quando eu afirmo não ter nada em entrelinha alguma!

Fênix diz: Por isso, prefiro ficar quieto... Evito confusões.

Cisne diz: Bom, eu não sou assim. Não precisa ficar travado comigo, não vou tentar ler nada nas entrelinhas e, mesmo que eu tentasse, o que eu poderia fazer? Estamos distantes demais...

Fênix diz: Na verdade, estamos até perto demais, se considerarmos que moramos na mesma casa...

Cisne diz: É uma forma otimista de se pensar! [risos] Deixe-me facilitar as coisas para você, coloque-me no grupo de possíveis amigos.

Fênix diz: Gostei disso. As pessoas normalmente complicam as coisas pra mim.

Fênix diz: Legal ter alguém que resolva simplificar, de vez em quando...

Cisne diz: Simplicidade deveria ser meu nome do meio.

Fênix diz: Se é assim, então vou adorar te ter por perto, Hyoga.

Fênix diz: Perto pela internet. Isso é possível? [risos]

Fênix diz: De todo modo, eu estou gostando muito da sua companhia. E já que você tornou as coisas mais simples, posso te fazer um convite sem medo de ser mal-interpretado...

Cisne diz: Estou curioso!

Fênix diz: Se moramos na mesma casa, então na lateral da parte da frente, que dá para a rua, sua casa também deve ter uma expansão. É um pedaço que foi projetado para fora, em um formato hexagonal, e que fica próximo da porta de entrada. As paredes foram quase que inteiramente tomadas por janelas e, do lado de dentro, essa projeção serviu para formar uma espécie de mini-sala íntima, em que um sofá segue o padrão da parede e circunda uma pequena mesa redonda, acompanhada de uma cadeira. É desse jeito aí também?

Cisne diz: É exatamente assim. Eu ainda estou um pouco impressionado com tudo isso, confesso. Mas qual é o convite?

Fênix diz: Como eu disse, moro há uns dez anos nessa casa. Quando vim para cá, ela não era assim. Fui eu quem teve a ideia de reformá-la e fazer essa projeção hexagonal na lateral. Essa parte da casa é uma criação minha; acho que minha parte preferida de toda ela.

Fênix diz: Você pode ir para essa parte da casa agora?

Cisne diz: Sim, eu posso. O que devo fazer ao chegar lá?

Fênix diz: Leve o seu notebook.

Fênix diz: E sente-se no sofá.

Fênix diz: No canto direito.

Cisne diz: Pronto, estou sentado. E agora?

Fênix diz: Olhe para o canto esquerdo.

Fênix diz: E me dê um "oi". Eu estou ali.

Cisne diz: [risos]

Cisne diz: Oi! [risos] Você é muito mais simpático do que pensa, Ikki.

Fênix diz: Deve ser a companhia. [risos]

Fênix diz: Posso fazer outro convite?

Cisne diz: Claro, diga.

Fênix diz: Janta comigo?

Fênix diz: Hoje eu passei o dia tão nervoso achando que você tinha me enganado ontem, que nem consegui almoçar ou jantar. Eu sou muito orgulhoso; odeio sentir que fui passado pra trás. Quando isso acontece, eu não consigo comer nem dormir. Mas agora que estou me sentindo relaxado, me bateu uma fome de leão. Vou preparar algo pra comer. Me acompanha?

Cisne diz: Bom, infelizmente eu não sou um bom cozinheiro e acredito que não tenho muita coisa em casa... Mas eu adoraria comer um bom macarrão instantâneo agora, tendo você como companhia! O que você vai comer?

Fênix diz: Não tenho muita coisa em casa também, mas sei dar uma boa incrementada num macarrão instantâneo. Se quiser, você pode fazer junto comigo e eu te ensino.

Cisne diz: Seria ótimo!

Fênix diz: Se você tiver bacon, cebola, tomate e queijo ralado na sua casa, vai ficar fantástico.

Cisne diz: Ok, vou olhar aqui...

Cisne diz: Está bem, eu tenho o bacon, a cebola e o tomate.

Fênix diz: Coloca o macarrão na água fervendo e refogue o bacon com a cebola. Depois de picar bem os dois, claro.

Fênix diz: Daí, é só cortar umas rodelas de tomate e jogar por cima, depois de colocar no prato. Não achou queijo ralado? Ele dá o toque final.

Fênix diz: Experimenta procurar por queijo ralado no armário de biscoitos. Muitas vezes, eu jogo lá não sei por quê, mas sempre que vou procurar, tem um pacote ali. [risos]

Cisne diz: Tudo bem, eu achei o queijo! Engraçado ele estar no armário de biscoitos... Eu não costumo fazer isso! [risos]

Fênix diz: Eu vivo fazendo isso, mas não me pergunte o porquê. É automático. [risos]

Fênix diz: Bom, eu não sou um chef nem nada, mas fica bem comestível. E aí, você pega um vinho para acompanhar e fica ótimo. (com um bom vinho, tudo fica melhor)

Fênix diz: Quando terminar de preparar, volta pra sala para a gente comer lá. Vou ficar te esperando, ok?

Cisne diz: Pronto, cheguei! É difícil comer e digitar ao mesmo tempo, mas vamos tentar! Não diga que ficou apenas comestível. Está uma delícia!

Cisne diz: Você sempre come aqui?

Fênix diz: Sim. Sei que essa casa tem uma cozinha enorme e fenomenal, com uma excelente sala de jantar ao lado, mas... Eu me sinto muito sozinho lá.

Fênix diz: Só costumo fazer refeições lá quando o Shun me visita.

Fênix diz: Em todos os outros momentos, prefiro me refugiar aqui. É o meu canto, sabe? Me sinto confortável aqui.

Fênix diz: E fico feliz que tenha gostado. Não é sempre que trago alguém para comer aqui comigo. Ainda bem que, na primeira vez que faço isso, o prato preparado não foi uma inteira decepção.

Cisne diz: Eu estou adorando comer aqui contigo. Você se importa se este virar o meu canto também?

Fênix diz: De forma alguma. Na verdade, eu já esperava que gostasse daqui, tanto quanto eu.

Fênix diz: Hyoga, você tem namorado?

Cisne diz: Não. Meu último relacionamento terminou pouco antes da minha mãe falecer. Eu já não me dedicava muito ao namoro e, depois que a doença dela piorou, acabei me dedicando exclusivamente a ela. Depois, optei por ficar sozinho mesmo, atolado no trabalho...

Cisne diz: E você? Tem alguma namorada ou amiga colorida?

Fênix diz: Não! [risos] Namoradas dão muita dor de cabeça! Se sou um pouco simpático, logo acham que estou perdidamente apaixonado por elas. Se sou mais frio, tentando não confundi-las, me chamam de insensível e egoísta.

Fênix diz: Também não tenho amigas coloridas. Se brincar, essas dão mais trabalho que namoradas, porque a situação incerta parece alimentar ainda mais a imaginação delas...

Fênix diz: O que eu tenho, por assim dizer, são encontros com desconhecidas que permanecem desconhecidas por mim depois desses encontros. Entende?

Cisne diz: Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

Fênix diz: Claro; eu já fiz tantas a você...

Cisne diz: Por favor, não me entenda mal... É simples curiosidade, ok? Você já esteve com um homem antes? Sexualmente falando...

Fênix diz: Não, nunca.

Fênix diz: Por quê? Você acha que eu deveria experimentar?

Fênix diz: Alguma coisa em mim demonstrou inclinação nesse sentido?

Cisne diz: Inclinação? Bom, acho que a sua irritação com o trabalho que as mulheres dão poderia ser um indicativo... [risos] Mas, como eu disse, não foi uma sugestão... Não saia procurando caras por aí, tá? Foi apenas curiosidade...

Fênix diz: Eu não tinha pensado por esse ângulo antes... Bom, de toda forma, não estou muito propenso a me envolver com ninguém agora. Relacionamentos sérios sempre dão trabalho e tomam mais tempo do que posso oferecer.

Fênix diz: Eu te perguntei se você tinha namorado porque achei estranho você ter escolhido uma casa tão grande pra morar sozinho.

Fênix diz: Você disse que se mudou tem umas duas semanas, não é?

Cisne diz: Sim, consegui um emprego super bacana recentemente e resolvi me mudar mais para perto da escola. Eu sei que deveria escolher um lugar menor, mas estava passando por aqui e me encantei com essa casa.

Fênix diz: Obrigado. O mérito é meu. [risos]

Fênix diz: Supondo que a casa em que você está seja exatamente igual à minha, claro. A fachada dela aí é branca?

Cisne diz: Sim, é. Fachada branca; estilo clássico... A casa é perfeita, Ikki. Comprei com todos os móveis também; acredito que sejam iguais aos seus...

Fênix diz: E você trouxe um cachorro pra minha casa? [risos]

Cisne diz: [risos] Como você disse, é uma casa grande demais para eu viver sozinho. Eu achei o Athos na rua e o trouxe pra cá, ele me faz companhia...

Fênix diz: Qual a raça dele?

Cisne diz: Ele é um vira lata. Acho que é uma mistura de um labrador com alguma outra raça que ainda não consegui identificar... Mas o que chama a atenção nele são os olhos. Um é preto, o outro é azul. [risos] Mas é um cachorro lindo e muito dócil. Quer ver uma foto dele?

Fênix diz: Adoraria.

Fênix diz: Tem alguma foto de você junto dele?

Cisne diz: Tenho sim. Vou mandar pra você.

Fênix diz: Recebi.

Fênix diz: O Athos é muito bonito. Simpatizei com ele. [risos] Até vou permitir que ele também usufrua da minha sala.

Fênix diz: E você está mais sorridente nessa foto.

Fênix diz: Tem um sorriso muito bonito.

Cisne diz: Obrigado. Acho que eu estava feliz nesse dia... Não acho que o Athos se importa muito com a sua permissão, já que ele estava deitado aqui bem antes que nós chegássemos, mas ele agradece também, de qualquer forma.

Fênix diz: [risos] Isso me fez gostar mais ainda do Athos. Pena que ele é mais um que nunca vou poder conhecer...

Fênix diz: Hyoga, eu acho que você conseguiu um milagre. Estou me sentindo meio sonolento...

Cisne diz: Oh, agora eu te dou sono? Isso não é bom... [risos]

Fênix diz: Não sei como são as coisas na sua realidade, mas, na minha, ter sono é bom. [risos] Falando sério; obrigado. Faz muito tempo que não me sinto tão relaxado a ponto de ver o meu corpo pedir por um justo descanso.

Cisne diz: Está bem, começo a encarar isso como um elogio. [risos] Mas também estou sonolento, devo confessar. Hora de irmos?

Fênix diz: Acho que sim... vamos nos ver de novo?

Cisne diz: Eu espero que sim, adorei nosso jantar!

Fênix diz: Então o que acha de almoçarmos juntos amanhã?

Fênix diz: Me parece que, se não for por esse notebook, não consigo falar com você. Tentei acessar essa sala de bate-papo pelo meu celular e não funcionou. Então, acho que vou levar meu notebook para o trabalho comigo, amanhã. O que acha?

Cisne diz: Farei o mesmo. Eu só estou livre a partir das duas. Pode ser?

Fênix diz: Claro! Entramos nessa mesma sala amanhã, duas e meia. Fica combinado?

Cisne diz: Combinado! Até amanhã, então?

Fênix diz: Na verdade, antes...

Fênix diz: Sabe aquela música que eu ouvi ontem e você me disse qual era?

Cisne diz: Chasing Cars?

Fênix diz: Essa mesma. Gostei muito dela. E da letra.

Fênix diz: Devo tê-la ouvido de manhã, indo para o escritório, umas vinte vezes seguidas. [risos] Mas parei, depois de ter procurado pelo seu livro e por você e não ter encontrado nada...

Fênix diz: Essa música me traz uma sensação reconfortante, assim como essa minha sala, assim como nossa conversa de ontem me trouxe também. E eu tinha ficado realmente chateado, quando pensei que tudo o que tinha acontecido ontem havia sido mentira. Mas agora que sei que não é, posso te fazer um pedido um pouco estranho?

Cisne diz: A essa altura, não acho que qualquer pedido seu seja estranho.

Fênix diz: Depois que nós desligarmos, em vez de ir para o quarto dormir, você fica aqui um pouco?

Fênix diz: É só que... eu adoro me deitar nesse sofá e ficar olhando para o céu, pelas janelas...

Fênix diz: Vou tentar fazer o pedido melhor: Se eu me deitar aqui / Se eu simplesmente me deitar aqui / Você se deitaria comigo e simplesmente esqueceria o mundo?

Fênix diz: Desculpa se pareço tão esquisito a ponto de pedir para um desconhecido algo assim...

Fênix diz: Mas a sua presença, tão perto e tão longe ao mesmo tempo, me faz bem. Eu só queria prolongar a sensação. Acho que preciso dela para conseguir adormecer...

Cisne diz: Será um prazer me deitar aqui com você... E eu já nem sou tão desconhecido assim, jantamos juntos esta noite, certo?

Fênix diz: Obrigado, Hyoga.

Cisne diz: Na verdade, quem tem que agradecer sou eu. Eu estive muito só nos últimos tempos e você... Você tem sido uma companhia incrível.

Fênix diz: Isso é raro de eu ouvir. [risos] Mas fico feliz que seja assim. Porque é recíproco.

Fênix diz: Vamos então?

Cisne diz: Sim, vamos! Boa noite, Ikki.

Fênix diz: Boa noite, Hyoga.

Fênix diz: Boa noite, Athos!

Cisne diz: Au Au! [risos]

Fênix diz: Assim como o dono, ele é muito bom para se expressar! [risos]

Fênix diz: Não precisa ficar tempo demais nesse sofá, depois de desligarmos aqui, viu?

Fênix diz: Esse lugar é ótimo, mas acredite-me: dormir nele ajuda a acabar com as suas costas.

Fênix diz: Eu devo ficar só um pouco, só o tempo de ouvir mais uma vez aquela música.

Fênix diz: É a sua preferida, não é?

Cisne diz: É sim. É uma das mais lindas que já ouvi e que mais tocam o meu coração. Também vou colocá-la pra tocar, quando ela terminar eu me levanto.

Fênix diz: Importa-se de ela ter se tornado a minha favorita também?

Cisne diz: Claro que não! Agora esse vai ser o nosso lugar e ela a nossa música...

Cisne diz: Espere! Isso soou diferente do que eu pretendia... Releve, sim?

Fênix diz: [risos] Não se preocupe, eu entendi.

Fênix diz: Ficou um acordo justo.

Fênix diz: Eu te cedi meu lugar especial; você me cedeu a sua música...

Cisne diz: Exatamente. [risos]

Fênix diz: Então, uma ótima noite pra você, Hyoga.

Cisne diz: Uma ótima noite pra você também, Ikki.

Fênix saiu da sala.

Cisne saiu da sala.

_**CONTINUA...**_

* * *

_**N/A: A canção "Chasing Cars" é maravilhosa. Aconselhamos que a escutem, não só para sentirem mais profundamente o clima da fic, mas também para verem que a letra dela está totalmente relacionada com a história desses dois.**_

No mais, continuem acompanhando. Agora, a história começou a desenrolar pra valer. Tem ainda muita coisa que nós duas já planejamos para acontecer. Acho que vamos surpreender bastante. Esperamos que positivamente! =D

E... é isso. Vamos deixar aqui a letra traduzida da música. E também um link com o vídeo, para quem quiser ouvir. Escutem; não vão se arrepender!

Beijos!  
Lua e Mamba.

* * *

_****_

[Perseguindo Carros]

Nós faremos tudo  
Tudo  
Por nossa conta

Nós não precisamos  
De nada  
Ou de ninguém

Se eu me deitar aqui  
Se eu simplesmente me deitar aqui  
Você se deitaria comigo e simplesmente esqueceria o mundo?

Eu não sei bem  
Como dizer  
Como eu me sinto

Aquelas três palavras  
São ditas demais  
Elas não são suficientes

Se eu me deitar aqui  
Se eu simplesmente me deitar aqui  
Você se deitaria comigo e simplesmente esqueceria o mundo?

Esqueça o que nos falaram  
Antes que fiquemos velhos demais  
Mostre-me um jardim que esteja explodindo em vida

Vamos passar o tempo  
Perseguindo carros  
Em volta de nossas cabeças

Eu preciso da sua graça  
Para me lembrar  
De achar a minha própria

Se eu me deitar aqui  
Se eu simplesmente me deitar aqui  
Você se deitaria comigo e simplesmente esqueceria o mundo?

Esqueça do que nos falaram  
Antes que fiquemos velhos demais  
Mostre-me um jardim que esteja explodindo em vida.

Tudo o que eu sou  
Tudo que já fui  
Está aqui nos seus olhos perfeitos, eles são tudo o que consigo ver

Eu não sei onde  
E também estou confuso sobre como  
Apenas sei que estas coisas jamais mudarão para nós

Se eu me deitar aqui  
Se eu simplesmente me deitar aqui  
Você se deitaria comigo e simplesmente esqueceria o mundo?


	7. SETE

**De: cisne**

**Para: fenix**

**Assunto: Sem assunto**

Oi, Ikki. Você não sabe o quanto eu lamentei ao me dar conta de que só consigo acessar a sala "Amantes da Madrugada" quando estou em casa. Estava em pleno restaurante, sem qualquer possibilidade de retornar naquele momento; sinto muito caso você tenha esperado por mim. Entretanto, imagino que tenha ocorrido o mesmo com você, não é?

Bom, o que posso dizer? Foi um almoço solitário, na verdade. Senti falta de bater papo com você…

Sem contar a minha falta de sorte, já que a comida não estava nada boa; a garçonete com certeza estava com TPM; eu derramei café nas provas que estava corrigindo e havia um senhor barbudo na minha frente, que eu tenho certeza que estava se tocando enquanto olhava pra mim e lambia os lábios. É, como você pode imaginar, eu realmente senti falta de uma boa companhia hoje! [risos]

E o pior é que nem o Athos está por aqui… Ele costuma sair para dar umas voltas de vez em quando, geralmente volta até as dez, mas ainda não deu as caras… Bom, vou sair pra procurá-lo agora.

Antes de ir, quero propor um teste. O que acha de conversarmos pelo MSN? Engraçado como ainda não tentamos fazer isso! [risos] Será que daria certo? De qualquer forma, acho válido fazermos uma tentativa…

Espero que consigamos nos falar mais tarde!

Até mais,

Hyoga.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	8. OITO

**Fênix diz:** Hyoga? Você está aí?

**Cisne diz:** Estou sim. Oi, Ikki.

**Fênix diz:** Seu teste deu certo, então. [risos] Estamos nos falando pelo MSN.

**Fênix diz:** Acabei de ler o e-mail que você me mandou.

**Cisne diz:** Só agora? Eu mandei há um tempão...

**Fênix diz:** Sim, só recebi agora.

**Fênix diz:** Acabei de chegar em casa; tive um dia cheio no escritório hoje.

**Fênix diz:** Antes de sair, eu dei uma olhada nos meus e-mails. Sempre faço isso antes de ir embora; checo o e-mail da corporação e esse aqui, que é pessoal... Mas a caixa de entrada estava vazia. Aí, chegando em casa, resolvi olhar de novo, nem sei por quê. [risos] E vi o seu e-mail.

**Fênix diz:** E eu não demoro tanto do escritório até aqui. Eu moro perto de onde trabalho, não sei se já comentei isso com você. Vou andando e levo uns vinte minutos de caminhada, mais ou menos...

**Cisne diz:** Será que você só recebeu porque chegou em casa? Confesso que estou confuso... Nosso elo de ligação é o notebook ou a casa?

**Fênix diz:** Talvez as duas coisas juntas, já que o notebook sozinho, como você disse no e-mail, não funcionou.

**Fênix diz:** E quando tentamos nos adicionar no MSN pelo celular, mesmo dentro de casa, não conseguimos, lembra?

**Cisne diz:** Lembro sim.

**Cisne diz:** Mas, deixando isso de lado, como você está?

**Fênix diz:** Cansado. Hoje foi um dia pesado.

**Fênix diz:** E o fato de não ter encontrado você na hora do almoço, como combinamos, não ajudou muito... [risos]

**Cisne diz:** Muitos casamentos desfeitos? [risos]

**Fênix diz:** Ah... prefiro não falar sobre isso. Eu tenho certeza de que esse é o meu lado que você não vai querer conhecer. [risos]

**Fênix diz:** Mas saiba que, por causa do nosso almoço, eu dispensei uma reunião importante com clientes importantes.

**Cisne diz:** Ah, não acredito! Você não deveria ter feito isso, Ikki. Eu não sou tão importante assim... Mesmo que tivesse dado certo, você não deveria deixar seu trabalho de lado por minha causa!

**Fênix diz:** Não se preocupe... [risos] Eu tenho clientes importantes o tempo inteiro. Acho que posso me dar ao luxo de, pelo menos na hora do almoço, descansar, concorda?

**Fênix diz:** Não me arrependi de tê-los dispensado. Queria apenas que tivéssemos nos encontrado. Eu estava ansioso para falar com você durante o dia.

**Fênix diz:** Eu não sei você, mas tenho a impressão de que, à noite, eu não sou tão eu... Acho que não estou fazendo muito sentido, não é?

**Fênix diz:** É que, por exemplo... hoje de manhã, quando eu acordei - e, confesso, fazia tempo que não despertava depois de um bom descanso - eu me senti muito embaraçado por conta de algumas coisas que te falei ontem.

**Cisne diz:** Que coisas?

**Cisne diz:** Pra mim, você não disse nada demais...

**Fênix diz:** Aquele negócio de pedir para você deitar comigo...

**Fênix diz:** Eu não sei o que me deu pra fazer um pedido daqueles. Acho que eu estava com sono.

**Fênix diz: **É que eu não sou assim, Hyoga. Não me aproximo tão rápido das pessoas.

**Fênix diz:** Ou melhor, não costumo me aproximar. Enfim; queria ver se conseguiríamos manter uma conversa agradável à luz do dia...

**Cisne diz:** Tenho certeza que nossas conversas diurnas seriam tão agradáveis quanto são à noite. Eu também não sou assim, Ikki; demoro a me aproximar das pessoas, mas na internet essas coisas mudam e nós estamos numa situação tão estranha, que seria impossível não nos aproximarmos... Outra coisa: não precisa se preocupar, eu realmente não vi nada nas entrelinhas com o seu pedido. É esse o seu medo, não é?

**Fênix diz:** Também.

**Fênix diz:** Mas é que também eu não me reconheci agindo daquele jeito. Pensando mais friamente hoje de manhã, eu concluí que nunca agi daquele modo antes e eu realmente não me sinto confortável em saber que não tenho pleno controle sobre mim.

**Fênix diz:** Essa situação já me foge muito do controle; perder o controle de mim mesmo é algo que eu não gostaria de ver acontecer. Você compreende?

**Cisne diz:** Sim, eu compreendo. Também procuro agir assim normalmente, mas nem sempre é possível. Às vezes, quando tentamos manter o controle, perdemos momentos maravilhosos, Ikki. Ultimamente, eu tenho prezado muito mais pelo equilíbrio entre uma coisa e outra... Por exemplo, mesmo estando arrependido de ter se deixado levar ontem, seja pelo sono, pela música ou pela nossa conversa, foi ruim estar deitado naquele sofá, ouvindo aquela música maravilhosa e tendo, virtualmente, a minha companhia?

**Fênix diz:** Não, não foi...

**Fênix diz:** Isso tudo é muito novo pra mim, Hyoga. E não me refiro apenas ao fato de estarmos vivenciando algo sem precedentes, mas... me abrir, conversar tão aberta e naturalmente com alguém. Eu realmente não sou assim e não me reconheço.

**Fênix diz:** Entretanto...

**Fênix diz:** Eu não posso negar que sua companhia foi reconfortante ontem.

**Fênix diz:** Acredito, inclusive, que o fato de eu ter conseguido dormir foi graças à sua presença, que me pareceu muito mais real que virtual...

**Fênix diz: **Ok, está vendo só? Estou fazendo isso de novo. Hyoga, eu não sou assim. Eu não falo essas coisas para as pessoas, ainda mais desse jeito.

**Cisne diz:** Não se policie, por favor. Eu não quero que você fique medindo palavras comigo, seja honesto, transparente, aberto... Eu estou curtindo muito essa posição de confidente, de ser alguém que vê um Ikki que os outros não conhecem de fato.

**Fênix diz:** Com certeza, você é o único que já viu esse lado que, como eu disse, nem sabia que tinha.

**Fênix diz:** Ou melhor, tem mais alguém que está vendo esse meu novo e recém-descoberto lado agora.

**Fênix diz:** Tinha me esquecido de te falar; hoje eu não estou sozinho.

**Fênix diz:** Tem uma visita aqui comigo.

**Cisne diz:** Sério? Alguma amiga?

**Cisne diz:** Ou o seu irmão?

**Fênix diz:** Não.

**Fênix diz:** Eu o coloquei na lista de possíveis amigos, como fiz com você.

**Cisne diz:** Ok, estou muito curioso agora! Qual é o nome desse seu "possível amigo"?

**Fênix diz:** "Possível" porque eu o conheci hoje, mas ele me lembrou você. Acho que por isso, acabei aceitando trazê-lo pra casa. Ele queria vir, mas eu não sou do tipo que convida, sabe? Mas no caso dele, resolvi aceder. Como eu disse, o fato de me lembrar você ajudou bastante nessa decisão. Viu como você está afetando o meu comportamento? [risos]

**Cisne diz:** Acho que te afetei demais! Você não acha melhor ir com mais calma? Já levou o cara pra casa, logo depois de conhecê-lo? Não é porque ele se parece comigo que possa ter algo a ver com você... E se ele for uma cilada?

**Fênix diz:** Não é uma cilada, sou ótimo para julgar pelas aparências.

**Cisne diz:** Quer dizer que você é do tipo que fica babando pelo primeiro rostinho bonito que aparece?

**Fênix diz:** Eu não disse isso, Hyoga.

**Fênix diz:** Olha só, ele está aqui do meu lado. Quer dizer "oi" pra ele?

**Cisne diz:** Você não me disse o nome dele...

**Fênix diz:** Eu já ia apresentá-los...

**Fênix diz:** Muito bem... Hyoga, diga "olá" para o Athos.

**Fênix diz:** O Athos mandou dizer Au Au. [risos]

**Cisne diz:** O quê? O seu novo amigo é um cachorro?

**Cisne diz:** E ainda por cima tem o mesmo nome do meu. [risos] Você realmente me enganou, Ikki.

**Cisne diz:** Isso não foi nada legal! [risos]

**Fênix diz:** Foi engraçado!

**Fênix diz:** Você ficou achando que tinha me transformado num cara safado que sai atrás do primeiro que aparece.

**Cisne diz:** Foi exatamente o que eu pensei.

**Fênix diz:** Aposto como pensou que eu fiquei curioso com aquilo que você disse, sobre eu ter alguma inclinação... [risos] Calma, Hyoga. Eu não sou tão impressionável assim, viu?

**Cisne diz:** [risos] Será mesmo? [risos]

**Fênix diz:** Não, eu não sou impressionável; garanto.

**Fênix diz: **Bom, ao menos, não era.

**Fênix diz:** Mas eu não me reconheço conversando por aqui com você, e você me disse para não me preocupar mais com isso, então não me responsabilizo mais pelo que eu digo, certo? [risos]

**Cisne diz:** Certo! [risos]

**Cisne diz:** Mas me conta desse seu cachorro... Espero que ele não seja tão rebelde como o meu, que saiu por aí e até agora não voltou! Deve ter saído pra curtir com alguma cadelinha do bairro... [risos]

**Fênix diz:** Na verdade, aconteceu uma coisa engraçada...

**Fênix diz:** Eu te disse que volto caminhando para casa, não é?

**Cisne diz:** Sim, você comentou.

**Fênix diz:** Pois então... eu estava voltando quando, já passando pela esquina da mercearia, um cachorro começou a me seguir. Pensei que ele estivesse com fome, então joguei a ele uma das maçãs que sempre carrego comigo. Ele gostou, mas continuou me acompanhando até aqui.

**Fênix diz:** Aliás, em dado momento, ele nem parecia me seguir, caminhava como se soubesse para onde ia. [risos] Tanto é que, quando vi, ele estava sentado, parado em frente à minha porta, como se esperasse que eu abrisse pra ele entrar. E ele parecia tão à vontade e tão no comando que não pude me negar; acabei abrindo e ele entrou, como se fosse dono da casa.

**Fênix diz:** Aqui dentro, ele parecia que estava procurando por alguma coisa. Pensei de novo que fosse comida; mas como ele havia acabado de devorar minha maçã, pensei que pudesse ser sede - eu nunca tive um cachorro, então releve minha falta de noção, ok? Enfim, eu enchi um pote com água para ele beber e devo ter acertado, porque ele avançou para a tigela, como se estivesse sedento de uma longa caminhada. E aí, enquanto ele bebia água tranquilamente, fiquei observando-o melhor. Sabia que ele é muito parecido com o seu Athos?

**Cisne diz:** Por isso você deu esse nome a ele?

**Fênix diz:** Mais ou menos... Foi meio esquisito, na realidade.

**Fênix diz:** Eu já tinha notado que ele se parecia com seu Athos, mas aí... Bom, eu estava em pé, olhando para ele e, de repente, ele parou de beber água e olhou para mim, fixamente. Foi então que percebi... ele também tem um olho azul e outro preto, como o seu.

**Fênix diz:** Foi tão estranho que, na hora, eu disse, sem pensar: "Athos?" e ele latiu em resposta, como se estivesse atendendo a um chamado, sabe?

**Cisne diz:** Quem sabe ele não é o meu Athos, mas na sua realidade?

**Fênix diz: **Eu pensei nisso...

**Fênix diz:** De todo modo, ele não parece ter dono. Ele está tão à vontade aqui, deitado no meu tapete...

**Fênix diz:** Espera um pouco. Foi só eu dizer isso, que ele sumiu. E eu nem vi pra onde ele foi.

**Fênix diz:** Só um minuto, Hyoga. Vou ver se o encontro.

**Cisne diz:** Tudo bem.

**Fênix diz:** Eu não tenho mais um cachorro...

**Cisne diz:** Ele fugiu? Que pena, Ikki...

**Cisne diz:** Você parecia tão empolgado com a ideia...

**Fênix diz:** E ainda levou meu cachecol preferido junto.

**Fênix diz:** Eu fui encontrá-lo perto da porta. Ele tinha derrubado meu casaco e meu cachecol no chão, que eu sempre deixo pendurados próximos da porta. Ele estava todo embolado com o meu cachecol e, além de agitado por causa disso, ele parecia querer sair. Não pensei muito e abri a porta; eu não imaginei que ele fosse sair em disparada. E levando o meu cachecol.

**Cisne diz:** [risos]

**Cisne diz:** Quem sabe ele não volta, né? Às vezes, tinha algum compromisso inadiável! [risos]

**Fênix diz:** É; pode ser...

**Fênix diz:** Mas algo me diz que o meu cachecol eu não vou reaver... [risos]

**Cisne diz:** Espera um minuto? O meu Athos está arranhando o portão... Ele some desse jeito, mas sempre volta com aquele jeitinho manhoso, me adulando... Sabe muito bem que fez coisa errada! [risos]

**Fênix diz:** Ok. Vou pegar algo para comer enquanto isso.

**Cisne diz:** Você não vai acreditar!

**Fênix diz:** O que houve?

**Cisne diz:** O seu cachecol favorito é preto, com alguns detalhes cinza?

**Fênix diz:** Como você sabe?

**Cisne diz:** Eu estou com ele nas minhas mãos, nesse exato momento. O Athos chegou aqui com um cachecol enrolado no corpo.

**Fênix diz:** Enrolado com um cachecol?

**Fênix diz:** O meu cachecol?

**Fênix diz:** Como ele fez isso?

**Fênix diz:** Será que é possível?

**Fênix diz:** Será que não é só uma coincidência louca?

**Cisne diz:** Seria coincidência demais, Ikki. Por acaso, seu cachecol tem uma mancha de café em uma das pontas?

**Fênix diz:** Tem, sim.

**Fênix diz:** Hyoga, você sabe o que isso significa?

**Cisne diz:** O quê?

**Fênix diz:** Que nós podemos ser reais um para o outro.

**Cisne diz:** Isso é maravilhoso!

**Cisne diz:** Seria bom se você deixasse de ser um amigo virtual para um amigo de carne e osso. O problema é descobrir como o Athos faz isso...

**Fênix diz:** Se descobrirmos como fazer isso, você promete que não muda de opinião a meu respeito, depois de me conhecer pessoalmente? [risos]

**Cisne diz:** Prometo. Não acho que você possa piorar a imagem que eu tenho de você... [risos]

**Fênix diz:** Do modo como você falou, ficou parecendo que a imagem que tem de mim é tão ruim que não há como piorar. [risos]

**Cisne diz:** Desse jeito, eu vou pensar que você está pedindo por elogios, Ikki! [risos] Você sabe muito bem que te tenho em alta conta.

**Fênix diz: **Tá bom, tá bom... [risos]

**Fênix diz:** Quanto ao Athos, você disse que ele costuma sair para dar uns passeios.

**Fênix diz:** Quando ele for sair amanhã, por que não o segue? Quem sabe você não descobre algo assim?

**Cisne diz:** Pode deixar, vou segui-lo sim. Amanhã vou tirar o dia e a noite só para ficar atrás do Athos!

**Fênix diz:** Não vai te atrapalhar muito?

**Fênix diz:** Aliás, quais são seus horários de trabalho?

**Fênix diz:** (Antigamente, eu pediria desculpas por parecer indiscreto, mas eu já te disse que agora toda pergunta minha tem um fundo científico, certo?) [risos]

**Cisne diz:** Eu dou aula no período da manhã, de segunda a sexta. Às terças e quintas, eu fico na escola no período da tarde também, fazendo diário, corrigindo provas, preparando aulas... Essas coisas...

**Fênix diz:** Então, nas terças e quintas, você almoça em algum restaurante, já que fica manhã e tarde na escola, certo? Como hoje, que você disse estar num restaurante enquanto tentava entrar na sala de bate-papo pra me encontrar...

**Cisne diz:** Sim. Por que a curiosidade?

**Fênix diz: **E você almoça sempre no mesmo restaurante?

**Cisne diz:** Sempre. A comida é boa, muito mais em conta... Acabo comendo sempre lá.

**Fênix diz:** Mas deve haver outros bons restaurantes por perto.

**Fênix diz:** Você poderia comer em outros lugares.

**Cisne diz:** Por que eu faria isso? Qual o problema do restaurante em que eu costumo comer? [risos]

**Fênix diz: **Porque esse restaurante nem parece tão bom assim. Você reclamou da garçonete, disse que derramou café nas suas provas...

**Fênix diz:** Sem contar que um lugar que permite tipos como o que estava sentado na mesa em frente à sua não pode ser bom.

**Cisne diz: **Ah, o idiota que estava se masturbando? [risos]

**Fênix diz:** Você acha graça disso?

**Fênix diz:** Não tem graça.

**Fênix diz:** Um cara que faz isso num restaurante, em plena luz do dia, não deve ser muito equilibrado. Você pretende mesmo ficar num lugar que te coloca perto de tipos assim?

**Cisne diz: **Foi a primeira vez que aconteceu algo do tipo, tenho certeza de que não acontecerá novamente. Não precisa ficar preocupado, Ikki, eu sei me cuidar!

**Fênix diz:** Sei.

**Fênix diz:** Mesmo assim... você não pode começar a frequentar outro restaurante?

**Cisne diz:** Eu vou analisar minhas possibilidades, tá? Vou ver se encontro algum outro restaurante tão bom quanto este, mas melhor frequentado... Está mais tranquilo agora? Por que tanta preocupação?

**Fênix diz:** Hyoga, se tem algo que aprendi na vida e que vi, na prática, na minha profissão, é que o ser humano pode ser capazes de coisas horríveis. Por isso, se pudermos evitar situações que facilitem essas coisas de acontecerem, melhor.

**Fênix diz:** Quando você escolher um novo restaurante pra frequentar, me avisa qual é. Vou ver se ele também existe na minha realidade e vou verificar se é bom pra você, ok?

**Cisne diz:** Está bem, eu vou escolher um e mando para a sua análise. [risos] Você é realmente muito protetor, não é?

**Fênix diz:** Não; você que é muito ingênuo, igual ao meu irmão.

**Cisne diz:** [risos] Nem tanto!

**Fênix diz:** Você age com tanta naturalidade em relação a isso que, agora sim, fiquei preocupado.

**Fênix diz:** Isso acontece com frequência?

**Fênix diz:** Caras costumam aparecer e fazer essas coisas perto de você?

**Cisne diz:** Claro que não, Ikki! Foi a primeira vez... Normalmente, eu recebo algumas cantadas, umas extremamente atrevidas... Mas foi realmente a primeira vez que a coisa chegou a esse ponto.

**Fênix diz:** Eu não sei como deve ser levar cantadas de homens, mas imagino que eles sejam menos discretos.

**Fênix diz:** Essas cantadas mais atrevidas que você recebe vêm mais de homens ou mulheres?

**Cisne diz:** Geralmente são de mulheres, porque eu não dou muita pinta, se é que você me entende. Mas os homens não são poucos... [risos]

**Cisne diz:** Infelizmente, ainda não encontrei ninguém que não fosse facilmente trocado por um bom livro... Ou um papo contigo! [risos]

**Fênix diz:** [risos]

**Fênix diz:** Você me colocou no mesmo patamar dos seus livros; que honra...

**Fênix diz:** ... Mas e se tivesse que escolher entre um bom livro ou um papo comigo, o que faria?

**Fênix diz:** [risos] Estou brincando; não precisa responder.

**Cisne diz:** Respondo sim, sem problema... Eu prefiro bater papo contigo, ao invés de ler um livro.

**Cisne diz:** Você torna minhas noites mais divertidas... [risos]

**Fênix diz:** Obrigado. Não costumo ouvir que sou uma pessoa divertida...

**Fênix diz:** Acho que o mais surreal dessa nossa relação não é toda essa questão de realidades alternativas, é o fato de você simpatizar comigo e achar minha companhia divertida. [risos]

**Cisne diz:** Não diga isso... [risos] Olha, você nem imagina... Mas passo o dia ansiando por nossas conversas. E olha que nem me empolgo fácil com novas amizades.

**Fênix diz:** Sério? [risos] Você está me deixando mesmo mal-acostumado. Estou me sentido muito importante aqui...

**Fênix diz**: Mas, falando sério, eu também fico ansioso para conversarmos.

**Fênix diz:** Espero que amanhã, quando você for atrás do Athos, descubra algo. Quem sabe eu não tenho uma agradável surpresa quando vier para casa? De repente, além de ver o Athos de novo, eu encontro você com ele, na minha porta...

**Cisne diz:** Seria ótimo! Vou torcer para que isso realmente aconteça...

**Fênix diz:** Vamos supor que isso aconteça (imaginar não faz mal, certo?) O que gostaria de fazer na minha companhia?

**Cisne diz:** Eu adoraria ter outro jantar como aquele; ouvir música; conversar... Eu gosto de conversas olho no olho, sabe?

**Cisne diz:** Não que as nossas sejam ruins... Eu só...

**Cisne diz:** Calor humano não seria de todo mal, de vez em quando... [risos]

**Fênix diz:** Eu posso cozinhar pra você.

**Fênix diz:** Não que eu seja um exímio cozinheiro, mas acho que sei me virar razoavelmente bem.

**Fênix diz:** Não é sempre que posso ter um amigo em casa, desse jeito.

**Cisne diz:** Eu realmente espero que isso aconteça, Ikki. Como eu disse, adoraria jantar novamente com você.

**Fênix diz: **Não esqueça de trazer meu cachecol, quando me visitar! [risos] Eu gosto muito dele.

**Fênix diz:** Aliás, se puder impedir que o Athos o estrague, eu ficaria agradecido. Esse cachecol tem valor sentimental...

**Cisne diz:** Sentimental? Por quê?

**Fênix diz:** Sentimental porque esse cachecol foi presente de uma pessoa muito especial para mim.

**Cisne diz:** Alguma namorada?

**Fênix diz:** Sim. Na verdade, mais que isso.

**Fênix diz:** Foi minha noiva.

**Cisne diz:** Noiva? Uau! Interessante... Mas por que vocês não se casaram?

**Fênix diz:** Ah, foram muitos problemas...

**Fênix diz:** Ela era ótima, sabe? Uma garota maravilhosa, doce e gentil... um amor de pessoa.

**Fênix diz:** Mas eu sou péssimo para valorizar as pessoas, acho. Não soube dar o valor certo a ela.

**Fênix diz:** Eu não sei por que não nos casamos, para ser sincero. Mas, simplesmente... não aconteceu.

**Fênix diz:** Na verdade, se eu parar pra pensar, toda a minha relação com ela foi baseada em perguntas do tipo "por que não?"... Éramos conhecidos de infância, então por que não namorar? Namoramos um tempo, então por que não noivar?

**Fênix diz:** Mas, quando chegou o momento de casar e me veio à cabeça "por que não casar?", eu não conseguia pensar numa resposta muito bem argumentada, mas a falta de motivos para não casar já não era o bastante. Então eu mudei a pergunta. "Por que casar?" E não havia qualquer resposta também.

**Fênix diz:** Daí, terminei com ela. Foi péssimo porque, na época, ela trabalhava para mim, como minha secretária. Ela se sentiu tão mal que pediu demissão, porque não conseguia mais me ver todo dia depois de termos rompido...

**Fênix diz:** E as pessoas, que adoram se intrometer nos assuntos alheios, passaram a dizer que ela só trabalhava pra mim por ser minha noiva e que, quando nos separamos, eu a demiti...

**Cisne diz:** Que situação horrível, Ikki. Mas, quer saber? Você agiu da forma correta. Minha mãe costumava dizer: "Se você não tem cem por cento de certeza de que quer casar, não case!"

**Cisne diz:** O que houve com ela? Vocês ainda mantém algum contato?

**Fênix diz:** Nós tentamos manter contato um tempo. Eu não queria me afastar dela por inteiro. Sempre tive muito carinho por ela.

**Fênix diz:** Talvez esse tenha sido meu erro. Se eu tivesse me afastado, talvez ela estivesse bem hoje...

**Cisne diz:** Como assim?

**Fênix diz:** A gente ficou um tempo afastado depois de ela pedir demissão. Shun vivia me dizendo que eu não podia simplesmente deixar as coisas assim, que se eu continuasse tratando as pessoas desse jeito, eu acabaria sozinho no mundo...

**Fênix diz:** Eu me sinto péssimo com isso, Hyoga. Eu sei que devia ter sentido muito a falta dela quando nos separamos, mas não senti. Devo ter mesmo algum problema...

**Fênix diz:** De qualquer modo, eu resolvi fazer o que Shun me disse e liguei pra ela, marcando um encontro, para que pudéssemos tentar ser amigos, para não nos perdermos um do outro. Ela aceitou e fiquei de pegá-la em casa para irmos almoçar.

**Fênix diz:** Estava chovendo muito naquele dia e eu não sei bem o que aconteceu, eu dirijo bem, eu estava com o carro bem revisado. Eu não tinha problemas de insônia naquela época, lembro-me de ter dormido bem, eu estava bem, estava tudo bem. Juro que estava.

**Fênix diz: **Mas eu perdi o controle do carro numa curva. O carro derrapou na pista molhada e batemos num muro.

**Fênix diz:** Ela não resistiu. Eu sobrevivi; mas ela, não.

**Fênix diz:** Eu a matei, sabe?

**Cisne diz:** Não, eu não sei. Fatalidades acontecem, Ikki. Você não a matou. Foi um acidente...

**Fênix diz:** Eu estava dirigindo, Hyoga. De quem mais pode ser a culpa?

**Cisne diz:** A culpa é sua só porque você estava na direção? Isso não tem nada a ver... Por que não culpar a pista molhada? Ou, então, a chuva que molhou a pista... Ou quem sabe o fabricante do pneu que não teve aderência suficiente... Foi um acidente, Ikki. Ninguém está livre disso.

**Fênix diz:** É melhor mudarmos de assunto. Tem dois anos que isso aconteceu e até hoje, Shun tenta me convencer de que não foi minha culpa. Mas, como ele gosta de dizer, sou cabeça-dura. Aliás, a Esmeralda também dizia isso... Pelo visto, é consenso geral. [risos]

**Cisne diz:** Tenho que concordar com eles... [risos]

**Cisne diz:** Mas me entristece te ver assumindo uma culpa que não lhe cabe.

**Cisne diz:** Mudando de assunto, então. Você deve ficar elegante com esse cachecol; gostaria de te ver usando ele... [risos]

**Fênix diz:** Se quiser, posso te mandar uma foto minha com ele.

**Cisne diz:** Opa! Quero sim! [risos]

**Fênix diz:** Certo. Vou escolher uma aqui...

**Fênix diz:** Pronto. Enviei. A garota loira que está na foto comigo é essa namorada/noiva de que te falei... a Esmeralda.

**Fênix diz:** Hyoga? Tudo bem?

**Fênix diz:** Você está calado já tem uns cinco minutos... [risos] Algum problema?

**Cisne diz:** Eu conheço a Esmeralda...

**Cisne diz: **Essa mulher que está na foto com você trabalha como secretária do diretor da escola onde trabalho. Quando você citou o nome dela, eu não me toquei de que conhecia alguém com o mesmo nome... Mas vendo essa foto... É ela, Ikki. Tenho certeza!

**Fênix diz:** Como assim, ela trabalha na mesma escola que você? Não pode ser, Hyoga. A Esmeralda morreu.

**Cisne diz:** Não na minha realidade, Ikki.

**Cisne diz:** Será que existe um Ikki por aqui?

**Fênix diz:** Eu não estou nem conseguindo aceitar que exista uma Esmeralda aí, Hyoga.

**Fênix diz:** E, para ser sincero, também não gostei da sua pergunta.

**Fênix diz:** E daí, se existir um Ikki aí?

**Cisne diz:** Por que você não gostou? Eu acho que seria legal tentar uma amizade com o Ikki daqui, você não acha?

**Fênix diz:** Por que você vai querer fazer amizade com o Ikki daí?

**Cisne diz: **Porque vocês são pessoas interessantes e, como eu te disse, gosto de conversas olho no olho. Seria ótimo! Eu estou realmente empolgado com essa ideia! Será que vocês são iguaizinhos em tudo? [risos]

**Fênix diz:** Você nem conheceu esse cara e já afirma que ele é interessante? Ele não sou eu; não saia afirmando que temos qualquer coisa em comum, está bem?

**Cisne diz:** Nossa! Por que você está tão nervoso, Ikki? Eu praticamente estou dizendo que adoraria conhecê-lo pessoalmente!

**Fênix diz:** Por que ele não sou eu! Olha, Hyoga, se você quer tanto uma conversa olho no olho, então é melhor não continuarmos com isso. Já que você acredita que existe um Ikki na sua realidade, vá conhecê-lo e espero que sejam muito bons amigos. Aliás; esquece o negócio do Athos. Pra que ficar buscando complicações, não é mesmo? Pra que buscar ser amigo de um cara que vive num mundo paralelo ao seu, se você pode ter seus amigos aí sem maiores dificuldades, certo?

**Cisne diz:** Ikki, não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

**Fênix diz:** Na verdade, foi exatamente isso que você quis dizer, Hyoga.

**Fênix diz:** Quer saber? Eu cansei disso. Tchau.

**Fênix saiu da conversa.**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	9. NOVE

**De: cisne**

**Para: fenix**

**Assunto: Preciso falar com você!**

Oi, Ikki.

Eu não sei se você ainda está bravo comigo, mas precisamos conversar.

Bom, fiz diversas descobertas e gostaria de compartilhar com você. A primeira delas é sobre o Athos; eu o segui hoje por todo o tempo, mas ele não fez nada mais do que ficar andando de um lado para o outro, cheirando alguns cachorros e fazendo coisas consideradas normais para um cão. Porém, quando estávamos passando em frente a mercearia, eu descobri que o Athos pertencia ao dono. O Sr. Sato já sabia que eu estava com ele e, como viu que o Athos estava sendo muito bem tratado e por me considerar um cara solitário, não exigiu o cachorro de volta.

Como a possibilidade de te encontrar falhou miseravelmente, eu resolvi me aproximar da Esmeralda para descobrir se há um Ikki nessa realidade (por favor, não fique bravo. Para mim, vocês são iguais, entende?). Enfim, engatei um papo com ela e, depois de muitas perguntas indiscretas, ela me revelou que teve um noivo, chamado Ikki.

Eu continuei interrogando a moça, claro que discretamente, e descobri algo aterrador: O noivo terminou com ela pouco tempo antes do casamento e, depois de um tempo afastados, eles saíram para tentar reatar os laços de amizade. Mas sofreram um acidente de carro terrível; o carro derrapou, capotou e o Ikki acabou morrendo nesse acidente. A Esmeralda se culpa até hoje pelo acidente, já que ela havia tirado a atenção de Ikki numa curva, por alguma razão boba...

Acho que você já percebeu que precisamos conversar, não é?

Vou te esperar esta noite, ok? Espero que você apareça...

Até mais,

Hyoga.

**_CONTINUA..._**


	10. DEZ

Fênix diz: Oi.

Cisne diz: Oi, Ikki.

Cisne diz: Você ainda está chateado comigo?

Fênix diz: Não tenho por que estar chateado com você ou não.

Fênix diz: E você não deveria ficar preocupado com o que penso ou deixo de pensar, já que não existo na sua realidade.

Cisne diz: Não fale assim. É claro que me preocupo com o que você pensa! Estando em outra realidade ou não, você é meu amigo. Ou será que deixou de ser?

Fênix diz: Olha, eu li o seu e-mail e entendi que as coisas são mais estranhas do que eu pensava.

Fênix diz: Mas, de tudo isso, tem só uma coisa que eu quero te perguntar.

Fênix diz: Se você tivesse descoberto que eu "existo" aí, na sua realidade... Quero dizer, se tivesse descoberto que meu outro "eu" existisse e estivesse vivo aí... o que você teria feito?

Fênix diz: Se essa Esmeralda, que não é a minha Esmeralda, tivesse te dito que esse cara, que não sou eu, estivesse vivo... O que você teria feito, Hyoga?

Cisne diz: Eu sempre serei sincero com você, mesmo que o que eu diga possa te chatear. Eu o teria procurado, sim. Eu tentaria me aproximar do Ikki dessa minha realidade, mas jamais deixaria você de lado... Eu não substituiria um pelo outro, seria amigo de ambos, entende? Mesmo que você estivesse vivo nessa realidade, eu continuaria seguindo o Athos e tentaria achar uma forma de te encontrar, de chegar até você nessa outra realidade...

Fênix diz: Ah, claro.

Fênix diz: Com certeza, você continuaria falando comigo.

Fênix diz: Não sei se você me diz isso porque é ingênuo e realmente acha que faria isso... Ou se você não tem coragem de falar a verdade. Porque, sério mesmo, Hyoga... Vamos supor que você estivesse certo, e que esse Ikki fosse exatamente igual a mim.

Fênix diz: Então por que você continuaria falando com os dois? Tudo o que eu tenho para oferecer é uma amizade virtual, enquanto que ele poderia te dar o mesmo que eu, mas de forma real e concreta. Para que você perderia seu tempo falando com os dois? É óbvio que um de nós seria descartado, por uma questão de praticidade. Sem dúvidas, seria eu, porque não passo de um amigo virtual. Já ele seria real...

Cisne diz: Você é real.

Fênix diz: Talvez você até tentasse manter algum contato comigo, por algum tempo. Mas, uma hora, você iria se cansar.

Cisne diz: Ikki, talvez eu exista na sua realidade. Já parou pra pensar nisso? Você não teria curiosidade de me encontrar? Saber como eu sou aí, saber se nossa amizade se daria da mesma forma?

Fênix diz: Não, eu não tenho curiosidade de encontrar um outro Hyoga, porque eu estou conversando com você. Se tem algum Hyoga que eu gostaria de conhecer, esse Hyoga é só você, e não alguma cópia malfeita sua que exista na minha realidade.

Fênix diz: Mas é bom que a gente tenha esclarecido essas coisas. Eu sabia que não devíamos ter levado tudo isso adiante. Desde o início, quando descobrimos essa situação absurda, eu disse que era melhor deixarmos isso tudo pra lá. Você é quem me convenceu de que valeria a pena conversarmos, mesmo que não passasse disso.

Fênix diz: Só que agora você deixou bem claro que precisa do "olho-no-olho". Então, é melhor deixar isso pra lá. Sinto muito se não existe um Ikki aí, mas eu não estou a fim de ser a sobra com quem você vai falar só porque a versão "real" não existe mais.

Cisne diz: Ikki, por favor! Isso é só um mal entendido, eu não consegui me expressar propriamente e acabei magoando você.

Cisne diz: Eu jamais deixaria de falar com você, porque você é a primeira pessoa com quem consigo conversar de fato. Já parou para pensar que deve existir uma razão para o Ikki daqui estar morto? Talvez você tenha razão, o Ikki da minha realidade era alguém totalmente diferente e eu estava destinado a encontrar você, não ele.

Cisne diz: Então, você pode esquecer isso? Eu não quero perder sua amizade por causa disso.

Fênix diz: Eu estou pouco me importando se o Ikki daí morreu.

Fênix diz: Você entende que ele não sou eu, Hyoga? Mesmo que fôssemos iguais, ele não seria eu.

Fênix diz: É como se... ok, vamos cogitar a possibilidade que você mencionou. Suponhamos que exista um Hyoga aqui. Você se importaria se eu fosse atrás dele?

Cisne diz: Se você me deixasse de lado por ele, eu me importaria, sim.

Fênix diz: E se eu continuasse falando com você, como amigo, mas me tornasse algo mais dele? Te incomodaria?

Cisne diz: Então é esse o seu medo? Você está com ciúmes de mim? O que te faz pensar que o Ikki daqui, hétero como você, teria algo a mais comigo?

Fênix diz: Eu não disse isso. Eu só queria saber se você gostaria de me ver com uma versão sua e, de repente, dando mais atenção a ele que a você.

Fênix diz: E eu não sei como meu outro eu agiria aí. Mas se você chegasse todo sorridente para ele, todo amigável por achar que eu e ele éramos a mesma pessoa... Sei lá, Hyoga. Você é bonito; eu não sei o que poderia passar pela cabeça dessa minha versão malfeita.

Cisne diz: Talvez passasse a mesma coisa que passa pela sua. Eu seria um bom candidato a amigo. [risos]

Fênix diz: É diferente, Hyoga. Se você o encontrasse e, diante dele, começasse a sorrir como naquela sua foto e falasse todas essas coisas, e fosse todo gentil e cordial, não garanto que esse outro Ikki te trataria como apenas um bom candidato a amigo.

Cisne diz: E isso não seria bom? Ikki, você é maravilhoso, eu gosto muito do seu jeito e, honestamente, se pudesse ter um cara como você numa versão bissexual, eu realmente me acharia um cara de sorte... Você não ficaria feliz por mim?

Fênix diz: Quer dizer que se a minha versão, na sua realidade, quisesse algo contigo... Você aceitava?

Cisne diz: Eu não gosto de pensar nessas suposições, Ikki. Isso jamais aconteceria, porque não existe uma versão sua aqui.

Fênix diz: Está bem; mas você ainda não me respondeu. E se eu me envolvesse com uma versão sua aqui?

Cisne diz: Bom, se a sua versão daqui fosse exatamente como você, acho que eu poderia me envolver, sim. E acho que, se houvesse uma versão minha aí, ele não hesitaria em ficar contigo e é óbvio que eu ficaria um pouco enciumado, sim. Mas não por ser deixado de lado; nem por nossas conversas se tornarem mais escassas...

Cisne diz: Mas não deveríamos estar discutindo isso, sabia? Não faz o menor sentido. Não há uma versão sua aqui e, se houver uma versão minha aí, você é hétero! Por que estamos discutindo isso? Nenhuma das duas situações jamais aconteceria...

Cisne diz: Podemos mudar de assunto?

Fênix diz: Por que você é tão radical? Por que fica afirmando, com tanta ênfase, que nenhuma dessas situações jamais aconteceria?

Cisne diz: E por acaso elas aconteceriam?

Fênix diz: Não sei.

Fênix diz: Talvez.

Fênix diz: Não sei, Hyoga. Você me confunde.

Cisne diz: Você quer discutir hipóteses estranhas e eu que te deixo confuso? [risos]

Fênix diz: Você me confunde porque eu não me reconheço quando falo contigo, Hyoga.

Fênix diz: Eu não entendo as coisas que penso, nem o que sinto em relação a você. Não entendo por que fiquei tão nervoso ontem, não entendo por que mexeu tanto comigo a possibilidade de você encontrar uma versão minha aí. Porque, se ele fosse mesmo como eu, então ele poderia ter algo que eu não posso, que é a sua companhia real e eu... Ah, Hyoga. Eu não sei.

Cisne diz: Eu entendo. Acho que me sentiria da mesma forma, se você encontrasse um Hyoga por aí.

Cisne diz: Ikki, eu te prometi que não tentaria ler nada nas entrelinhas e não estou tentando, certo? Mas eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa...

Cisne diz: Quando você disse que talvez a sua versão poderia não me considerar apenas como um bom candidato a amigo, você estava se baseando em si mesmo?

Cisne diz: Ikki? Você ainda está aí?

Fênix diz: Estou sim, desculpe.

Fênix diz: É que você me faz perguntas difíceis.

Fênix diz: E aí, eu fico olhando para a tela do meu note sem saber o que escrever.

Cisne diz: Sinto muito por isso. [risos]

Fênix diz: Mas concluí que, se a resposta fosse "não", ela teria surgido imediatamente.

Fênix diz: Então, eu acho que sim... Possivelmente, eu estava me baseando em mim mesmo quando fiz aquele comentário.

Cisne diz: Ok.

Cisne diz: Obrigado pela sinceridade...

Fênix diz: E se acontecesse?

Fênix diz: Quero dizer; se eu passasse a te enxergar como algo mais que só um bom amigo... Qual seria a sua reação?

Cisne diz: Eu não sei... Venho tentando apagar essa ideia da minha mente desde que nos conhecemos...

Fênix diz: Que ideia? A de que eu e você poderíamos ser mais que amigos?

Cisne diz: Sim; e você não faz ideia do quanto me deixou sem jeito agora, com essa pergunta tão direta! [risos] Não me leve a mal, é que você é um cara atraente, tem um papo legal, nada mais natural do que eu me interessar por alguém assim, certo? Mas eu já deixei bem claro a mim mesmo que somos bons amigos, nada mais que isso. Não se preocupe, está bem?

Fênix diz: Eu acho que te preocupei demais, não é?

Fênix diz: Quando te falei que não curtia o fato de as mulheres sempre ficarem enxergando coisas que não existiam...

Fênix diz: Eu realmente não gosto que fiquem tentando ver coisas que não existem; não gosto que interpretem errado minhas atitudes...

Fênix diz: Mas, nesse caso, eu estou te dizendo que não sei como me sinto em relação a você. Eu gosto de você; isso já sei muito bem. Acho que nunca tive um amigo com quem pudesse me sentir tão à vontade, cuja companhia fosse tão agradável.

Fênix diz: Também nunca me vi pensando tanto em uma pessoa ao longo do dia...

Fênix diz: Isso pode significar algo. Eu realmente não sei, Hyoga.

Fênix diz: Mas pode não significar nada; eu estou mesmo confuso. Às vezes, estou só impressionado com toda essa situação surreal e por isso me sinta tão diferente em relação a você. Talvez eu esteja um pouco obcecado por você justamente porque não podemos ter um contato maior. Como eu disse, não sei.

Cisne diz: Está bem, não precisa explicar nada. Eu estou feliz com nossa amizade e não tenho grandes esperanças de que ela passe disso. Como eu falei antes, não fique preocupado com isso, eu sei me cuidar muito bem. Não é como se você fosse me partir o coração caso percebesse que tudo isso não significa nada.

Cisne diz: Podemos mudar de assunto? Isso é um pouco embaraçoso... [risos]

Fênix diz: Podemos, claro.

Fênix diz: Vamos falar sobre o seu e-mail... ele me deixou intrigado.

Fênix diz: Quer dizer então que existe uma Esmeralda aí... e que ela também era noiva de um Ikki...

Fênix diz: O que mais ela falou sobre o Ikki? Fora a questão do acidente...

Cisne diz: Ela disse que o amava muito, mas ele sempre foi um homem arredio. O namoro deles durou muito tempo, mas ela meio que já esperava o término, pois nunca foi um daqueles romances tórridos. Ela disse ainda que o Ikki era teimoso, bonito, inteligente, genioso, forte e solitário.

Fênix diz: Ela já esperava o término? Nossa, eu... Sempre pensei que tivesse disfarçado bem.

Fênix diz: Ela te disse se foi feliz com ele?

Cisne diz: Sim, foram os melhores anos da vida dela. Mas pode ser influência da culpa, também. Ela mesma faz questão de dizer que o relacionamento nunca foi isso tudo, mas que depois da morte dele, entrou numa sessão de nostalgia sem fim.

Fênix diz: Ela não devia fazer isso.

Fênix diz: Você sabe se ela está vendo alguém? Se ela está namorando?

Cisne diz: Não, ela está sozinha.

Cisne diz: Ela vive como você vive aí, Ikki. Sozinho, traumatizado, cultivando um sentimento de culpa que não deveria sentir...

Fênix diz: Pois ela não devia. Me parece que, na sua realidade, as coisas são como deveriam ter sido. Se alguém devia ter morrido naquele acidente, esse alguém era eu.

Fênix diz: Você tem que falar isso para ela, Hyoga. Não desse jeito, claro, mas... Ela precisa saber que não teve culpa de nada!

Fênix diz: Eu a fiz desperdiçar tantos anos da sua vida comigo... não quero que ela perca mais tempo por minha culpa.

Cisne diz: Eu disse todas essas coisas a ela, mas, assim como você, a Esmeralda está convicta de que foi culpada por acabar com a vida do noivo e vive se martirizando até hoje.

Cisne diz: Assim como você, ela não aceitará a verdade...

Fênix diz: Eu sei que posso estar pedindo muito, Hyoga... Mas se você puder ajudar a Esmeralda a superar isso, eu seria eternamente grato a você.

Fênix diz: Hyoga, tem outra coisa que me deixou intrigado nessa história.

Fênix diz: Se eu... "existi" nessa sua realidade e se existe uma casa igual à minha aí... Será então que essa casa não me pertencia?

Cisne diz: É perfeitamente possível. Até porque, pelo que você já falou da decoração, tudo parece exatamente como é na sua casa. Eu vou averiguar isso...

Cisne diz: Eu aluguei por intermédio de um advogado, não cheguei a conhecer o proprietário porque ele não queria lidar com essas coisas... Você conhece algum advogado de nome Shiryu Suiyama?

Fênix diz: Shiryu?

Fênix diz: Claro que conheço! É meu sócio na firma em que trabalho.

Fênix diz: Você olhou os contratos? A documentação da casa está no nome de quem?

Cisne diz: Eu não me lembro... Espera um pouco que eu vou verificar.

Cisne diz: Ufa! Custei para achar a pasta onde guardo essas coisas... Eu tinha tirado do lugar e não me lembrava...

Cisne diz: O nome do proprietário é Shun Amamiya. Pelo sobrenome, é o seu irmão, não é?

Fênix diz: Sim...

Fênix diz: Então ele alugou minha casa?

Fênix diz: E manteve tudo igual? Por que ele faria isso?

Cisne diz: Acho que ainda é muito doloroso para ele; O acidente é bem recente, Ikki. Ainda não se passaram nem seis meses desde que ele ocorreu...

Fênix diz: Não se passaram seis meses?

Fênix diz: Que estranho. Aqui já tem quase dois anos que o acidente ocorreu...

Fênix diz: Então, minhas coisas devem estar exatamente no lugar em que eu sempre as coloquei.

Fênix diz: Você diz que se mudou há duas semanas, não foi?

Fênix diz: Já teve tempo de investigar a casa e conhecê-la em detalhes?

Cisne diz: Ainda não.

Cisne diz: Tem algo que eu deveria ver?

Fênix diz: Bom, se o Shun deixou tudo como estava e se você ainda não mexeu em nada... Eu posso apresentar a minha casa para você.

Cisne diz: Isso seria ótimo! Por onde começamos o tour?

Fênix diz: Pela entrada. Leve o seu notebook, para eu poder te guiar pela casa e mostrar alguns segredos dela.

Cisne diz: Prontinho, já estou a postos.

Fênix diz: Vá lá pra fora. Saia de casa mesmo; quero te mostrar uma coisa na escada que dá para a porta de entrada.

Cisne diz: Está bem, eu estou aqui fora. Você não sabe como é difícil digitar de pé e com uma mão só.

Cisne diz: [risos]

Fênix diz: [risos]

Fênix diz: Se tudo estiver como eu deixei, você vai perceber o seguinte: A escada é rodeada de muitas plantas e flores. Bom, eu nunca cuidei desse jardim; quem fazia isso era o Shun. Se bem que não sei como deve estar agora... Enfim, se tudo estiver igual, a escada é de madeira e branca. São cinco degraus e, se você contar, no terceiro degrau, no canto direito, tem um desses gnomos de jardim.

Fênix diz: Eu não sou do tipo que coloca gnomos no jardim; quem me deu esse negócio foi o Shun. Mas me teve alguma serventia; porque, um dia, eu notei que parte da tábua do terceiro degrau estava um pouco solta no canto direito. Achei que seria um bom lugar para deixar um chave reserva, caso um dia eu precisasse. Então coloquei a chave dentro do vão desse terceiro degrau. E coloquei o gnomo de jardim em cima, para me lembrar onde era. Dá uma olhada e vê se a chave continua aí.

Cisne diz: As flores morreram, Ikki. Acho que seu irmão não conseguiu mais cuidar delas. Mas a chave continua no mesmo lugar, acabei de pegá-la.

Fênix diz: Morreram?

Fênix diz: É uma pena, Hyoga... Esse jardim era muito bonito, o Shun sempre cuidou dele com tanto esmero. Eu não costumo dizer, mas gosto muito de ver esse jardim tão cheio de vida sempre que saio e quando regresso à minha casa.

Fênix diz: Talvez eu devesse dizer isso a ele, mais vezes...

Fênix diz: Bom, vamos seguir com o tour... Pode entrar em casa. Mas não saia do hall de entrada. Quero te mostrar uma coisa lá.

Cisne diz: Ok, já estou no hall. O que você quer me mostrar?

Fênix diz: Você deve estar vendo que aí no hall de entrada tem um cabideiro perto da porta. Sempre que eu chego do trabalho, deixo meu sobretudo e cachecol pendurados ali. Ao longo da parede, tem um aparador e, acima dele, um espelho que encobre boa parte da parede. Tanto que, imediatamente após entrar, você deve ser capaz de ver sua própria imagem refletida nele.

Fênix diz: Eu não gosto desse espelho.

Cisne diz: E por que não? Eu gosto de ver minha imagem toda vez que eu entro... Sou muito narcisista?

Fênix diz: [risos]

Fênix diz: Deve ser! [risos] Mas você pode...

Fênix diz: Meu problema é que, toda vez, quando eu chegava em casa, pendurava minhas coisas e deixava minha pasta no aparador, inevitavelmente eu olhava para esse espelho e via minha imagem refletida nele. É um espelho muito grande e acho que isso aumentava a impressão de solidão que meu próprio reflexo me passava. Muitas vezes, eu quis tirá-lo daí, mas o Shun dizia que não ficaria bem e me perguntava o motivo pra isso. Lógico que eu nunca falei, então o espelho ficou.

Cisne diz: Você nunca se abriu com seu irmão a respeito da sua solidão? Talvez, se você fizesse isso, não se sentiria assim todo o tempo. Ele seria ainda mais presente...

Fênix diz: O Shun já se preocupa demais comigo sem que eu tenha de dizer qualquer coisa. [risos] Se eu disser a ele que me sinto só, aí sim, ele não vai sair do meu pé. Vai começar de novo com aquela história de que eu preciso encontrar um grande amor, que eu preciso de alguém para suprir o vazio que a Esmeralda deixou...

Fênix diz: Só que a Esmeralda não deixou um vazio. Ou melhor; o vazio sempre existiu e ela nunca conseguiu preenchê-lo.

Cisne diz: Eu entendo bem o que você diz. Também nunca encontrei ninguém que me preenchesse como eu gostaria (Nossa, isso não soou nada bem, mas você me entendeu! [risos]). Será que somos muito exigentes? Não é como se não houvesse opções disponíveis, não é?

Fênix diz: Não que eu saia procurando por aí, mas, das pessoas com quem já estive... Nenhuma me interessou muito.

Fênix diz: Na verdade, não me interessaram nem um pouco.

Fênix diz: Isso é engraçado. Sempre achei que eu fosse muito chato, já que não conseguia achar ninguém interessante. Entretanto, com você...

Cisne diz: Comigo...

Fênix diz: Com você, todo o tempo que eu passo ainda parece pouco.

Cisne diz: Você não sabe o quanto é bom ouvir isso, porque eu me sinto da mesma forma.

Cisne diz: Vamos continuar nosso tour, antes que isso fique meloso demais e eu comece a viajar nas suas palavras? [risos]

Fênix diz: [risos]

Fênix diz: Mas é verdade. Eu gosto muito da sua companhia e, ao contrário do que ocorre com as outra pessoas, não fico contando os minutos para me ver livre de você. Muito pelo contrário, eu gostaria que o nosso tempo se prolongasse e que nossa forma de contato também aumentasse.

Cisne diz: Já percebeu que você está melhorando consideravelmente com as palavras? Na primeira vez em que conversamos, estava todo acanhado, sem saber bem o que dizer... Agora, está roubando as palavras de minha boca e me deixando assim, corado e embasbacado.

Fênix diz: A culpa é sua. [risos]

Fênix diz: Eu não era de falar essas coisas. Aliás, ainda não sou. Você conseguiu me deixar mais solto, mas só por aqui. Escrever é diferente; é mais fácil do que falar...

Cisne diz: Tem razão.

Fênix diz: Mas eu não quero te deixar sem-graça. Se te incomoda, eu paro de falar/escrever essas coisas.

Cisne diz: Ah, não se importe com isso! Qual o problema de ficar vermelho? Pode continuar... [risos]

Cisne diz: E o problema não é ficar sem graça. Por isso, é melhor continuarmos o tour, certo?

Fênix diz: Ah, sim. Entendi.

Fênix diz: Está bem; vamos continuar. Bem, a sala de estar e a sala de jantar, sinceramente, não tem nada de mais. Não costumo passar muito tempo lá.

Fênix diz: Como você bem sabe, o lugar em que gosto de ficar é naquela minha sala-íntima.

Fênix diz: Quero dizer, "nossa" sala-íntima, certo?

Cisne diz: Sim, a "nossa" sala-íntima é o melhor lugar da casa! Tenho passado muito tempo lá, sabia?

Fênix diz: É mesmo? Fazendo o quê?

Cisne diz: Lendo. Às vezes, gosto de ficar quietinho também, olhando para as estrelas... Eu me sinto próximo de você quando faço isso... Desculpe, isso é besteira...

Fênix diz: Não é besteira.

Fênix diz: Eu também já fiz isso.

Fênix diz: E realmente te senti mais perto. Vai ver, é porque você também estava lá naquele momento...

Cisne diz: Pronto, estou na nossa sala. Tem algo mais que eu deva ver aqui, ou podemos prosseguir?

Fênix diz: Tem, sim.

Cisne diz: E o que é?

Fênix diz: Esse sofá também tem o formato hexagonal, porque é acoplado à parede. Pelo modo como pedi ao carpinteiro para fazer, ele é vazado em um dos assentos. Se você for contando, a partir da entrada, no sentido anti-horário, é o segundo assento. Pode levantá-lo; é solto.

Fênix diz: Você vai encontrar uma caixa de madeira aí dentro.

Fênix diz: Nem o Shun sabe da existência dela... meu irmão pensa que não me importo com essas coisas, mas... Eu costumo guardar tudo que me traz alguma recordação que possa marcar a minha vida.

Fênix diz: Nunca fui do tipo de montar álbum com fotos ou coisa assim. Mas gosto de recordar. Então, eu tenho o costume de fazer o seguinte: sempre que vivo um momento que sei que me marcou, pego alguma coisa ali do local e levo comigo. São coisas pequenas, sem importância, mas que ganham grande valor para mim. Por exemplo... abra a caixa.

Fênix diz: Está vendo umas folhas secas dentro de um saquinho plástico? Elas estavam no chão quando eu e Shun pudemos finalmente sair do orfanato. Era outono e a frente do prédio em que vivíamos estava cheia dessas folhas. Eu sempre varria a frente do lugar e, nessa última vez em que tive de executar essa tarefa, peguei essas folhas e guardei comigo, como lembrança desse dia.

Cisne diz: Olha só o que eu achei aqui... O seu diário! Praticamente todo em branco! [risos]

Cisne diz: E esse galho de árvore é uma lembrança de quê?

Fênix diz: Foi de quando eu me mudei para essa casa com o Shun. Sabe, quando eu vim para cá, consegui alugá-la por um preço muito baixo, porque ela não era como você a vê, agora. Era acabada, mas servia para um garoto de 18 anos e seu irmão caçula.

Fênix diz: No dia em que viemos, não tínhamos muitas coisas, então não deveria ser difícil nos acomodarmos. Mas a casa estava caindo aos pedaços, suja, mal-cuidada. Então eu comecei a arrumar tudo e pedi para o Shun me ajudar. Só que ele era muito novinho, tinha só 12 anos e o trabalho era muito pesado. Então deixei que ele fosse brincar enquanto eu tentava reparar as coisas por conta própria.

Fênix diz: Quando vi, Shun tinha ido para o quintal e, algum tempo depois, escutei um grito dele. Meu irmão tinha brincado de subir na árvore que tem lá atrás e caiu. Não foi nada grave; mas guardei um pedaço do galho que caiu junto com ele para nunca me esquecer de sempre manter um olho no Shun, para vigiá-lo e não deixar que ele se machuque.

Cisne diz: Você coloca peso demais nas costas, como se a segurança e felicidade de todos que te rodeiam estivessem em suas mãos. Deveria relaxar um pouco, Ikki...

Fênix diz: É quando a gente relaxa que as coisas dão errado, Hyoga...

Fênix diz: Bom, sei que essa caixa parece cheia de lixo e entulho, mas eu gostaria que você não a jogasse fora. Ela é muito importante pra mim; é praticamente a história da minha vida. Reconheço que, aos olhos de qualquer pessoa, é apenas um amontoado de coisas. Guardanapos, tampinhas de garrafas, panfletos aleatórios, pedras avulsas, caixas de fósforos, pedaços de fitas, recortes de jornal... mas cada uma dessas coisas guarda um pedaço de quem eu sou.

Cisne diz: É claro que eu não vou jogar fora. Olha, eu sei que a coisa certa a fazer seria entregar isso ao seu irmão, mas não sei... Também sinto uma vontade imensa de guardá-la comigo. Posso ficar com ela por alguns dias, até ter coragem de entregá-la ao Shun?

Fênix diz: Na verdade, eu estava criando coragem para pedir que você a guardasse contigo, mesmo.

Fênix diz: Essa caixa guarda um lado meu que eu nunca mostrei para ninguém, só para você.

Fênix diz: Se eu a mostrei para você, é porque eu queria que você a visse, porque é uma parte minha que eu estou, de certa forma, entregando a você. Entende?

Cisne diz: Entendo e agradeço por confiar a mim algo tão precioso.

Cisne diz: Tem um livro bem velho aqui... Está bastante surrado, mas o título da história ainda está visível...

Cisne diz: "O patinho feio"? [risos] Qual é a lembrança deste?

Fênix diz: Ah, esse livro? [risos] Meu livro preferido de quando eu era criança. Disseram que quando cheguei ao orfanato, eu já estava com ele e nunca o larguei.

Fênix diz: Você lembra que, quando nos conhecemos, você me disse que gostava de cisnes?

Cisne diz: Claro que lembro...

Fênix diz: Naquele dia, eu não te disse, mas também gosto muito. Provavelmente por causa desse livro. E, sendo sincero, quando entrei naquela sala e vi que só havia uma pessoa, quase saí dela. Mas então vi que o apelido da pessoa ali era "Cisne" e isso me fez querer ficar.

Fênix diz: Ainda bem que eu fiquei... [risos] E, bom, agora que já me abri tanto, sinto que posso te perguntar algumas coisas mais íntimas, não? Por exemplo... por que gosta de cisnes?

Cisne diz: Minha mãe era obcecada por eles... Ela era uma bailarina muito talentosa; depois que interpretou a rainha dos cisnes em "O lago dos cisnes", ela se tornou uma apaixonada por esses animais. O meu quarto, por exemplo, era todo decorado com cisnes... Eu me lembro que foi assim até eu me tornar um adolescente e exigir uma decoração mais "máscula". [risos] Ela encenou esse espetáculo durante muito tempo... Quando criança, eu sempre assistia aos ensaios e ao próprio espetáculo... Eu me lembro de vê-la dançar e ficar completamente fascinado com a habilidade de minha mãe. Ela era tão incrível, Ikki. Os movimentos dos braços, a expressão... ela era tão perfeita... Acho que convivi tanto com a obsessão dela por cisnes que acabei herdando. [risos] Eu tenho até um cisne tatuado...

Fênix diz: É mesmo? Onde?

Cisne diz: Na virilha.

Cisne diz: Como não pegaria muito bem eu ter um cisne tatuado, escolhi um lugar mais escondido...

Fênix diz: Eu ia pedir uma foto da sua tatuagem, mas, agora, acho que... não é mais apropriado, não é mesmo?

Cisne diz: E por que não? Eu não vejo problema algum em te mostrar o meu cisne! [risos] Mas você vai ter que esperar um pouco, porque eu vou ter que tirar uma foto agora, tá?

Fênix diz: Ah, tudo bem...

Fênix diz: Não precisava ter esse trabalho

Fênix diz: Mas tudo bem, eu espero.

Cisne diz: Pronto, estou enviando...

Fênix diz: Você tem um cisne muito bonito.

Fênix diz: Quero dizer, sua tatuagem de cisne é muito bonita!

Cisne diz: Obrigado!

Fênix diz: Pelo visto, essa tatuagem deve ficar realmente bem escondida, porque, pelo que pude ver, ela fica só um pouco acima da cueca, não é?

Cisne diz: Sim. Não são muitas as pessoas que a conhecem. Você é um privilegiado! [risos]

Fênix diz: É bonita a tatuagem.

Cisne diz: Obrigado, mas você já disse isso... [risos]

Fênix diz: Ah. É mesmo.

Fênix diz: Você tinha dito que era mais magro do que gostaria.

Fênix diz: Mas você não é tão magro.

Cisne diz: Acho que eu exagero um pouco nessa parte, pois gostaria de ser bem sarado, ter um corpo malhado... Daí sempre me acho magro demais...

Fênix diz: Mas você não é magro demais.

Fênix diz: Você tem um corpo legal. Dá pra ver que tem músculos definidos, eles só não parecem ser exagerados, mas está bonito assim.

Fênix diz: Quero dizer, está bom assim. Você não precisa exagerar.

Fênix diz: Os caras com quem você já esteve devem ter dito muitas vezes que você está bem assim. Não é?

Cisne diz: Eu nunca recebi qualquer reclamação. Deve ser apenas uma cisma minha.

Cisne diz: Mas e você? Pela foto que eu tenho, parece malhar bastante...

Fênix diz: É... eu gosto de me exercitar. É uma forma de colocar o estresse pra fora... [risos]

Fênix diz: E foram muitos caras, Hyoga?

Cisne diz: Não foram muitos. Só tive dois namoros sérios até hoje, o primeiro quando era ainda adolescente. E não sou grande fã de casos de apenas uma noite.

Fênix diz: Eu só tive um namoro sério, que foi com a Esmeralda. Mas os casos de apenas uma noite, bom...

Fênix diz: Imagino que você esteja me julgando, porque eu disse que costumo ter casos com desconhecidas que duram só uma noite. [risos] Mas é que, se você não estiver em um relacionamento... bem... Somos homens, Hyoga. A testosterona é meio difícil de controlar...

Cisne diz: Eu sei. Quem deve estar me julgando agora é você, pensando que sou algum puritano! [risos] Mas realmente não gosto de sair transando com desconhecidos; geralmente, espero a situação chegar ao limite... Quando já não aguento mais, acabo dando o braço a torcer e procuro por uma companhia.

Fênix diz: E... desde que está na minha casa, já levou alguém aí?

Cisne diz: Não.

Cisne diz: Mas estou aqui há pouco tempo, não se esqueça! [risos]

Fênix diz: Ah, claro.

Fênix diz: Você já experimentou estar com uma mulher antes, Hyoga?

Cisne diz: Sim. Foi o meu primeiro namoro sério, quando era adolescente. Eu nem sentia muita vontade de namorar mulheres, mas todos começaram a pressionar e eu acabei engatando um namoro com essa amiga do colégio. Ficamos juntos por três anos, dos quinze aos dezoito. Até que eu tomei coragem, terminei com ela e me assumi pra todo mundo.

Fênix diz: Ah, então... você já experimentou os dois lados.

Fênix diz: E realmente prefere homens?

Cisne diz: Sim, eu experimentei os dois lados e posso afirmar com certeza que prefiro homens! [risos]

Fênix diz: Por quê?

Fênix diz: Desculpe; sei que estou ultrapassando todas as barreiras da discrição aqui.

Fênix diz: Mas é que eu sempre tive certa curiosidade em relação a isso. Não sei se te contei, mas o Shun é gay e, apesar de eu não ter problemas com esse fato, nunca consegui conversar a respeito com ele.

Cisne diz: Ah, é difícil enumerar minhas razões... Eu nasci assim e pronto! Eu sinto atração por homens; acho bonito, olho e sinto desejo... Como você sente com uma mulher. Mas se o que você quer é saber as vantagens de se estar com um homem, bem... A "pegada" é completamente diferente da de uma mulher. É forte, sabe? Tanto o beijo, quanto os toques e até mesmo o sexo em si. Um homem não terá medo de explorar todas as zonas erógenas do seu corpo que, ao contrário do que você deve pensar, não se resume apenas ao seu órgão sexual. O prazer é mais intenso e há possibilidades infinitas de dar e receber prazer.

Fênix diz: O que você quer dizer com "explorar todas as zonas erógenas do meu corpo"? Por acaso, quando se está com outro homem, é possível sentir mais... "coisas"?

Fênix diz: Desculpa; ignora o que eu acabei de dizer. É claro que sim; afinal, sendo homem, tem como se saber o que é mais gostoso no corpo de um homem, certo?

Fênix diz: Quando você falou que a "pegada" é diferente, como... Quero dizer, como é a... Você disse que é mais intenso; como assim?

Cisne diz: Sim, sendo homem é mais fácil de saber o que pode dar ou não prazer a outro. Agora, quanto à pegada... Sabe quando você está num momento bem caliente com uma garota? Trocando aqueles beijos do tipo "desentupidor de pia"? Então, imagine beijos, abraços e apertões assim, mas aumente em dez vezes a potência desse "desentupidor". Eu sei que é um exemplo tosco, mas é mais ou menos isso... E tem outras questões, também, mas não sei se devo me aprofundar tanto... [risos]

Fênix diz: Como é quando você está com um cara? Assim, como é a sua... "pegada"?

Cisne diz: É uma pena que eu possa apenas te falar isso, já que é o tipo de pergunta que exige uma resposta demonstrativa, não teórica. [risos] Bom, no sexo eu costumo perder o controle; geralmente meus parceiros ficam todos com marcas arroxeadas pelo corpo; Eu gosto de explorar, sabe? Apertar, chupar, lamber, morder... Amo vasculhar o corpo do cara e descobrir cada ponto prazeroso... Gosto de provocar também, atiçar, deixá-lo louco por mim. Eu prefiro ser passivo, mas nem por isso fico quietinho; amo dar e receber prazer; Não sou bom para falar essas coisas... Mas acho que deu para você entender, não é?

Fênix diz: Entendi.

Fênix diz: Sua resposta foi bem... detalhada.

Fênix diz: Parece ser... interessante.

Fênix diz: Ao menos, pelo modo como você coloca na sua perspectiva...

Fênix diz: Espera só um minuto, eu vou buscar algo pra beber.

Cisne diz: Ok.

Fênix diz: Pronto, voltei. Onde paramos?

Cisne diz: Você estava comentando sobre a minha interessante perspectiva sobre o sexo entre dois homens...

Fênix diz: Ah, é... isso... [risos]

Fênix diz: Você realmente soube fazer uma boa propaganda do negócio...

Fênix diz: Fiquei até tentado a experimentar. [risos] Quem sabe um dia?

Cisne diz: Sério? [risos] Eu espero que você escolha muito bem o homem a participar desse seu experimento...

Fênix diz: É verdade, teria que ser um bom professor... E paciente, considerando que nunca estive numa situação dessas antes...

Fênix diz: E que, de preferência, me mostrasse tudo aquilo que você falou, senão eu vou achar que você me fez propaganda enganosa... [risos]

Cisne diz: [risos] Nós não gostaríamos disso...

Cisne diz: Quer continuar nosso tour, antes que eu me ofereça para te ensinar? [risos]

Fênix diz: E você realmente se ofereceria para me ensinar?

Cisne diz: É impressionante que você ainda tenha dúvidas disso.

Fênix diz: Então, se eu estivesse aí, agora... Como você começaria a me ensinar?

Cisne diz: Com um beijo... Se você estivesse aqui, eu me aproximaria de você e lamberia seus lábios. Você estaria um pouco acanhado, mas tudo bem, eu teria tudo sob controle. Eu morderia seu lábio inferior e então você abriria sua boca para mim; eu me aproveitaria disso para deslizar minha língua por entre seus lábios, a enroscaria com a sua, provando o seu gosto e te dando uma amostra do meu... Não seria um beijo suave, já que eu simplesmente tomaria sua boca num beijo que te tiraria o fôlego, enquanto minhas mãos segurariam sua nuca com força ou desarrumariam completamente os seus cabelos...

Cisne diz: Desculpe, acho que me empolguei. Você não deveria me provocar dessa forma. [risos]

Cisne diz: Ikki...?

Fênix diz: Estou aqui.

Fênix diz: Continua, Hyoga.

Fênix diz: E o que... O que faria depois?

Cisne diz: Eu só abandonaria seus lábios para atacar seu pescoço... Ah, Ikki! Eu o chuparia tanto que você ficaria com enormes marcas no dia seguinte. Eu morderia sua orelha, lamberia e não pararia de repetir o quanto você é gostoso, o quanto eu te quero... Eu me livraria das nossas roupas e te abraçaria, beijaria novamente. É tão bom sentir o contato de pele com pele; o seu corpo estremecido de desejo contra o meu todo arrepiado; e seu membro ereto demonstrando o quanto eu afeto você. E é exatamente nele que eu toco agora, masturbo, estimulo, enquanto não paro de te beijar. Seus mamilos estão enrijecidos e, com minha mão livre, eu toco um deles; faço movimentos circulares antes de atacá-lo com minha boca e então você geme pra mim. Você geme alto e claro e eu fico embevecido por essa proeza.

Cisne diz: Você quer que eu continue? Você quer saber o quão bem eu posso fazer a você?

Fênix diz: Quero...

Cisne diz: Eu desço meus beijos pelo seu corpo, aperto, mordo e te chupo com força. Você gosta de sentir minhas mãos apertando sua bunda enquanto eu me ajoelho na sua frente. Agora, meus dedos acariciam seu períneo e minha boca brinca no interior de suas coxas; eu mordisco ali e chupo em seguida e você geme outra vez, pois está tão excitado quanto eu. Você agarra meus cabelos com urgência e eu não te privo mais do que tanto quer... Minha boca segue para o seu sexo, eu o lambo da base até a glande e recolho uma gota do pré-sêmen que não para de escorrer. Você está tão duro e seu pênis é tão delicioso que não resisto e o abocanho de uma vez, tomando tudo o que consigo com meus lábios carnudos. Então você geme ainda mais, me incentiva e eu continuo sugando, fazendo movimentos de vai-vem com a cabeça e deslizando minha língua por todo o seu membro. Dou uma atenção especial à cabeça, porque sei como ela é sensível; eu sei como te dar prazer, Ikki, e não hesito em fazê-lo. Você me olha nos olhos e eu sorrio, mas não retiro seu membro de minha boca. Então eu enfio um de meus dedos em minha boca...

Cisne diz: Por um momento, ele divide espaço com seu pênis. Lambuzo-o com minha saliva e penetro seu ânus. Você se assusta, mas logo esquece porque eu continuo te chupando de um jeito que você nunca sentiu antes... Meu dedo entra fundo e não demora a atingir sua próstata. Você vê estrelas agora, suas pernas fraquejam e você não pode acreditar que eu seja capaz de te dar tanto prazer, mas acredite, eu sou. Continuo te estimulando por algum tempo, mas não permito que você goze, já que é dentro de mim que você deve fazê-lo. Então eu pego sua mão e sugo seus dedos; deixo-os completamente lambuzados e os direciono para minha entrada. Você vai me preparar agora; deixará meu corpo pronto para recebê-lo.

Cisne diz: Você quer me sentir, Ikki? Quer estar dentro de mim?

Fênix diz: Céus, Hyoga... Isso é...

Fênix diz: Eu... Eu quero, sim. Continua, Hyoga. Eu quero sentir você... Eu quero saber como é te possuir inteiro.

Cisne diz: Você enfia um dedo em meu esfíncter, depois outro e mais outro; faz movimentos circulares, me abrindo, me preparando... Eu gemo como um louco, rebolo e te imploro por mais... Eu quero mais, Ikki; preciso obter mais de você. Da posição em que estou, consigo acariciar seu pênis e chupar seu escroto, enquanto você me abre. Você gosta disso, não é? Você gosta e mal pode esperar para me ter por completo. Mas finalmente eu estou pronto e você não espera muito mais... Você me penetra, seu membro adentra meu ânus centímetro por centímetro, me ganhando aos poucos. Dói, no início, mas você geme de um jeito tão gostoso que só de pensar que estou te dando prazer eu me esqueço de todo o resto. Você está completamente dentro de mim agora... Eu sou apertado, não sou? E quente, também. Você segura em minha cintura; eu estou de quatro e você não para de me estocar, penetrando-me fundo, levando-me ao céu a cada vez que acerta minha próstata. Eu gemo cada vez mais alto e você beija minha nuca, minha orelha, cheira e beija meus cabelos... Eu sou o que você sempre quis, não sou? Eu sei que sim, porque é isso que você diz.

Cisne diz: É o que você me diz, repetidamente, enquanto me fode com força, de forma insana e completamente selvagem. Eu sinto seu membro pulsar dentro de mim e então eu sinto seu gozo quente me preenchendo. Você desaba sobre minhas costas, mas não me importo com o seu peso me comprimindo contra o chão e espalhando os vestígios do meu próprio orgasmo no meu corpo... Eu gosto de te sentir assim, você é o meu homem agora, o meu macho delicioso, e estar assim com você é tudo o que eu quero nesse momento...

Fênix diz: Hyoga?

Fênix diz: Você ainda está aí?

Fênix diz: Eu... imagino que esteja. Mas já tem uns quinze minutos que estamos nesse silêncio, sem trocar palavra...

Fênix diz: Tudo bem, eu compreendo, eu... te coloquei numa situação constrangedora, não é?

Fênix diz: Mas você pode falar comigo agora? Eu quero falar com você.

Fênix diz: Eu preciso falar com você, Hyoga.

Cisne diz: Eu estou aqui, sim. Desculpe, é que isso tudo foi... Eu nem sei explicar...

Fênix diz: Eu também não sei como explicar...

Fênix diz: Isso foi... Eu nem sei o que dizer.

Fênix diz: Foi incrível. Não encontro outra palavra para descrever...

Fênix diz: Hyoga, eu preciso te encontrar. Porque agora você me deixou louco; eu não estou conseguindo pensar direito...

Fênix diz: Só sei que eu preciso te encontrar, preciso te ver, te sentir, te tocar... Eu nunca senti isso antes, eu nunca me senti assim antes...

Cisne diz: Eu também preciso te ver... Tudo o que eu mais quero agora é estar com você, poder te tocar e te sentir também...

Fênix diz: Hyoga, eu posso te pedir uma coisa meio... absurda?

Cisne diz: O que poderia ser mais absurdo do que o que acabamos de fazer? [risos] É claro que pode...

Fênix diz: Eu não sei... as coisas parecem ficar cada vez mais absurdas...

Fênix diz: Eu queria te pedir para não se envolver com ninguém. Você disse que não estava vendo ninguém e eu quero muito que continue assim. Me deixe descobrir um meio; eu prometo que vou descobrir um jeito de te encontrar, eu juro que vou encontrar uma forma de chegar até você... Mas, até lá, por favor... não se envolva com ninguém.

Fênix diz: Sei que é um pedido absurdo; nem eu acredito que estou dizendo algo assim, mas... Eu não posso sequer cogitar a possibilidade de pensar em você com outra pessoa. Você não pode ficar com outra pessoa; não depois disso tudo... Talvez eu não devesse pedir, mas não posso evitar...

Fênix diz: Você pode me esperar, Hyoga? Pode esperar que eu te encontre?

Cisne diz: Prometo que eu te espero o tempo que for preciso. Eu quero você, Ikki. Não conseguiria me envolver com mais ninguém, mesmo se me esforçasse para isso. Eu vou te esperar, nós vamos descobrir como o Athos faz a travessia e vamos finalmente nos encontrar...

Fênix diz: Sim, vamos. [risos] E eu já sei muito bem o que vou querer de você quando te encontrar pessoalmente...

Fênix diz: Estou brincando! Tem tanta coisa que eu quero fazer quando te encontrar...

Fênix diz: Ei, olha, você percebeu? Está amanhecendo. Será que vou finalmente conseguir cumprir aquele meu desejo de conversar contigo à luz do dia?

Cisne diz: Eu sou o mesmo à luz do dia, não seria tão diferente assim. [risos]

Fênix diz: Podemos fazer o teste, então. [risos] Eu ia adorar ver o sol nascendo com você...

Cisne diz: Eu também. Dá a impressão de que realmente dormimos juntos, não é? Quer fazer isso na nossa sala?

Fênix diz: Sim, eu quero. Você deita aqui, junto comigo?

Fênix diz: Se quiser, pode se acomodar nos meus braços... [risos]

Cisne diz: Hmmm... Que delícia... Ver o sol nascer acomodado nos seus braços? Sou um sortudo mesmo...

Fênix diz: Algo me diz que o sortudo aqui sou eu. [risos] Olha, já está começando a clarear...

Fênix diz: Hyoga, minha conexão está estranha. Está acontecendo isso aí também?

Cisne diz: Está sim. Estou tentando ver se consigo arrumar...

Fênix diz: Hyoga, você recebeu a minha mensagem? Ela fica voltando... Sua conexão também está esquisita?

Cisne diz: Ikki?! Você ainda está aí?

Fênix diz: Hyoga, me responde!

Cisne diz: Ikki?

Fênix parece estar offline. As mensagens que você enviar serão entregues quando esse contato entrar.

Cisne parece estar offline. As mensagens que você enviar serão entregues quando esse contato entrar.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	11. ONZE

**De: fenix**

**Para: cisne**

**Assunto: Importante.**

Oi, Hyoga.

Como você está? Espero que bem...

Eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu hoje de manhã. Simplesmente, não conseguia mais falar com você e, de repente, você ficou offline para mim.

Ainda fiquei um bom tempo esperando que você regressasse; imaginei que tivesse caído ou algo assim. Porém, como você não voltou, acabei tendo de sair também.

Trouxe meu notebook para o escritório hoje. Eu sei que não conseguimos nos comunicar fora da casa, mas eu queria ver se tinha algum problema com ele e o Shiryu entende muito dessas coisas. Ele o analisou rápido e disse que não tinha nada de errado com meu note. Então eu realmente não sei o que se passou. Sei apenas que fiquei muito chateado por nem termos nos despedido apropriadamente.

Eu queria ter te agradecido pela madrugada fantástica que você me proporcionou. Queria ter dito que nunca me senti como agora e que você tem mudado a minha vida de um jeito como nunca aconteceu antes. Eu sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas sinto que você já faz parte da minha vida de tal forma que não consigo conceber a hipótese de você não existir nela.

Aliás, isso me leva ao motivo principal de eu estar escrevendo esse e-mail agora.

Acabei de voltar do almoço com meu irmão. Nossas conversas têm me afetado e eu resolvi chamá-lo para almoçar comigo hoje. Shun sempre me pede isso e eu normalmente digo que estou ocupado e sem tempo...

Tudo isso que vem acontecendo tem me feito refletir. Eu vou tentar mudar meu comportamento. Acho difícil mudar completamente, mas quero melhorar. Por ele e por você, também.

Bom, sobre esse almoço, aconteceu uma coisa em que você não vai acreditar. Se bem que, depois de tudo que já nos aconteceu, penso que nada mais nos surpreende tanto.

Shun me disse que adorou o fato de eu tê-lo convidado para o almoço porque ele queria mesmo falar comigo; disse que até ia passar no meu escritório à tarde. Ele queria me convidar para sairmos hoje à noite. Eu já ia dizer que não, porque, afinal, minhas noites agora são todas suas, Hyoga.

Porém, antes que eu me negasse, Shun emendou um discurso para me impedir de dizer qualquer coisa e deixei que ele falasse. Eu imaginava que nada que ele pudesse argumentar me faria mudar de ideia...

Mas eu me enganei.

O Shun estava com dois ingressos para um espetáculo de balé. "O Lago dos Cisnes". Tentando me convencer, ele começou a dizer que eu gostava de cisnes, fez referência ao meu livro preferido de infância, falou que sentia minha falta, que precisávamos nos ver mais, sair mais, porque eu trabalho demais...

Enquanto ele falava, eu peguei o panfleto que ele tinha trazido para me mostrar e que falava sobre o espetáculo. Lá, eu vi que se tratava de uma companhia russa de balé.

A bailarina principal, que faz a rainha dos cisnes, chama-se Natássia Suhanov. Creio que agora já sabe aonde eu quero chegar...

Você nunca me disse o nome da sua mãe, mas o sobrenome dessa bailarina logo me chamou a atenção porque, quando nos conhecemos, você disse que entrava nas salas de bate-papo com o apelido de Mikail Suhanov. E então tudo me pareceu coincidência demais.

Eu falei para o Shun que pensaria a respeito, terminei o almoço apressado e corri de volta para cá, a fim de pesquisar tudo isso e ver se minhas suspeitas estavam corretas.

Encontrei uma entrevista que ela deu ontem para um jornal que você deve conhecer, "Em Dia". Nele, o jornalista e ela falam sobre o espetáculo que estreia hoje. Vou copiar o pedaço que me interessou e colar aqui para você ler:

_**Em Dia:**__ Então é praticamente um sucesso garantido o espetáculo de amanhã à noite! _

_**Natássia Suhanov:**__ Espero que sim. Temos trabalhado arduamente para isso. É preciso muito treino para que a prática seja perfeita; e não queremos nada menos que perfeito na estreia, nem nas outras apresentações que vão se seguir._

_**Em Dia:**__ Imagino que os treinos sejam realmente cansativos. Dizem que a prática leva à perfeição e me parece que você segue esse lema à risca. Ouvi dizer que, mais que todos os outros da companhia, você é a que mais se dedica, com treinos que muitas vezes se arrastam noite adentro, mesmo que não lhe exijam isso._

_**Natássia Suhanov:**__ Exato. Eu me cobro mais que todos os outros. Até porque, tenho 42 anos e preciso provar que sou tão boa quanto as novas gerações que vêm surgindo. Às vezes, até me dizem para ir com mais calma. Mas sou perfeccionista._

_Em Dia: __42 anos? É impressionante! Você parece ser muito mais nova._

_Natássia Suhanov: __É por isso que ainda consigo me manter no espetáculo. No balé, não importa quão avançada seja a sua idade, contanto que aparente ser jovem._

_Em Dia:__ Não é só a aparência que a mantém como bailarina principal. Pelo que sei, sua técnica e estilo ainda são imbatíveis._

_Natássia Suhanov:__ Obrigada; eu me esforço muito para isso._

_**Em Dia:**__ Os familiares não se queixam de vê-la tão pouco? Porque, imagino que com toda sua busca pela perfeição, sobre pouco tempo para os entes queridos..._

_**Natássia Suhanov:**__ Minha única família é o meu filho, Alexei. Ele é o meu bebê, o amor da minha vida._

_**Em Dia:**__ ... E o senhor Suhanov?_

_**Natássia Suhanov:**__ Não há um senhor Suhanov. Como disse, somos apenas eu e Alexei._

_**Em Dia:**__ E seu filho não acha ruim vê-la tão pouco?_

_**Natássia Suhanov:**__ Ele não me vê pouco. Alexei também trabalha muito, mas sempre que pode, está comigo nos treinos, nos bastidores, me ajudando, me dando suporte. Ele me é um grande apoio; não creio que teria conseguido chegar tão longe sem ele. Quando estou exausta, quando me sinto enfraquecida, é ele quem me oferece sábias palavras que sempre me inspiram. Por isso, meu filho está sempre comigo em todas as apresentações, na primeira fila. Vê-lo lá sempre me dá ânim que me inspira a dar o melhor de mim a cada espetáculo._

_**Em Dia:**__ Ah, então estamos falando de um rapaz. Tinha pensado que seu filho era uma criança, pelo modo como se referiu a ele._

_**Natássia Suhanov:**__ Não, não... ele já é um homem feito. Tem vinte e seis anos, é professor..._

_**Em Dia:**__ E tem muito orgulho da mãe, imagino._

_**Natássia Suhanov:**__ Espero que sim!_

_**Em Dia:**__ Natássia, foi um prazer conversar com você! Esperamos ansiosamente pelo espetáculo de amanhã e sabemos que será grandioso. Parabéns!_

_**Natássia Suhanov:**__ Obrigada._

A entrevista termina aqui e, logo abaixo, vem uma fotografia da sua mãe. Sim, agora eu não tenho dúvidas de que é a sua mãe porque, na imagem, sabe quem está ao lado dela?

Você. Inclusive, abaixo da imagem, vem escrito: _Natássia Suhanov em companhia do filho, Alexei Hyoga Yukida._

Parece que a foto foi tirada logo após a entrevista. E você está lindo nela.

Eu não sei direito o que pensar, Hyoga. Na sua realidade, sua mãe já morreu há três anos... Porém, aqui, ela está viva.

Aliás, não só ela, como você também existe na minha realidade. E está vivo. Não consigo entender o que isso pode significar...

Mas você me disse que nada acontece por acaso. O Shun ter vindo me trazer esses ingressos hoje não pode ter sido mero acaso.

Por isso, acabei de ligar para o meu irmão e confirmei que vou com ele ao espetáculo.

E pretendo conversar com você lá.

Não sei direito o que vou te falar; para ser sincero, estou muito nervoso e ansioso.

De qualquer modo, aproveito esse e-mail para avisar que hoje devo demorar um pouco para aparecer. A peça termina tarde, então não sei exatamente a que horas devo chegar para vir falar com você aqui.

Mas eu venho, ok? Por favor, me espere.

Ikki.

_**CONTINUA...**_

* * *

_**N/A: **Ok, precisamos dizer que estamos nos divertindo muito com essa fic! As pessoas que têm postado reviews estão mostrando suas teorias e estamos achando ótimo ver como estão tentando adivinhar aonde queremos chegar com essa história._

Desculpem se, a cada capítulo, acabamos frustrando algumas teorias. Mas continuem pensando aí, elaborando teorias mirabolantes... está bem legal ver como você estão tentando desvendar tudo.

Só uma dica: não se deixem levar tanto pelos filmes que dissemos ser a base dessa história. Baseamo-nos neles, sim. Mas mudamos radicalmente algumas coisas, certo?

Enfim, novo capítulo, com mais reviravoltas. E aí, quais são as apostas agora?

Comentem!

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. Ainda vamos responder direitinho aos reviews, prometemos! Mas já adiantamos que sempre lemos com imenso carinho!

Beijos!


	12. DOZE

Fênix diz: Oi, Hyoga!

Fênix diz: Ainda bem que me esperou! Fiquei preocupado de ter demorado demais e que você, cansado, tivesse ido dormir.

Cisne diz: Oi.

Cisne diz: E então? Se divertiu?

Fênix diz: Se eu me diverti? Bom, eu não sei se essa seria a palavra que eu usaria, mas... foi muito interessante.

Fênix diz: Eu conheci você.

Cisne diz: Não, Ikki. A mim você já conhecia. Ele foi amigável?

Fênix diz: Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. E sim, você foi super amigável e simpático.

Fênix diz: Quero dizer, ele.

Fênix diz: Ok, isso é confuso.

Cisne diz: Diga logo como foi, Ikki. Já temos mistérios demais pra digerir...

Fênix diz: Bom, eu fui com meu irmão, como disse no e-mail. Eu queria chegar mais cedo, porque queria tentar falar com você antes do balé começar, mas não deu muito certo. Pegamos um maldito engarrafamento e chegamos em cima da hora... Os lugares que o Shun conseguiu eram bons, mas eu queria chegar perto da primeira fila, para poder te ver.

Fênix diz: Então, faltando poucos minutos para abrirem as cortinas, e com quase todo mundo sentado e esperando o espetáculo começar, eu larguei meu irmão nos nossos lugares porque precisava ver se você estava lá. Eu não ia conseguir me acalmar se não te visse logo...

Fênix diz: Eu fui pelo corredor central e me aproximei o máximo que pude da primeira fila... E você estava lá, Hyoga.

Fênix diz: Deus; pessoalmente você é ainda mais bonito do que eu poderia imaginar...

Fênix diz: Fiquei estático; não conseguia sair do lugar. Eu estava hipnotizado por você e simplesmente fiquei sem reação. Só fui acordar desse estado quando as pessoas começaram a reclamar do fato de eu estar ali, em pé, atrapalhando a visão de algumas pessoas. Só então me toquei que já tinham aberto as cortinas e que os bailarinos começavam a entrar em cena.

Fênix diz: As pessoas não chegaram a gritar, mas foram audíveis o bastante para você virar para trás e olhar para mim.

Fênix diz: Você olhou para mim e eu não consigo explicar como me senti. Foi tão... maravilhoso. As luzes tinham se apagado, mas os seus olhos, Hyoga... Seus olhos brilham. Sabia disso? Seus olhos brilham e iluminam tudo ao redor.

Fênix diz: Bom, mas você me olhou como quem não entendia o que eu estava fazendo lá e só então me lembrei de que estava atrapalhando a apresentação da sua mãe. Daí, fui me sentar. O Shun estava revoltado comigo, mas não disse nada na hora, porque já eu já tinha atrapalhado demais.

Fênix diz: No intervalo, quando meu irmão quis dar um sermão em mim, nem deixei que ele dissesse uma palavra, porque saí correndo para tentar falar com você. Só que quando cheguei à sua fileira, você não estava lá. Perguntei a uma senhora que estava sentada a seu lado aonde você tinha ido e ela me contou que você tinha ido ver como sua mãe estava, nos bastidores.

Fênix diz: Suspirei resignado, porque compreendi que só poderia falar com você no final da apresentação. Eu fiquei muito agitado durante toda a peça, impaciente e desejando que ela terminasse logo...

Fênix diz: Não me leve a mal, Hyoga. Sua mãe é realmente fantástica; ela é uma bailarina incrível, mas eu não conseguia me concentrar em mais nada, eu só queria ver você. Por isso, quando finalmente acabou, e as pessoas começaram a se levantar para aplaudir o espetáculo, eu não esperei mais. Me levantei do meu lugar e corri até onde você estava. Como todos, você estava em pé, aplaudindo fervorosamente sua mãe. E você estava com um sorriso tão lindo no rosto, Hyoga... o mesmo daquela fotografia que você me enviou, com o Athos. Eu não consegui me aproximar naquela hora; aquele parecia um momento muito seu com sua mãe, para quem você olhava cheio de orgulho. Naquele instante, você só tinha olhos para ela e eu não quis competir...

Fênix diz: Aí, as cortinas se fecharam, as luzes se acenderam e entendi que tinha enfim chegado o momento de conversar com você. Minhas mão estavam suadas de tanto nervosismo... [risos] Não foi fácil me aproximar, porque muitas pessoas ali queriam te cumprimentar, dizer o quanto admiravam sua mãe, essas coisas...

Fênix diz: Você sorria polidamente para todas essas pessoas, mas eu notei que tinha pressa para ir falar com ela. Por isso, eu me apressei. Quando você finalmente se livrou da última pessoa que vinha lhe apertar a mão, e já começava a caminhar a passos largos para os bastidores, eu segurei o seu braço. E, naquele momento, acho que meu corpo todo estremeceu, Hyoga. Eu não podia acreditar que era real; não podia acreditar que finalmente estava tocando em você...

Fênix diz: Você me olhou interrogativo e eu senti que todas as palavras me faltavam naquela hora. Não consegui dizer muito, mas o desespero me fez soltar essas poucas palavras: "Preciso falar com você". Você deve ter achado que sou louco, para chegar dizendo algo assim... [risos] Mas apesar dos seus olhos demonstrarem dúvida, você me respondeu um "Tudo bem". Apenas isso.

Fênix diz: E a sua voz... Meu Deus, Hyoga. De tudo que imaginei, de todas as minhas tentativas de imaginar como deveria ser a sua voz, ela nunca poderia ser tão perfeita como é, de fato! Eu devo ter ficado com uma expressão boba no rosto, porque você então sorriu. Você sorriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. E aí, você completou dizendo "Me espera no café lá fora". Compreendi que você iria falar com sua mãe e não podia privá-lo disso. Mas acenei positivamente como resposta e me dirigi para o café do teatro, me sentindo nas nuvens. Eu não podia acreditar que aquilo estava sendo real.

Fênix diz: Hyoga, você está muito calado.

Cisne diz: E o que eu deveria dizer?

Fênix diz: Eu... não sei. Não tem nada a comentar até aqui?

Cisne diz: Não, eu não tenho nada a comentar.

Cisne diz: Vocês conversaram no café?

Fênix diz: Conversamos.

Cisne diz: E?

Fênix diz: Bom, você demorou uns vinte minutos pra aparecer. Fiquei com medo de que você não aparecesse, mas me lembrei de que você não faria isso comigo. E, realmente, você apareceu.

Fênix diz: Quando eu vi você se aproximando, eu me senti um adolescente bobo, com as pernas bambas, garganta seca... [risos] Você se sentou de frente para mim e sorriu. Céus, Hyoga! Você não pode sorrir desse jeito para as pessoas! Não sabe o tanto que o seu sorriso é fatal? [risos]

Fênix diz: A primeira coisa que me disse foi "Você não era o cara que estava de pé quando o espetáculo começou?" E aí eu ri, de nervoso. Que péssima primeira impressão eu devo ter dado a você. Respondi que sim, então você balançou a cabeça e sorriu de novo. Pedi desculpas e você foi gentil, dizendo que tudo bem. Mas então me perguntou por que eu estava lá. Eu disse que queria falar com você.

Fênix diz: Você ficou mais sério e me perguntou se fui também eu que tinha ido procurá-lo no intervalo e, mais uma vez, respondi positivamente. Aquela senhora contou isso a ele e, a essa altura, você devia estar achando que eu era algum tipo de psicopata. Se bem que não; lembra que na nossa primeira conversa você foi tão ingênuo a ponto de se abrir inteiramente comigo sem me conhecer? Até brinquei dizendo que eu poderia ser um psicopata... [risos] Mas enfim, você me indagou sobre o motivo de eu querer tanto falar contigo. Foi só nessa hora que me toquei de que não tinha pensado no que iria lhe dizer! Quero dizer, tinha pensado numa imensidão de coisas, mas não havia definido nada! O resultado é que falei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. Perguntei se você era escritor.

Fênix diz: Você arregalou os olhos, como se estivesse surpreso. E então me revelou que sim; mas que não tinha publicado seu livro ainda. Contou que estava terminando de escrever seu primeiro livro e que em breve pretendia lançá-lo. Nesse momento, eu resolvi arriscar e disse que tinha ouvido falar a respeito, que tinha lido em algum lugar, em algum site na internet. Bom, você pareceu aceitar bem esse meu comentário, porque perguntou se eu gostava de ler e eu respondi que era um hábito que planejava começar a cultivar com mais dedicação. Isso foi o bastante; você não me cobrou mais explicações sobre o motivo de eu tê-lo buscado e começamos então a falar sobre o seu livro.

Fênix diz: Tenho certeza de que o livro é excelente, mas eu devo confessar que não prestei muita atenção ao que você dizia. O seu perfume é inebriante, Hyoga. Sabia disso? Era impossível me concentrar...

Fênix diz: De qualquer jeito, acho que ficamos ali conversando por uns quarenta minutos. Você só foi embora quando seu celular tocou. Era sua mãe e então você se desculpou dizendo que precisava ir. Eu fiquei desolado quando disse isso, não queria que você fosse embora nunca... Não sei se percebeu ou o que foi, mas então você disse que gostaria de conversar comigo novamente. E me deu seu telefone; dizendo que poderíamos marcar alguma coisa algum outro dia... Eu abri um sorriso imenso e você retribuiu com o seu. Aí você foi embora e eu vim para casa...

Cisne diz: Eu fico feliz por você, já que tudo deu certo. Bom, eu já vou indo... Tenha uma boa noite, Ikki.

Fênix diz: Ei, espera! Aonde você vai?

Cisne diz: Não deveríamos mais fazer isso. Não há sentido algum em continuar conversando comigo agora... Sabe, agora eu compreendo perfeitamente porque você não queria que eu procurasse por você aqui na minha realidade. Eu não vou suportar isso, Ikki, então é melhor pararmos por aqui.

Fênix diz: Não, Hyoga! Calma, espera um pouco! Ignora o que eu disse daquela vez; eu estava errado! Você tinha razão, vocês são a mesma pessoa, você não pode ficar bravo comigo! Por favor, não saia agora!

Cisne diz: Era eu que estava errado! Esse cara por quem você está encantado é outra pessoa, não eu.

Cisne diz: E é por isso que vou sair dessa história e deixar você ser feliz.

Cisne diz: Cada vez que vocês conversarem, não sou eu que vou escutar a sua voz; eu não vou saber como é o seu toque, como é o seu beijo, como é tocar o seu corpo, mas ele vai. Quando vocês dois engatarem um romance, o que é certo que aconteça, não sou eu que vou viver uma história de amor contigo, Ikki. É ele quem vai fazer isso. Enquanto vocês se divertirão juntos, eu vou continuar aqui... Solitário, carente e sem você. Enquanto ele estará nos seus braços, eu vou estar chorando na frente desse maldito notebook, lendo elogios que você faz a ele, achando que está agradando a mim... Então não, nós não somos a mesma pessoa, porque ele tem você e eu não passo de um... Droga, eu nem sei o que eu sou...

Fênix diz: Hyoga, você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci! Não fale de si mesmo nesse tom, por favor...

Fênix diz: Que droga, me desculpa! Eu... Eu não sabia o que estava falando, eu não sei o que estou fazendo...

Fênix diz: Meu Deus, Hyoga... Me perdoa! O que eu faço pra você me perdoar? Por favor, continua falando comigo; não vai embora, não me deixa aqui sozinho...

Fênix diz: Por favor...

Cisne diz: Ikki, talvez eu seja apenas uma ponte, uma forma para que você encontrasse o Hyoga da sua realidade. Pode ser que o Hyoga destinado a você seja ele, não eu... Sendo assim, agora que vocês se encontraram, não há mais nada que eu deva fazer na sua vida. Você já se abriu para o amor, agora é só correr atrás da pessoa que você quer. Por que você continuaria conversando comigo durante as madrugadas, se pode passar todas essas noites ao lado dele? Se ele tiver os mesmos hábitos que eu, a essa hora está acordado, escrevendo... Ligue para ele e seja feliz! Eu não tenho mais função alguma em sua vida, vou deixar a tarefa de cuidar de você nos ombros do "Hyoga". Ainda é estranho pensar assim, eu jamais pensei que algum dia sentiria ciúme e inveja de mim mesmo; mas é exatamente o que estou sentindo agora.

Cisne diz: Eu não tenho que perdoar nada, você só está seguindo sua vida, experimentando o que eu mesmo te incentivei a experimentar... Não se sinta culpado por minha causa.

Fênix diz: Você não é uma ponte nem nada do tipo, Hyoga! Deus; eu não percebi o que estava fazendo... Hyoga, por favor, eu te imploro, não desaparece da minha vida! É você que eu quero, é você que eu preciso ter comigo! Eu me confundi, eu não sei; eu estava tão desesperado, eu quero tanto você, eu necessitava tanto te ver que não pensei no que estava fazendo!

Fênix diz: Eu não queria te magoar, eu não devia ter ido atrás de você... Quero dizer; eu não devia ter ido atrás dele, mas... Eu confundi tudo, eu sei... Por favor, Hyoga...

Fênix diz: Hyoga, eu estou chorando de desespero já... E eu não choro, Hyoga... Meu Deus, por favor, me fala que você vai ficar... Eu faço qualquer coisa... Eu nunca mais vou atrás dele, eu juro...

Cisne diz: Eu não posso te pedir que nunca vá atrás dele, não tem cabimento eu te pedir isso. Ikki, pensa comigo: Se você pode facilitar a sua vida, por que raios irá complicá-la? Se ele está ao seu alcance e eu não, já está bem claro quem você deve escolher. Olha, eu sei que ele não te ama ainda, mas se passou o número do telefone é porque realmente gostou de você. Ele sequer teria ido ao tal café te encontrar se não tivesse sentido algo a mais... Ele tem a minha aparência, pensa como eu, age exatamente como eu... Vocês se darão muito bem juntos! O que eu não posso é te proibir de vê-lo, quando sei que você seria feliz com ele, entende? Eu não posso te privar de um toque real, de um beijo de verdade, de colocar em prática tudo o que eu escrevi ontem; não quando está tão acessível para você... Por favor, não fique chateado comigo, apenas siga a sua vida.

Cisne diz: Amei cada palavra que trocamos, você iluminou minhas madrugadas... Seja feliz, tá?

Cisne saiu da conversa.

_**CONTINUA...**_


	13. TREZE

**N/A: Neste capítulo, devido aos eventos que se darão, fugiremos um pouco do estilo diferenciado dessa fic, ou seja, as conversas de MSN darão espaço aos POVs. Mas não se preocupem; isso deverá durar só uns dois capítulos...**

* * *

Eu não conseguia raciocinar. Eu não conseguia ordenar nenhuma ideia lógica na minha cabeça.

Nada daquilo fazia sentido! Tudo aquilo era loucura; eu estava enlouquecendo, eu estava desesperado, eu estava perdendo o controle, eu já não sabia mais o que fazer!

Hyoga deixou a nossa conversa e eu não conseguia sequer esboçar alguma reação. Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei olhando para a tela do meu notebook, olhando para as últimas palavras que ele me deixou...

"Seja feliz"? Como ele podia esperar que eu fosse feliz, se ele acabava de me abandonar?

Meu Deus, eu nunca senti tanto ódio de mim mesmo! Eu gritei, eu me amaldiçoei e me maldisse de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis.

Por pouco, muito pouco, não joguei o notebook no chão. Estava com tanta raiva do mundo que queria quebrar o que estivesse à minha mão. Mas me impedi, ao me recordar de que meu canal com Hyoga era aquele note.

E eu precisava preservar meu canal com ele. Porque eu precisava dele, eu não poderia jamais viver sem aquele loiro e isso eu sabia muito bem.

Hyoga disse que eu deveria ir atrás do "Hyoga" da minha realidade. Mas isso estava fora de cogitação. Como eu sou idiota... eu sabia muito bem que havia uma diferença entre os dois Hyogas! Eu sabia muito bem que eles não eram a mesma pessoa!

Ora, claro que eu sabia! Não fui eu mesmo quem disse isso, quando o russo falou que queria descobrir se havia um Ikki na realidade dele? Eu disse para ele, com todas as letras, que se ele encontrasse esse Ikki, não seria eu. Mesmo que fôssemos iguais, seríamos pessoas diferentes!

Quase como se eu tivesse um irmão gêmeo muito parecido comigo, muito igual...

Porém, ainda assim... não seríamos a mesma pessoa.

Eu precisava remediar o que tinha feito. Eu tinha que falar com o Hyoga, me explicar, pedir perdão...

Contudo, como fazer isso se aquele loiro teimoso parecia decidido a me ignorar? Ele queria cortar relações comigo e eu não tinha como falar com ele, se ele não quisesse!

Não enquanto nosso único meio de contato fosse a internet...

E será que deveria ser assim? Estávamos destinados a apenas nos encontrar virtualmente?

A vida podia ser mesmo tão cruel conosco?

Não; eu me recusava a aceitar. Precisava haver um meio...

E foi então que me lembrei. Athos.

Ele fazia a travessia. Ele sabia como fazer. E, de algum modo, de algum jeito... era possível chegar até o Hyoga.

Até o _meu_ Hyoga. O único que eu quero; o único que eu deveria ter buscado...

Não pensei mais. Estava alucinado, obcecado, decidido a tudo para encontrar um caminho até aquele homem que havia dominado a minha vida, que havia se apossado da minha existência por completo.

Nada mais importava. Não interessava o que eu tivesse de fazer.

Pensando nisso, eu saí de minha casa desgovernado. Em um primeiro momento, nem sabia para onde estava indo.

Todavia, meu estado de confusão foi passageiro. Eu logo me recordei de algo que o loiro havia me dito e que poderia ser o meu ponto de partida naquela jornada que eu pretendia engendrar.

O senhor Sato. O antigo dono do Athos. Ora, ele foi o dono do Athos antes do Hyoga encontrá-lo. O dono da mercearia tinha de saber algo. Ele tinha de saber.

Fui até a mercearia com o coração galopando no meu peito. Eu pensava em tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, sentia medo, sentia esperança, e tudo vinha misturado...

A mercearia, obviamente, estava fechada. Já eram quase quatro horas da manhã. Entretanto, eu não ligava. E, pouco me importando com a boa educação, comecei a bater na porta do pequeno mercado.

O senhor Sato, que tem mais de cem anos, pelo que sei, vive com a família. Ele tem um filho e uma filha, além de uma infinidade de netos, pelo que posso ver, quando passo por lá. E, depois de eu bater feito um louco na porta, a altas horas da madrugada, finalmente a porta se abriu.

Era o filho do senhor Sato. Ele me encarou com aquela expressão de poucos-amigos e provavelmente esperava que eu me fosse sem que ele tivesse de dizer qualquer coisa.

No entanto, eu não iria nem que tentassem me arrastar. E isso não seria possível; o senhor Sato era um velhinho pequenino e o filho dele, um homem franzino. Contra mim, eles não teriam chance. Especialmente no estado em que eu me via.

Antes que o filho do senhor Sato pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu comecei a falar. O desespero na minha voz era nítido. Eu falei, atropeladamente, de tudo. Falei de mim, falei do Hyoga, falei do Athos, falei das realidades paralelas, falei que só conseguíamos nos falar pela internet, falei de como eu precisava vê-lo, de como havia feito a maior besteira da minha vida, de como precisava corrigir esse que era o erro do qual eu me arrependeria pelo resto da minha existência se eles não me ajudassem...

Eu disse que não entendia o que estava acontecendo, eu disse que sabia que tudo aquilo era surreal, que eles podiam me achar um louco se quisessem; eu não me importava. Mas eu precisava encontrar o Hyoga, não importava o que eu tivesse de fazer! Eu disse que se eles quisessem, eu podia pagar! Que dinheiro não era problema, que era só eles dizerem um valor! Qualquer coisa; eu estava disposto a qualquer coisa...

A essa altura, a outra filha do senhor Sato tinha aparecido e me escutava atentamente. Já o homem tinha uma expressão ilegível na face; eu não sabia dizer o que ele pensava de tudo aquilo que eu falava. Aliás, eu nem sei se estava conseguindo me explicar de forma lógica. As palavras ganhavam voz sem que eu conseguisse coordená-las antes de serem pronunciadas.

Foi então que, quando eu finalmente me calei por alguns segundos, a filha e o filho do senhor Sato se entreolharam, sem nada dizer. E ambos tinham uma expressão indecifrável, mas, naquele silêncio, eu compreendi que eles se comunicavam.

O homem me deu as costas e entrou na loja. Fiquei ali, parado, à porta, atônito, sem entender. A mulher então me sorriu e fez um gesto, me convidando para entrar.

A porta dava para uma escadaria que subia até o segundo andar do local. Era ali que a família vivia; em cima do mercadinho. Eu não dizia mais nada, sentia apenas que aquela fagulha de esperança que me levara até lá conseguia se manter, até um pouco mais forte, agora.

Lá em cima, os dois me encaminharam até um quarto. No caminho, eu vi vários rostinhos de crianças sonolentas que haviam despertado por conta de toda a minha comoção. Fiquei um pouco sem-graça, mas não consegui elaborar qualquer pedido de desculpas. A minha cabeça dava voltas; eu não era capaz de pensar direito.

O quarto para onde os dois me levaram era onde ficava o senhor Sato. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira de balanço e não parecia sonolento. Estava até com a aparência de bem desperto. Tomava uma xícara de chá tranquilamente e, quando entrei, ele apenas levantou os olhos gentis para mim.

Os filhos do senhor Sato não entraram comigo. Ficaram do lado de fora e fecharam a porta após eu adentrar o cômodo. Eu então me adiantei, já preparado para repetir o meu discurso, e tentaria ser mais organizado dessa vez. Mas o senhor Sato fez apenas um gesto com a mão, como quem diz para eu não falar nada.

Obedeci.

Então ele levou a pequena e frágil mão até a chaleira que estava em uma mesinha ao seu lado e encheu uma outra xícara de chá. Depois, estendeu a xícara para mim, com um amigável sorriso no rosto.

Num primeiro momento, eu não entendi o que deveria fazer. Mas compreendi rápido. Peguei a xícara que ele me entregava e, embora um pouco receoso, bebi o conteúdo de uma vez.

Devo admitir que aquela bebida quente foi revigorante. E serviu também para me acalmar um pouco.

Devolvi a xícara e o senhor Sato, depois de depositá-la sobre a mesinha, sorriu uma vez mais e então baixou a cabeça, como quem decide tirar um cochilo. Fiquei, novamente, sem reação. Mas achei que não deveria despertá-lo; por isso, abri a porta e saí do quarto.

Lá fora, as crianças estavam sentadas no sofá, vendo algum desenho animado na televisão. Outras brincavam no carpete da saleta, enquanto a filha do senhor Sato segurava uma delas no colo. O filho estava sentado em um banco e parecia esperar por mim.

Assim que deixei o quarto, ele se levantou e, junto da irmã, que também veio na minha direção, ele disse:

– Está feito. Vá até ele.

Eu não consegui entender. Havia compreendido bem? Minhas feições eram interrogativas, minha expressão era incrédula.

– Vá logo. – a mulher, sorridente, emendou.

– Como assim? – consegui, por fim, perguntar – Vocês... Estão querendo me dizer que já estou na realidade do Hyoga? É isso? – eu indagava com o coração aos pulos.

– Sim. – o filho do senhor Sato respondeu com tranquilidade – Mas é melhor ir logo. Vocês têm apenas 24 horas.

Eu fiquei ainda mais perdido com aquilo. Como assim? Eu já estava na realidade do Hyoga? Simples assim? Ou melhor, não tão simples... eu não tinha ideia do que havia acontecido! Mas eles me diziam que eu já estava lá, e não importava como! Eu estava lá!

– Mas só 24 horas? Por quê?

– Isso agora não importa. – a mulher respondeu, serenamente – Seu tempo está correndo. São 5 horas da manhã. Logo amanhecerá. É preciso que vá depressa. O tempo de vocês é precioso. Não o desperdice.

Olhei para os dois e percebi que não conseguiria explicações deles agora. Porém, eu tinha entendido duas coisas importantes naquele momento. Eu estava na realidade do Hyoga. E a família do senhor Sato tinha todas as respostas que eu buscava. Se eu quisesse compreender tudo aquilo, eu poderia falar com eles depois. Afinal, eles existiam na minha realidade também.

Mas o Hyoga, o meu Hyoga, o verdadeiro Hyoga... não.

Lancei um olhar de agradecimento para eles, que era capaz de demonstrar minha gratidão melhor que qualquer palavra. E então saí correndo de lá.

Desci as escadas de dois em dois degraus, tamanha a pressa para ganhar logo a rua.

Lá fora, o céu era ainda azul-escuro, mas em questão de minutos, iria clarear.

Corri como nunca até a minha casa.

Contudo, se os filhos do senhor Sato tinham falado a verdade, aquela não seria mais a minha casa.

Seria do Hyoga.

Ao chegar, parei e mal conseguia respirar. Tentei recobrar o fôlego e olhei para a fachada da minha casa. As flores do jardim estavam mortas.

Céus; eu havia conseguido...

A luz da minha sala-íntima estava acesa.

Respirei fundo.

Subi as escadas.

Pensei em usar minha própria chave para entrar.

Mas aí me dei conta; aquela casa era do Hyoga agora. Eu não poderia simplesmente invadi-la.

Por isso, decidi bater à porta. Antes, porém, tentei me recompor o melhor que podia. Arrumei o cabelo; ajeitei as roupas no meu corpo...

Mais calmo e recomposto, pude perceber que, lá de dentro, vinha um som que eu rapidamente reconheci.

Era a nossa música:

_**If I lay here **_

_(se eu me deitar aqui)_

_**If I just lay here **_

_(se eu simplesmente me deitar aqui)_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world? **_

_(você se deitaria comigo e simplesmente esqueceria o mundo?)_

Sorri.

A suave brisa que anunciava a chegada da manhã passou por mim, enchendo meus pulmões daquele ar matinal.

Eu podia sentir que toda a minha vida começaria agora.

E então, finalmente, toquei a campainha...

**_CONTINUA..._**

* * *

**_N/A: _**_É isso aí, povo! Coloquem "Chasing cars" pra tocar e entrem no clima do próximo capítulo... =)_


	14. QUATORZE

**N/A: Neste capítulo, vamos utilizar a formatação que costumamos usar na nossa fic "Cisne & Fênix: A Série". Ou seja, as partes narradas pelo Hyoga estarão em itálico e as partes do Ikki estarão normais.**  
**Boa leitura!**  
**PS: Leiam o capítulo ao som de "Chasing Cars"... ;)**

* * *

_Abrir mão de Ikki foi a coisa mais difícil que já fiz na vida. Claro que havia muito de mágoa nas palavras que eu disse a ele, mas também havia amor em minhas ações. Sinto não ter dito com todas as letras que eu o amava; só não o fiz porque senti que a situação já não me permitia isso. Deixarei a honra de se declarar para o meu outro eu, o outro Hyoga, aquele que tem tudo o que eu sempre quis, minha mãe por perto e o amor de um homem maravilhoso._

_Depois que encerrei a conversa com Ikki, permaneci olhando o notebook por um tempo, sentindo-me tentado a retomar nossa conversa e lutar pelo meu Fênix. No entanto, eu não pude fazer isso, já que acreditava piamente em tudo o que eu disse. Não cabia a mim privar Ikki de sua felicidade, eu jamais o prenderia a um relacionamento virtual, quando ele poderia muito bem viver algo real._

_Foi uma decisão acertada, mas nem por isso fácil. O vazio e a tristeza imensa que eu sentia eram prova disso. Foi como se tivessem me arrancado um órgão vital, tamanha era a dor que eu sentia. Desconsolado e aos prantos, fiz o que todo apaixonado faz após uma desilusão amorosa: tratei de remoer as lembranças. Fui para a nossa sala íntima, deitei-me no sofá e coloquei a nossa música para tocar. As lágrimas não paravam de rolar pelo meu rosto e eu não as impedia; eu precisava chorar, senão enlouqueceria._

_Nem se quisesse eu conseguiria aprisionar dentro de mim todo aquele sofrimento. Era exatamente assim que eu estava quando ouvi a campainha. Olhei para o céu lá fora e vi que o horário não parecia nem um pouco apropriado para uma visita. Permaneci quieto, deitado no mesmo lugar, sem esboçar qualquer reação. A campainha tocou mais uma vez, e depois outra e mais outra, até que eu não aguentei mais e fui atender o insistente visitante._

_Caminhei até a porta praguejando aos quatro ventos. Será que eu não tinha o direito nem de lamentar minha solidão em paz? Disposto a expulsar o visitante indesejado, abri a porta subitamente e por um momento tive a certeza de que eu havia enlouquecido._

Quantos segundos eu fiquei parado, olhando para aquela porta, esperando? Quanto tempo, exatamente, demorou para que aquela porta se abrisse e a minha vida inteira pudesse ter início? E foram apenas segundos? Talvez tenham sido minutos...

Na verdade, foi uma eternidade. E, naquele intervalo de tempo, que eu não sabia dizer se foi realmente longo ou não, eu pensei em mil formas de cumprimentar o homem que havia se tornado, de uma só vez, a razão e a essência da minha vida.

Posso parecer exagerado e reconheço que são palavras fortes para expressar o que sinto. Mas acontece que não sou pessoa de falar precipitadamente. A vida me ensinou a pesar tudo antes de dizer. Entretanto, na presença de Hyoga, mesmo que somente virtual, eu me sinto livre para dizer tudo, mesmo que os assuntos não pareçam tão importantes. Se bem que, com ele, tudo sobre o que falamos torna-se importante. Então, eu não preciso me preocupar em me policiar quanto ao que digo a ele ou sobre ele; seja o que for, sei que é verdadeiro.

Então, lá estava eu, pensando sobre como é fácil falar com ele e como eu me sinto à vontade na sua presença... e então, eis que a porta finalmente se abre e, diante de mim, eu o vejo.

Era o Hyoga. E era a primeira vez que eu o via. Não; eu nunca o tinha visto antes. O rapaz que eu conhecera no teatro era simpático e bonito, mas não era, definitivamente, a mesma pessoa que eu via agora.

O homem que estava diante de mim tinha um rosto que eu já conhecia. E eu não conhecia apenas por já tê-lo visto em fotos. Nem por eu já tê-lo imaginado à exaustão; tampouco por ter visto alguém parecido com ele na minha realidade...

Eu conhecia o homem que estava à minha frente porque, de alguma forma, ele sempre existiu em mim. De algum modo estranho, ilógico, surreal, Hyoga era parte de mim. Só isso poderia explicar aquela sensação.

Então era assim que nos sentíamos? Quando encontramos a nossa "alma gêmea"? Eu nunca acreditei nesse negócio de almas gêmeas, mas convenhamos... Eu nunca acreditei em tantas outras coisas que agora estavam se tornando reais. E, sinceramente, se eu acreditava ou não; isso já não importava. Eu simplesmente sentia.

E eu sentia que ele sempre existiu em mim. Olhar para Hyoga foi como me encontrar com uma parte minha, há muito tempo perdida. Foi como me descobrir nos olhos dele; foi como compreender, subitamente, o sentido da minha existência, o significado do meu presente, conhecendo enfim o que era a esperança no futuro. Até o meu passado, grande incógnita em minha vida, passou a fazer sentido. De repente, tudo o que eu havia vivido até então não parecia mais ser em vão. O mundo parecia iluminado por ele e aqueles cabelos loiros, tão dourados, indicavam o caminho, reluzentes como um farol que brilha em meio à tempestade.

Ele era o meu caminho. Ele era o significado de tudo. Tudo em mim, simplesmente, convergia para ele.

A sensação é forte. Forte demais; e as palavras, todas as que eu tentei ensaiar, desapareceram. E, em meu rosto, tenho certeza de que existia tão somente a expressão de dúvida. Não podia ser tão maravilhoso. Como podia? Era possível caber tanta felicidade em uma única pessoa?

Quase senti vontade de rir; ao mesmo tempo, tive vontade de pedir desculpas a alguém, como se fosse um verdadeiro pecado ser tão feliz naquele momento. Eram pensamentos demais que se formavam simultaneamente, eram sentimentos que se confundiam num turbilhão que me tragava e afogava. E era incrivelmente delicioso me deixar tomar por tudo isso.

Súbito, me senti fraco. Fraco, como se tivesse feito uma longa caminhada. Sei que eu tinha corrido para chegar logo, mas não tanto a ponto de me sentir assim. E a garganta ficou seca... Muito mais do que por simples nervosismo. Eu sentia sede, uma sede absurdamente grande. Senti-me um pouco tonto e precisei me apoiar no batente da porta para não cair. A visão ficou turva e um enorme desespero tomou conta de mim. Seria aquilo um sinal? Será que eu estava regressando à minha realidade? Não; não podia ser! Os filhos do senhor Sato me disseram que eu tinha 24 horas... eles não podem ter me enganado!

Como se minha voz houvesse sumido e eu precisasse agir para não me perder de Hyoga, meu primeiro gesto, marcado pelo medo que sentia, foi de buscar a sua mão. Apertei-a com firmeza, para senti-la real entre meus dedos. A mão dele era muito cálida, ou então era a minha que estava demasiadamente fria. Não sei. Mas o toque, talvez inesperado, fez com o loiro olhasse para nossas mãos, como um ato-reflexo. Aqueles olhos da cor do céu me fugiram e isso me fez sentir uma dor que pela primeira vez eu experimentava. Acabava de descobrir que nunca mais conseguiria viver sem aquele olhar sobre mim. Por isso, com um esforço hercúleo, consegui encontrar forças para pronunciar aquela palavra, com um cuidado tal que demonstrava quão preciosa ela me era. E quão frágil também, como se com o seu simples pronunciar, ela pudesse se quebrar e ser levada pelo vento. Por causa disso, eu falei, em tom baixo, suave, macio: - Hyoga...? - com meus olhos buscando, perdidos, pelo céu dos olhos dele.

_Eram tantos sentimentos se agitando dentro de mim, que eu não conseguia encontrar o que dizer. Quantas vezes me imaginei diante desse homem; quantas vezes eu rezei para que um dia, por alguma razão que não me interessava, desse uma verdadeira pane no universo e, ao chegar em casa, eu simplesmente o encontrasse ali. Agora que meus desejos se tornaram realidade, eu não sabia o que dizer. As palavras me fugiam com uma destreza impressionante e eu apenas conseguia encarar o homem por quem me apaixonei perdidamente. Não, ele não era real. Ele não podia ser real. Vê-lo ali me despertava uma vontade imensa de chorar, ao mesmo tempo em que era difícil controlar o riso. Eu não podia crer no que estava acontecendo; porém, quando ele apertou minha mão com força e comprovou que sim, era realmente ele quem estava ali, não sei dizer por que não desabei ali mesmo. Olhei para nossas mãos unidas; as mãos dele estão frias, mas se encaixam perfeitamente às minhas. Ele me chama e, quando o olho, vejo que Ikki não está bem. Ainda sem dizer nada, eu o puxo para dentro, fecho a porta e o amparo até nossa sala íntima._

Eu me sento no sofá da sala-íntima, tentando recuperar o fôlego que não sei exatamente quando perdi. Olho para o meu lado e vejo como Hyoga parece preocupado com meu estado. Não quero alarmá-lo, mas realmente não me sinto bem - Eu preciso de água... - falei, ainda com a voz fraca. Porém, foi o bastante para que o meu Cisne corresse até a cozinha para atender ao meu pedido. Enquanto ele me buscava o copo com água, eu quase ri de mim mesmo. Quis tanto esse momento, pensei em tantas coisas a dizer, tinha até mesmo tentando pensar nas palavras que fizessem minha voz soar mais bonita para ele, já que seria a primeira vez que Hyoga ouvia a minha voz. Todavia, contrariando a todo o planejado, lá estava eu, pedindo água. Excelente, Ikki. A primeira impressão que você passou deve ter sido a de um fraco.

Interrompo esses pensamentos quando o meu loiro retorna com um copo na mão, que ele logo me entrega. Bebo tudo em único gole, tamanha a sede que eu sinto. E, quase que instantaneamente, eu começo a me sentir melhor - Obrigado. - agradeço, e me incorporo para deixar o copo sobre a mesinha que ficava no centro.

Então o silêncio voltou a reinar entre nós. No entanto, não era um silêncio desconfortável. Quando muito, ele pareceu necessário. Era como se, naqueles segundos em que nada dizíamos, apenas nos assegurávamos de que éramos reais para o outro.

Por isso, eu o observava minuciosamente. Sempre tive essa mania de olhar detidamente para o rosto de uma pessoa, mas, agora, eu o fazia porque não conseguia parar de admirá-lo e acho que nunca me cansarei disso. Finalmente, minha mão ganhou vida e, timidamente, levei-a aos cabelos dele, tocando-os de leve, como se ainda temesse que aquilo pudesse ser um sonho - Engraçado... é diferente.

_A voz dele era magnífica; exatamente como eu havia imaginado que seria. As poucas palavras que ele proferiu foram capazes de arrepiar meu corpo inteiro e eu não fazia a menor questão de esconder meu fascínio, o prazer que eu sentia apenas pela presença, pelo cheiro dele. - O que é diferente? - perguntei e só agora me dei conta de que não havia falado nada até então._

– Você. - sorri singelo - Você é diferente dele. - pela simples menção do Hyoga da minha realidade, percebi que parte do nosso momento se perdeu, pois o meu Cisne desviou os olhos momentaneamente - Hyoga. - falei com mais firmeza, para que ele voltasse a olhar para mim - Eu sinto muito. Por tudo que eu disse. Mas você compreende que tudo o que eu falei, tudo aquilo que pensei sentir, foi só por ter achado que eu estava diante de você? - voltei a segurar sua mão - Exatamente como acontece agora? E, justamente, posso dizer... É diferente. Estar aqui, com você... é melhor. É muito melhor.

_– Ikki, eu realmente quis dizer tudo aquilo que eu disse. Eu gostaria de facilitar as coisas pra você, entende? Mas agora, com você aqui, eu... - não consegui terminar a frase. Eu precisava encontrar as palavras certas para me expressar, mas ainda estava difícil. Eu não conseguia pensar coerentemente com ele segurando minha mão, me olhando daquela forma e falando comigo com aquela voz maravilhosa. Ikki estava ali, diante de mim, me tocando e dizendo tudo o que eu queria ouvir. Eu seria muito idiota se deixasse passar esse momento, principalmente por conta de algo que ele me garantia ser passado. - Ainda não acredito que você está aqui... - eu o abracei. - Tem certeza de que não vai desaparecer de repente e eu vou acordar sozinho e dolorido nesse sofá?_

Eu sorri um pouco triste e tenho certeza de que ele percebeu essa leve mudança em meu semblante, porque seus olhos pareceram preocupar-se: - Na verdade, eu... - suspirei, buscando a melhor forma de dizer - Eu vou desaparecer, mas não sei se... - o corpo de Hyoga pareceu ficar um pouco tenso e eu segurei sua mão entre as minhas, suavemente, como se isso bastasse para tranquilizá-lo - É que nós não temos muito tempo, Cisne... e eu não sei exatamente o que vai acontecer quando esse tempo terminar. Talvez eu desapareça; não sei. Mas, ao final desse período, parece que terei de regressar à minha realidade, de alguma forma.

_– E quanto tempo nós temos? - perguntei imediatamente, enquanto ainda sentia as mãos dele sobre a minha._

– Os filhos do senhor Sato me disseram que temos 24 horas. - sorri um pouco desajeitado. Quis fazer dessa informação algo positivo, mas era impossível. Eu não queria jamais que o nosso tempo terminasse, e o fato de haver uma limitação me entristecia tanto que seria impossível fingir o contrário. Contudo, eu não queria que Hyoga se chateasse: - Foi graças a eles que consegui chegar aqui... Eu estava desesperado, achando que não ia mais conseguir falar com você e então me lembrei de você ter dito que o Athos pertenceu ao senhor Sato. Era a única pista que eu podia seguir... E ainda bem que deu certo. – sorri - Eu ainda não sei exatamente como foi possível chegar aqui e eles não quiseram me explicar direito. E eu não fiquei cobrando explicações, porque se temos apenas 24 horas... eu quero aproveitá-las com você. Mas olha... - eu me aproximei um pouco mais e levei uma das minhas mãos ao rosto dele e, numa quase carícia, retirei uma mecha loira e a prendi atrás da orelha, para poder ver melhor aqueles olhos tão claros - Há muito que podemos fazer em 24 horas...

_– Sério? E você tem algo especial em mente? - sorri maliciosamente, enquanto minhas mãos percorriam o peito de Ikki._

– Você me deu algumas boas ideias outro dia... ou melhor, outra noite... - devolvi o sorriso cheio de segundas intenções, enquanto sentia o toque dele começar a me arrepiar. Aproximei meu rosto do seu e, com um sorriso, deixei que finalmente os meus lábios pudessem provar do sabor daquela boca. Eu já sonhava com isso há um bom tempo, e boa parte desse tempo, eu sonhara inconscientemente. O toque foi suave, tão suave que era quase imperceptível. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo meu coração acelerar, enquanto eu deitava, delicadamente, o meu primeiro beijo apaixonado em Hyoga.

_Eu fechei meus olhos e me deixei levar pelo toque doce de seus lábios. Posso dizer com toda a certeza que foi o momento mais sublime que já vivi até hoje. Eu nunca me senti tão completo, capaz e inspirado como me sinto agora. Enfio meus dedos nos cabelos dele e minha língua adentra sua boca, buscando mais daquele gosto que facilmente poderia me viciar. Os braços dele envolvem minha cintura e trazem meu corpo para mais perto. Eu me arrepio por completo e meu corpo inteiro responde ao calor dele, enquanto nosso beijo fica mais profundo, mais urgente e esfomeado._

_– Bom, já que estamos com pressa… – eu sorri e arranquei minha própria camisa. Internamente, eu sentia medo e tristeza por saber que nossa condição era temporária, mas estava disposto a aproveitar cada segundo da oportunidade que me foi dada._

Ao ver como Hyoga se despia, eu senti um pouco de receio. Que ele era tudo o que eu queria naquele momento; disso eu não tinha a menor dúvida. Entretanto, eu não sabia se estaria à altura do que ele esperava. A forma como ele narrou nossa primeira vez foi incrível e eu queria que fosse tudo aquilo e muito mais. Eu estava acostumado a tomar a dianteira no sexo, mas como agir com outro homem? Será que ele esperava que eu fizesse algo? Ou eu é quem deveria esperar?

_Ikki não poderia ter escondido sua preocupação nem mesmo se fizesse um grande esforço para isso; eu pude ver o medo nos olhos dele, toda aquela preocupação prestes a se tornar pavor... Toquei seu rosto com cuidado e forcei-o a me olhar nos olhos. - Eu disse que iria te ensinar, não disse? Então seja um bom aluno e relaxa, certo? - não dei tempo para que ele me respondesse e o beijei, exatamente como eu disse que faria, na outra noite._

Eu devia ser mesmo muito transparente, mas já nem me importava mais. O beijo do Hyoga me acalmava, ao mesmo tempo em que me provocava. Levei minhas mãos ao corpo dele, que era quente, e comecei a explorá-lo, deixando que a vontade de tocar todo aquele homem se transformasse em carícias tímidas, mas que foram ficando mais vigorosas. Hyoga então se sentou por cima de mim, em um gesto dominador. Olhei para o seu rosto e ele tinha uma expressão safada que me fez sorrir com malícia - Se você for tão bom quanto se descreveu naquela noite, eu não sei como vai ser daqui pra frente, Hyoga. Eu costumo viciar fácil naquilo que gosto. Se eu gostar muito, então... você vai estar perdido, viu, Cisne?

_– Promete? - ri com gosto e ataquei novamente sua boca, beijando-o sem o menor pudor. Eu sentia as mãos dele tocando meus braços, meu dorso e minhas costas nuas, até que elas desceram timidamente até a minha bunda. Em meio ao beijo, eu sorri em aprovação e isso pareceu incentivá-lo a me tocar com mais força, demonstrando o desejo enorme que sentia. Com alguma dificuldade, eu retirei a camisa de Ikki e passei a explorar seu corpo, deixando um rastro de beijos e mordidas por toda a pele quente._

Era realmente diferente. A forma como ele me beijava, as carícias, até o jeito de me olhar. Talvez eu estivesse exagerando, talvez fosse a emoção de estar concretizando algo que eu queria tanto, mas quem ligava? O fato, o único que importava, era que aquele homem, que agora eu me permitia conscientemente chamar de gostoso, estava nos meus braços - Hyoga... - eu falei, com os olhos um pouco fechados, tentando absorver todas aquelas sensações novas e fortes de uma vez. Ele me beijava e deixava um rastro de provocações e arrepios por todo meu corpo e eu gemia a cada toque, a cada carícia mais atrevida, a cada beijo molhado que ele deixava. E foi então que senti uma vontade surgida de repente, como eu nunca tinha visto acontecer antes - Cisne, eu quero ouvir você... - nesse momento, Hyoga levantou o rosto para me encarar, interrogativo - Essa sua voz... eu quero ouvir você gemer, eu quero sentir que posso fazer com você o que você está fazendo comigo... Me ensina? - perguntei um pouco tímido. Eu estava pedindo permissão para chupar um outro homem e isso era realmente novo. Porém, não me importava com o que era estranho, diferente, novo... eu queria somente dar vazão a todo aquele tesão que eu sentia. E, nesse momento, eu precisava saber como seria provar o gosto desse homem, qual deveria ser o sabor de uma parte tão íntima dele e se seria realmente tão delicioso como eu já imaginava que deveria ser.

_Aquilo foi demais para mim; eu poderia ter um orgasmo só de ouvir todas aquelas coisas, mas me contive e apenas mordi o lábio inferior, demonstrando toda a minha expectativa pelo que viria a seguir. Saí de cima dele e me deitei no sofá, terminei de me despir sem desviar o olhar de seu rosto tão bonito, a luxúria contida em seu olhar tornando-o ainda mais belo e tentador. - Vem, amor, faz de mim o que você quiser. - entrelacei nossos dedos e o puxei para mim. - Não tem segredo, sabe? Vá com calma e faça o que você gosta que façam com você... - orientei enquanto mantinha um sorriso tranquilo no rosto._

Ao vê-lo retirando todas as peças restantes, ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha um olhar predador sobre mim, eu precisei apertar com força uma das almofadas do sofá e me conter para não estragar tudo, avançando de uma vez naquele corpo que já havia se tornado o objeto da minha maior cobiça - Do jeito que fala... parece simples. - Eu mantinha nosso contato visual, cada vez mais intenso, e me deixei puxar por ele. Eu não sabia como fazer, mas resolvi seguir meus instintos - Como eu gosto, é? - sorri de canto e então levei minha mão ao membro rígido dele, começando a fazer movimentos de vaivém nele, bem devagar - Bom, eu... gosto que comecem devagar. Assim... - mantinha os olhos presos aos dele, querendo beber de cada expressão de prazer dele. Vi como ele fechou os olhos, momentaneamente, e isso me excitou de uma forma como eu não achava ser possível. Sempre me ocupei tanto em obter prazer, não sabia que o contrário poderia ser tão bom - Depois, eu gosto quando começam a me lamber... Assim... - desci até a base do pênis dele e lambi em volta, enquanto uma das mãos massageava o saco, deslizando alguns dedos até a região do períneo, que era tão sensível. Percebi um leve espasmo no loiro e sorri; aquilo era muito gostoso, esse jogo de dar e receber parecia que se tornaria meu novo vício. Comecei então a subir com a língua, enquanto minha mão ainda subia e descia em seu membro duro e cada vez mais inchado. Minha língua estava quente, assim como ele e, nesse momento, senti que Hyoga levava suas mãos aos meus cabelos, enredando seus dedos neles. Lembrei-me do que ele disse, sobre a cabeça ser mais sensível, e ele tem razão. Eu adoro quando se demoram ali, é provocativo, é tentador e delicioso. Rodeei a glande com a língua, e provei do sabor dele pela primeira vez. Eu sabia que seria bom; tinha certeza e não quis mais esperar, eu queria chupar e sugar toda a essência daquele homem, por isso envolvi aquele pau túrgido e firme de uma vez, espantado em descobrir que chupar outro homem era tão excitante quanto ser chupado e, sem pensar mais, apenas deixei que meu instinto me guiasse, de forma selvagem e sedenta. Comecei a lamber e chupar, deliciando-me com os gemidos dele e sentindo que só com aquilo eu poderia gozar de uma forma como nunca antes havia experimentado.

_Pude comprovar rapidamente que Ikki era um excelente aluno, pois ele me chupava tão deliciosamente que eu mal podia manter meus pensamentos em ordem. Eu gemi, alto e claro, dando a ele o que tanto queria: ouvir minha voz ainda mais enrouquecida pelo tesão que ele provocava, os gemidos de deleite abandonando meus lábios e ecoando pela sala. - Ahh, isso está tão bom, Ikki! Você é tão gostoso... - balbuciei e, impulsivamente, joguei meu quadril para a frente, procurando obter o máximo que podia daquelas carícias alucinantes._

Ao sentir como Hyoga me pedia mais, não apenas com aquela voz que já me enlouquecia, mas também e principalmente com seu corpo, eu experimentei toda uma nova onda de sensações. Agarrei as coxas firmes dele com mais vigor e deixei que minha boca começasse a desbravar outras partes naquele homem que me enlouquecia com gemidos tão másculos e viris quanto o corpo que eu aprendia a aprazer. Era realmente diferente; eu sempre pensei que curtisse mulheres, que gostasse de ouvir gemidos femininos, mas agora descobria como amar um homem podia ser tão incrível. Hyoga, com suspiros involuntários, com gemidos arquejantes e com sua voz rouca fazia com que eu delirasse, não era possível descrever. Naquele momento, eu só queria me aprofundar naquele mar de novas sensações que eu ia descobrindo. Abri mais suas pernas e comecei a vasculhar a parte interna das coxas, em que a pele, mais sensível, trazia novas formas de prazer, tanto para mim quanto para ele. Beijei lentamente cada parte daquela região, comecei a deslizar timidamente a minha língua por ali, mas depois a fome que eu sentia venceu qualquer pudor e rápido eu lambia, mordia e chupava selvagemente toda a região, escutando como aquele loiro começava a pedir, de forma desconexa, que eu continuasse, ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo me pedia para que voltasse a dar atenção ao falo duro e molhado. Terminei por não fazer nem um, nem outro. Eu me afastei momentaneamente, notando como também meu coração batia fora de ritmo e admirando a cena diante de mim. Um homem tão bonito, tão entregue e tão ofegante, pedindo por mim daquela forma era a visão mais excitante que eu já tive em toda a minha vida. E eu queria fazer tantas coisas naquele momento, que simplesmente não soube como seguir. Eu respirava aceleradamente, olhava com desejo para o russo, mas havia dúvida em meus olhos, que devoravam ao mesmo tempo em que se perdiam naquele corpo tentador.

_Eu estava praticamente fora de mim. Não esperava, de forma alguma, que Ikki soubesse me deixar tão entregue sem nunca ter estado com um homem antes. Ele não precisava que eu lhe ensinasse coisa alguma, era um verdadeiro autodidata. Ainda tentando me recompor, afaguei-lhe o rosto, empurrei-o novamente contra o sofá e declarei em seu ouvido o quanto eu queria fazer com que ele se sentisse bem. - Eu também quero te ouvir gemer, meu Ikki. - foi com a mesma possessividade de minhas palavras que eu o beijei novamente, esfregando meu corpo contra o dele, sentindo seu membro túrgido ser pressionado com minha própria ereção e provocar mais arrepios deliciosos por todo a minha pele. Eu o lambi despudoradamente, provei mais uma vez de todo o seu corpo, agora com ainda mais necessidade. Eu o estava descobrindo, mapeando o corpo do meu homem de forma que pudesse saber cada ponto que lhe despertava desejo, prazer e qualquer outra sensação, mesmo que aparentemente insignificante. Eu o olhava com um tesão enorme, havia tanta paixão em cada toque que eu dava em seu corpo... Beijei-lhe e suguei suas coxas, a barriga, os mamilos, o pescoço e qualquer outro pedaço de pele desnudo, até que cheguei ao seu sexo. Sem me fazer de rogado, fiz questão de dar a Ikki o melhor sexo oral que pude, colocando em prática várias técnicas que havia aprendido e demonstrando, a todo o momento, quão maravilhoso era a possibilidade de lhe proporcionar tanto prazer. Larguei seu falo antes que Ikki chegasse ao orgasmo e ri com sua frustração por ter sido interrompido num momento tão importante. Ignorando seu olhar necessitado, voltei a me sentar sobre ele e segurei suas mãos, forçando-as a tocar meu corpo, a deslizarem por todo o meu dorso nu. – Você quer estar dentro de mim, amor? Quer me sentir por completo? – provoquei com uma pergunta retórica, enquanto rebolava em seu colo. Não demorei muito nessa brincadeira sádica e fui rapidamente ao banheiro, de onde retornei com uma camisinha e um tubo de lubrificante. Eu mesmo me preparei, não por não confiar na capacidade de aprendizagem de Ikki, mas porque a pressa era demais, eu também mal podia esperar para tê-lo em meu corpo. Desenrolei a camisinha sobre o membro de Ikki e me sentei em seu colo, me autoempalando aos poucos.__Quando o senti completamente dentro de mim, soltei um gemido longo, rouco e satisfeito._

Eu nem consegui entender exatamente como as nossas posições se inverteram; sei apenas que, quando dei por mim, Hyoga me chupava de uma forma que eu não conseguia compreender, era impossível dizer o que ele fazia, porque era um prazer tão absurdo que não poderia ser real. E eu não sei se tentava entender ou se simplesmente havia me perdido em todas aquelas sensações deliciosas que aquele loiro me provocava, mas eu sentia que estava tão perto de alcançar o ápice de um modo como nunca tinha me ocorrido antes que, quando meu Cisne interrompeu o que fazia, era como se eu caísse do paraíso na terra. Eu quis dizer algo que demonstrasse minha frustração, mas era impressionante como a minha voz me faltava. Muito provavelmente, os meus gemidos, nada contidos, haviam feito com que até a minha voz se perdesse de mim. Aliás, depois de alguns instantes, mesmo que eu quisesse, não teria do que reclamar. Sentir Hyoga acomodar-se em meu colo, senti-lo tão quente, tão perto, com o contato quase ao máximo... eu tive de engolir em seco; e quando ele me perguntou se eu o queria com aquela voz tão sexy, consegui apenas responder com um olhar que misturava desespero, desejo, paixão, gratidão... E foi desse modo que ele me deixou quando, tão rápido quanto tinha vindo para cima de mim, ele desapareceu rumo ao banheiro. Eu estava atordoado; não conseguia pensar e nem me mover. Aquele homem tinha me subjugado completamente e eu nunca tinha sentido algo tão fantástico. Era uma situação em que eu sentia que dominava ao mesmo tempo em que era dominado. Estava apenas ali, absorto, descobrindo e redescobrindo o prazer que ele me proporcionava quando vi que aquele furacão loiro regressava. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar por algo, antes que eu precisasse externar qualquer dúvida sobre o que fazer, o russo se antecipava e agia. Vê-lo daquela forma, encaixando-se em mim lentamente, vendo em seu rosto a expressão de dor e algo de prazer era demais para mim. Eu conseguia notar, claramente, cada batida do meu coração em meu peito, de tão fortes que elas se faziam. Meus olhos certamente expressavam o desejo intenso que cada poro do meu corpo exalava e quando eu me vi finalmente dentro dele, completamente dentro dele, ouvi-o gemer daquela forma, daquele jeito, daquele modo que eu sei; ficaria marcado em mim para sempre. Aquilo era um convite total à perdição e eu nunca quis tanto me perder desse jeito. Comecei a mover meu quadril, lentamente, porque no rosto dele, eu notava que ele parecia se acostumar comigo. Mas o menor movimento já era altamente prazeroso, porque com um simples subir e descer do meu quadril, me senti movimentando-me dentro dele e o calor daquele corpo, o modo como eu o sentia apertar-me, o contato que mudava com essa movimentação... Céus, aquilo era tudo que eu precisava; por isso, fechei os olhos, sentindo com mais intensidade tudo aquilo e gemi baixo, enquanto sentia que meu corpo começava a pedir por mais. Que loucura era aquela de sentir que não poderia haver satisfação maior e, ainda assim, desejar por mais e mais?

_Eu o beijei, várias e várias vezes, mal dando tempo para que Ikki respirasse. Entreguei-me em cada beijo, demonstrei ali o quanto eu o desejava, o quanto era prazeroso estar em seus braços e, à medida que ele me estocava e me arrancava gemidos abafados, meu corpo pedia por muito mais. Sorri, tanto por prazer quanto por me sentir realmente feliz. Nossos beijos continuavam profundos, lascivos e arrepiantes. Sim, eu estava todo arrepiado e acho até que tremia; em contrapartida, meu corpo se via quente, muito mais quente do que qualquer outro poderia deixá-lo. Abracei Ikki, escondi meu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço e acho até que deixei uma mordida ali. Eu sentia o controle se esvaindo da minha mente, restando apenas o prazer, o desejo, o amor... Levantei-me e, mesmo que momentaneamente, senti-me vazio. Deitei-me no sofá e o chamei com os olhos, com o corpo e com palavras carinhosas; num instante, ele estava deitado sobre mim e, novamente, adentrou meu corpo. Penetrava-me mais rápido agora, segurando minha cintura com firmeza, enquanto minhas pernas envolviam seu corpo. _

_– Ahhhh... Ikki! Isso é tão gostoso! Mais... Por favor... Mais... - eu dizia em seu ouvido, em meio a gemidos descontrolados._

– Ah, Hyoga... Como pode... ser... tão bom...? - eu tentava falar, mas as palavras vinham estranguladas pelo prazer que me tomava inteiro. Deitados agora, naquela posição, eu sentia que o penetrava mais fundo, e o contato dos nossos corpos febris de paixão era ainda maior e mais intenso. Era delicioso e eu ouvia os gemidos daquele homem, desejando mais, querendo mais dele. Por isso, eu comecei a perder o controle, porque, se por um lado, eu não queria que aquilo acabasse, por outro, meu corpo tinha vida própria. As estocadas eram fortes, às vezes, até violentas, tamanho o furor com que eu me arremetia nele. Mas era impossível controlar, aquele loiro era delicioso demais, eu nunca soube como sexo poderia ser tão bom até esse momento, nunca me senti com tanto desejo por alguém assim! Normalmente, com as mulheres com que já estive, o tesão era grande no início, mas logo passava e então eu tratava de conseguir logo o que eu queria para que a garota pudesse ir embora. Eu nunca havia passado por uma situação em que o tesão fosse crescente dessa maneira. Por isso, o descontrole e a forma selvagem com que eu fodia o meu loiro.

_Meus gemidos aumentaram, minha visão começou a ficar turva e meu corpo já não possuía qualquer controle; o prazer estava no comando agora, fazendo com que eu não fosse capaz de formar uma só frase coerente ao pedir que Ikki continuasse a me estocar alucinadamente. Minhas mãos apertavam a bunda dele, puxando-o para mim, tentando fazer com que ele me adentrasse por completo. Era como se eu realmente quisesse que nos tornássemos um só ser, como se quisesse que ele entrasse em mim de corpo e alma. Tamanha união era impossível, mas seu pênis me preenchia o quanto podia e isso me bastava, principalmente quando minha próstata passou a ser atingida continuamente e Ikki, esperto e ótimo aluno, percebeu que carícias naquele local me deixavam fora de mim. Meu moreno passou a acertar aquele ponto continuamente e eu gemia como um louco. Talvez até mesmo como uma cadela no cio, mas não me importava nem um pouco com isso. Continuei gemendo, gritando, demonstrando àquele homem o quanto ele me fazia bem, o quanto eu estava extasiado de tanto prazer. - Oh, Ikki!... Eu vou... - cheguei rapidamente ao orgasmo, com um grito de prazer e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios._

O modo como Hyoga respondia ao meu corpo me deixava enlouquecido. A cada aperto mais forte, eu arremetia na mesma medida. A cada gemido dele, eu o beijava com mais vontade. Não foi diferente quando percebi que ele estava se aproximando do ápice e a imagem daquele homem desesperado pelo prazer era a mais excitante que eu já havia visto. - Hyoga, eu... - e foi só o que consegui dizer, porque a avalanche de prazer foi avassaladora. Devo ter gritado, ou melhor, urrado, porque aquele orgasmo tinha sido mais forte do que deveria ser possível. Nunca gozei dessa forma e, como se todas as minhas energias houvessem sido drenadas, meu corpo desabou sobre o do loiro, sem a menor capacidade de me mover. A respiração forte e o coração ainda batiam forte, e eu sentia o mesmo nele. Sorri, compreendendo que havia encontrado o paraíso, e que ele se chamava Hyoga.

_Permaneci quieto por algum tempo, apenas curtindo o peso de Ikki sobre o meu corpo, a sensação gostosa do pós-gozo deixando meu corpo totalmente relaxado, letárgico. Acariciei os cabelos de meu amante, sem pressa, com toda a delicadeza possível, como se o estivesse ninando. Eu nunca havia experimentado um prazer tão intenso com alguém e muito menos tanta paz após um sexo tão sublime. Por isso, não disse nada por algum tempo, até encontrar as palavras certas para externar o que eu sentia naquele instante. - Eu amo você. - sussurrei. - Sei muito bem que isso pode soar precipitado, mas eu amo você. - voltei a dizer, enquanto deixava um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e voltava a acariciar suas madeixas negras._

Levantei o rosto para poder fitar aqueles olhos claros e sorri - Eu também amo você. - aproximei meu rosto e beijei de leve aquela boca, sentindo o toque macio dos seus lábios nos meus. Depois, deitei-me ao seu lado, sem deixar de abraçá-lo e fiquei olhando para ele, sem nunca perder aquela admiração de quem vê o ser amado pela primeira vez - Eu nunca me senti assim. E não estou falando só do sexo, que foi maravilhoso, por sinal... - ri um pouco - Eu nunca senti tanto que precisava de alguém, como eu preciso de você, Hyoga. Quero dizer... não é bem "precisar". Dessa forma, fiquei parecendo muito egoísta, apesar de que também me sinto um pouco assim. Mas o principal aqui é como eu quero você, não só porque preciso, mas simplesmente porque você deu sentido a tudo. Entende o que estou falando? Você se tornou o motivo, a justificativa, a necessidade, a felicidade... Você se tornou, tão rápido, o centro da minha vida que não posso concluir outra coisa... eu te amo. - fiz uma carícia no rosto dele, os olhos jamais fugindo daquele contato tão direto - Nunca mais me abandone daquele jeito, está bem?

_– Eu não vou mais te abandonar, Ikki. Nunca mais. - sorri e o beijei novamente. - Como nós faremos? Você vai aguentar esse namoro virtual? Eu realmente não quero me tornar um fardo para você. - por mais que eu tivesse certeza de que o amava e de que não conseguiria abrir mão dele tão facilmente, eu não podia impedir essa sombra de racionalidade de passar por minha mente. Não seria fácil manter o nosso relacionamento e eu precisava esclarecer nossa situação._

– Eu não sei como vamos fazer, Hyoga. Mas eu não vou suportar um namoro virtual, especialmente depois de ter estado com você, assim... Você tinha dito que precisava do olho-no-olho e eu acho que também preciso disso. Bom, disso e muito mais... - sorri divertido, mas então vi a expressão no rosto do loiro - Eu só quero o olho-no-olho com você, ouviu? Não vou mais atrás dele. Vou fingir que perdi o telefone e esquecer por completo que o vi. Vou me concentrar em encontrar um meio de podermos ficar juntos, em definitivo... porque não deve ser impossível, Hyoga. Se fosse, para início de conversa, nós nem deveríamos ter começado a conversar! Se fosse impossível, eu não estaria aqui com você, agora. Só precisamos encontrar um meio... O senhor Sato... os filhos dele... eles devem saber como.

_– Você tem razão, deve haver um meio de ficarmos juntos. E eu vou esperar, Ikki. Eu espero por você o tempo que for... - afaguei-lhe o rosto. - E não vou ficar de braços cruzados, também... Agora que sabemos de onde podemos obter a informação, eu também vou conversar com o senhor Sato e ver se consigo descobrir alguma coisa. - eu passei algum tempo apenas o observando, até que me deu um estalo. - Nossa! Que rude eu sou! Sequer te ofereci algo para comer... Está com fome?_

– Agora que você falou... Eu acabei não comendo nada naquele café. - falei sem pensar e me dei conta de que trazer o outro Hyoga à tona não deveria ser boa ideia. Entretanto, enquanto me vestia e percebia que o loiro fazia o mesmo, mas calado, senti vontade de perguntar - Hyoga, como foi... que perdeu sua mãe? - perguntei cuidadoso. Tinha notado, claramente, o quanto o loiro era apegado à Natássia. Sabia pelo modo como Hyoga tinha me falado dela naquela vez, pelo MSN, mas sabia agora, principalmente, pela forma como vi o Hyoga da minha realidade cuidar da mãe. No fundo, apesar de amar um, sabia que o outro era igual em praticamente todos os aspectos, mas não falaria sobre isso. Quis saber da relação do russo com sua mãe, porque era como se assim pudesse saber do loiro mais a fundo.

_– Um tipo raro de leucemia. - tal assunto me entristecia demais, tanto que não conseguia disfarçar. - Ela nunca teve muitas chances e, mesmo que tivesse, descobrimos tarde demais... Minha mãe tinha uma rotina muito puxada de ensaios e apresentações; acabou se descuidando da saúde... Até que, durante uma apresentação, ela simplesmente desmaiou. No hospital, eu logo notei que algo estava errado. Não poderia ser um simples desmaio, como todos acreditavam, já que os médicos pediam exames e, quando achávamos que havia acabado, pediam muitos outros, sem explicar absolutamente nada. Depois de dois dias, revelaram o diagnóstico. Minha mãe permaneceu serena durante todo o tempo, acho que ela sempre soube que havia algo de errado consigo, só não queria saber de fato o que era, entende? - suspirei. - Não houve sequer oportunidade para que ela se tratasse, já que estava muito fraca. Eu me lembro de perguntar ao médico o que poderia ser feito e as palavras exatas dele, foram: "Leve sua mãe para casa, deixe-a confortável, dê-lhe todo o carinho e amor que puder e espere pelo inevitável". __Cheguei a procurar outras opiniões, mas, desiludido, acabei seguindo o conselho dele. - tossi para disfarçar a voz embargada e enxuguei minhas lágrimas, esforçando-me para não chorar mais. - Então, vamos preparar algo para você comer, sim? - saí andando em direção à cozinha._

Estava sentado enquanto escutava as palavras de Hyoga e, por mais que ele buscasse não demonstrar, sabia que relembrar aquela história tinha sido muito dolorido. Levantei-me e caminhei até onde estava o loiro e o fiz parar, abraçando-o pelas costas. Apoiei meu rosto no pescoço dele, mantendo o maior contato possível entre os nossos corpos, como se o ato de lhe passar calor humano pudesse aquecer também a sua alma, tentando amenizar, nem que ao menos um pouco, a sua dor - Eu sinto muito. - apertei-o mais contra mim.

_– Obrigado. - suspirei, aconchegando-me contra seu corpo. - É uma história dolorosa e eu não falava sobre isso há algum tempo... - expliquei, como se fosse minha obrigação justificar porque estava chorando. - Perder alguém que se ama assim, sem poder fazer nada, é... - não prossegui, apenas continuei abraçado a ele, sentindo que sua presença, aos poucos, trazia-me uma paz de espírito que há muito não sentia._

– Não precisa me agradecer. - permaneci abraçado mais um tempo ao loiro, em um silêncio confortável, até que falei novamente, em um tom baixo - Você sempre cuidou das pessoas, mas agora precisa descansar. Deixe que eu cuide de você a partir de agora, está bem? - dei um beijo no pescoço dele e me afastei enfim. Fui até o armário da cozinha que conhecia tão bem e comecei a tirar dali os ingredientes para preparar uma refeição para os dois. Aquelas palavras significavam que eu faria algo para comermos, sim. Mas não apenas isso. Eu queria dizer muito mais. Era uma promessa. Uma promessa que eu não fazia ideia de como poder cumprir, considerando nossa situação, mas, de algum modo, de alguma forma, eu encontraria um meio. Jamais abandonaria o meu Cisne e jurava, internamente, que ele nunca mais sofreria daquele jeito novamente.

_– Não vá me deixar mal acostumado, hein? - eu o segui até a cozinha e permaneci encostado contra o balcão, apenas o observando. - Depois, vou ter que me contentar com os meus dotes culinários... - esbocei um pequeno sorriso._

– Eu quero te deixar mal-acostumado. - dobrei as mangas da minha camisa e comecei a fatiar os ingredientes para preparar o molho de uma macarronada que eu sabia fazer muito bem - Desse modo, eu deixo você mais exigente e aí, você não vai ficar caído por qualquer cara que aparecer na sua frente. - levantei o rosto e sorri para ele, que me observava atentamente.

_– Já que é assim, eu preciso descobrir como te deixar mais exigente, também. Muito mais... - eu ri, finalmente, mas evitei mencionar o 'outro' Hyoga. - Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?_

– Não precisa. Isso aqui é rápido; já estou acostumado a fazer. - de fato, eu sabia fazer aquele molho num piscar de olhos e de olhos fechados. Além disso, queria exibir meu talento na cozinha, que podia não ser excepcional, mas era digno de nota - E você já me deixou bem exigente, loiro. Se não for loiro, gostoso, com esse corpo, com esses olhos e com esse sorriso, não vou me interessar. – eu brinquei, enquanto colocava o macarrão na água fervente e jogava os ingredientes em uma outra panela.

_– O problema é que tem alguém exatamente assim na sua realidade. - ri nervosamente, disfarçando um tom enciumado. - O cheiro está bom... - elogiei o molho que ele preparava._

– Obrigado. – respondi, sem muita animação, devido ao assunto levemente mencionado. Calei-me alguns segundos, reflexivo. Depois de considerar algumas coisas e já que o assunto estava pairando no ar, achei melhor colocá-lo na mesa - Hyoga, como você vai querer que eu lide com o Hyoga da minha realidade? Quero dizer, eu talvez tenha que falar com ele de novo... - comecei a dizer, sem encarar o russo.

_– Pensei que você fosse jogar fora o telefone dele... - perguntei sem esconder que a ideia de Ikki procurar por sua maior tentação não era nada agradável. - Olha, se você quer ter algum contato com ele, eu vou aceitar. Não entendo, mas vou aceitar a sua vontade. Como eu já te disse, só espero que seja sincero comigo sobre tudo o que rolar entre vocês... Mas mande um recado pra ele: aconselhe-o a cuidar melhor de sua mãe e diga-lhe que mantenha as mãos bem longe do que me pertence!_

– Não é que eu queira ir atrás dele; não é nada disso! - usei um tom defensivo - É só que ficou uma coisa esquisita e você não me deixou terminar de explicar quando conversamos pelo MSN. Quando falei com o outro Hyoga - eu já conseguia separar bem os dois e falar deles como pessoas inteiramente distintas -, eu comentei que era advogado. Ele disse que isso era bom, conhecer um advogado, porque ele estava passando por um problema judicial. Ia até te perguntar se algo semelhante já aconteceu com você, porque ele me disse que estava tendo sérios problemas com o diretor da escola em que trabalhava. Nem entendi se ele se demitiu ou foi demitido, mas o assunto veio rapidamente à tona e eu disse que talvez até pudesse ajudar. Quando ele me deu o telefone, em grande parte, acho que foi por conta disso. E, no caminho de volta, o Shun me perguntou quem era o cara com quem fiquei conversando no café, e por que eu não o deixei participar da conversa. Como meu irmão foi obrigado a me esperar, o mínimo que pude oferecer a ele foi alguma explicação. Por isso, no caminho de volta, eu falei do Hyoga e o Shun deve ter percebido minha empolgação por ter encontrado com ele. Tanto que o Shun se despediu de mim sorrindo e dizendo que ia ficar no meu pé para ligar para o "rapaz do café", como ele se referiu a ele. Segundo meu irmão, ele nunca tinha me visto tão feliz como naquela hora, então... é isso. - finalizei um pouco embaraçado, mexendo o molho.

_– Sim, eu tive um problema como esse... O diretor da minha antiga escola me assediava; no início, me tratou super bem, cheio de concessões e elogios... Quando eu não correspondi a suas investidas, ele mudou completamente de atitude; xingava por motivos torpes, de forma exagerada, ofendia, cobrava muito mais do que aos outros... No final das contas, acabou me demitindo sem nenhuma razão aparente. - olhei o molho de aparência deliciosa. - Posso provar?_

–Teve o mesmo problema? - ofereci a colher com que mexia o molho para ele provar, com uma expressão desconfiada - E você não procurou um advogado na época para te ajudar com isso? Porque se o cara não tinha motivos para te tratar assim, você deveria tê-lo processado.

_– Hmmm... Que delícia! Tão gostoso quanto o cozinheiro... - ri. - Eu não quis mais dor de cabeça. Sabe, eu até procurei uma orientação na época, mas o advogado que me atendeu não quis pegar o caso... Ele deixou bem claro que provar que fui demitido por não ter transado com meu chefe seria bem difícil, além de desgastante e humilhante, justamente por eu também ser gay. Apesar de me desanimar um pouco, o doutor Takahashi ficou de me conseguir o contato de um outro advogado, que não teria receio de pegar a minha causa. Chegamos a marcar uma reunião para que ele nos apresentasse, mas eu tive uma reunião de emergência com um editor interessado no meu livro, e acabei desmarcando..._

– Assédio sexual não é uma causa tão difícil de ser ganha; o advogado com que você falou devia ser muito ruim. - respondi bastante sério, especialmente por não ter gostado nem um pouco de saber que Hyoga tinha passado por uma situação dessas. Disfarcei provando um pouco do molho também e, concluindo que estava no ponto, desliguei o fogo. Joguei fora a água do macarrão, coloquei-o em uma travessa e comecei a pegar os pratos para nos servir - E esse outro advogado que indicaram para você? Chegou a se encontrar com ele depois ou desistiu de tentar levar o caso adiante? - indaguei enquanto pegava duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho.

_– Eu cheguei a entrar em contato novamente com o doutor Takahashi, mas o tal advogado que ele iria me apresentar acabou... - coloquei a mão sobre a testa, perguntando-me como poderia ter esquecido um fato tão importante. - Meu Deus, Ikki! Era você! O advogado era você! O doutor Takahashi me disse que o homem que ele iria me apresentar faleceu no dia em que deveríamos nos encontrar... Como pude esquecer essa história?_

Tinha acabado de colocar dois copos sobre a bancada e segurava uma caixa com suco de uva aberta na mão, prestes a servir a bebida. Mas parei no instante em que ouvi o que Hyoga acabava de me revelar - Eu? Eu era...? - pus a garrafa sobre a bancada e levei a mão à nuca, confuso - Você tinha um encontro marcado comigo? – pisquei os olhos seguidamente, tentando ordenar as ideias - Só que você não pôde ir e então eu... morri? – perguntava enquanto percebia o quanto aquelas palavras pareciam surreais - Será que isso quer dizer que se eu marcar um encontro com o Hyoga da minha realidade para falar do problema dele, eu vou morrer? - sacudi a cabeça - Não; não é possível. Eu e a Esmeralda já sofremos o acidente e foi ela quem faleceu. - bufei, nervoso, não conseguindo encaixar as peças de um quebra-cabeça que se mostrava cada vez mais enigmático.

_– Eu também não sei, meu amor, estou tão perdido quanto você. - fui até ele e lhe acariciei o rosto, tentando acalmá-lo. - De qualquer forma, promete que vai tomar cuidado? Eu sei que você já sofreu o acidente que te matou aqui, mas... Eu temo que algo de ruim te aconteça._

– Hyoga, você já percebeu que as coisas nas nossas realidades parecem se repetir, mas fora de ordem? - segurei a mão dele junto de mim, como se não quisesse que ele se afastasse - Cheguei a pensar que vivêssemos épocas diferentes, mas naquela foto que tiramos e enviamos, a data e o ano dos calendários é a mesma, então isso está fora de cogitação, até porque os fatos se dão em períodos muito distintos... - suspirei e olhei para os pratos. Era melhor começar a servir a macarronada, ou esfriaria. Em silêncio, comecei servir Hyoga, mas com mil pensamentos em mente. Dei-me conta de que ficarmos juntos seria mais complicado do que eu pensava, não apenas por vivermos em realidades distintas, mas também pelo fato de eu ter existido na realidade do Hyoga e ele existir na minha. Como faríamos para ficar juntos, mesmo havendo um meio para isso? Se eu vier para cá, vou abandonar meu irmão na outra realidade? E aqui, será como se eu houvesse ressuscitado? Como explicar isso para as pessoas que me conheceram aqui? E, se Hyoga for comigo, como será? Dois Hyogas em um mesmo mundo? Isso sim, poderia gerar uma verdadeira pane no universo...

_– Se alguém me contasse essa história, eu não acreditaria em uma palavra sequer... - provei da macarronada e, como eu já esperava, tinha um sabor divino. - Eu também cogitei a possibilidade de haver uma diferença de tempo entre nossas realidades, mas logo percebi que não se tratava disso. O que será que determina a ordem entre os fatos que acontecem em ambas as realidades? Será que nossas ações são diferentes, de alguma forma? - continuei comendo, esforçando-me para manter a calma diante de toda a situação confusa. Internamente, o medo de perder Ikki me deixava a ponto de enlouquecer._

Enrolei a macarronada lentamente no meu garfo, com olhos distantes e perdidos. Soltei um longo suspiro: - Por que será que isso ocorreu justo com a gente? - deixei escapar e, em minha voz, parecia haver certo pesar. Apressei-me em corrigir; não queria que Hyoga pensasse que eu achava ruim tudo o que havia ocorrido. Pode ter sido sobrenatural, não me importo. O importante era ter conhecido o loiro. - Não me entenda mal; eu nunca estive tão agradecido por algo em minha vida. Ter te conhecido é o que deu sentido à minha vida. Só não consigo evitar de pensar... Por que isso está acontecendo justo conosco?... – calei-me, porque não quis compartilhar com Hyoga minhas dúvidas. Mas, por algum motivo, não tinha certeza se a família do senhor Sato poderia nos ajudar. Por algum motivo, sentia que a ajuda que buscavam não lhes seria concedida por eles...

_– É uma situação tão louca, que não dá pra acreditar num mero acaso, não é? Quer tentar conversar com a família que te ajudou a vir aqui? - eu também me fazia aqueles questionamentos, por isso não fiquei chateado com as palavras dele. De alguma forma, eu também lamentava a complicação de nossa história de amor._

Por um lado, eu queria muito ir até a mercearia e fazer essa e mais tantas outras perguntas. Por outro, estava muito apreensivo. O medo de ouvir da família do senhor Sato que não haveria qualquer coisa que pudessem fazer me apavorava, mas não queria demonstrar essa fraqueza. Especialmente por ser a primeira vez que eu estava realmente com Hyoga, não queria passar a ele a impressão de que eu era um homem fraco. Aliás, era engraçado... parecia um primeiro encontro, apesar de já nos sentirmos tão próximos. E de já estarmos muito próximos, literalmente. Afinal, certas coisas não se fazem no primeiro encontro...

Sorri com esse pensamento e acho que isso me deu forças para responder, mais disposto ao que teria de encarar, fosse o que fosse: - Sim. Temos de falar com eles. São os únicos que parecem saber o que está acontecendo...

_Terminamos nossa refeição e fomos até a mercearia do senhor Sato e sua família. Caminhamos de mãos dadas até o lugar e minhas mãos trêmulas devem ter denunciado a apreensão que eu sentia. E se eles não tivessem uma notícia, uma solução qualquer? E se me dissessem que aquele momento que estava passando com Ikki seria o único de nossas vidas? Que jamais nos encontraríamos novamente? O que eu faria se ouvisse algo assim? Acima de tudo, como eu poderia me despedir dele, depois de ouvir algo assim?_

_Ele apertava minha mão, tentando passar uma segurança que eu sei que ele também não sentia._

_Chegamos à mercearia e a filha do senhor Sato, que eu já conhecia de vista, se aproximou._

_– Em que posso ajudar, cavalheiros? – ela sorriu timidamente, lançando um olhar doce para Ikki._

– Oi. - tentei retribuir o sorriso, mas não acho que fui bem sucedido. Estava me sentindo muito ansioso - Desculpe aparecer de novo... - comecei a falar, percebendo que o filho do senhor Sato, que atendia alguns clientes, logo me lançou um olhar não muito amigável, como se me repreendesse por estar ali - Mas nós precisávamos vir aqui, falar com vocês. Nós precisamos de algumas respostas...

A filha do senhor Sato imediatamente balançou a cabeça, em um gesto de negativa - Você não deveria ter vindo em busca de respostas. Deveria estar aproveitando o tempo que vocês têm. - o sorriso dela foi triste e então voltou a arrumar algumas frutas sobre a bancada que ficava na lateral da mercearia.

– Nós estamos tentando aproveitar o tempo que temos juntos, sim. - apertei mais a mão de Hyoga - Só que fica difícil viver o momento quando não sabemos o que vai ser depois daqui... Nós precisamos saber se há alguma chance de prolongarmos o que temos aqui. Queremos saber se é possível encontrar um meio... Queremos entender por que isso está acontecendo...

A filha do senhor Sato olhou de forma melancólica para nós dois. Ela parecia sentir o nosso desespero, que era latente, mas seu semblante denotava uma tristeza resignada, e eu não gostei disso. Era quase como se ela dissesse, com os olhos, que compreendia o que eu dizia, mas que não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Nesse instante, o filho do senhor Sato aproximou-se e, muito sério, perguntou:

– O que está fazendo? - ele perguntou diretamente para mim, de forma quase agressiva - Você não deveria estar aqui. - ele então olhou para Hyoga com a mesma expressão fechada - Vão embora, é o melhor que têm a fazer agora.

_A relutância dos dois em falar conosco me deixou ainda mais apreensivo. A sensação de que eles não nos dariam boas notícias aumentou, mas não desanimei. Ikki e eu precisávamos de respostas e não desistiríamos tão fácil._

_Ignorei o homem e me foquei na moça, que parecia até mesmo compadecida da nossa situação._

_– Moça. – chamei e ela imediatamente me olhou. – Eu sei que estamos incomodando, sei que vocês não têm qualquer obrigação de nos ajudar; mas estamos desesperados, entende? O que você faria se encontrasse o amor de sua vida e não pudesse estar com ele? Você também não procuraria por respostas? Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo._

_Ela continuou em silêncio e seu olhar se entristeceu ainda mais._

_– Mesmo que não haja uma forma de ficarmos juntos, eu preciso ter a certeza de que tentei de tudo. Quando eu for me despedir dele, quando tocá-lo pela última vez, eu preciso saber que não havia nada mais que eu pudesse fazer, porque sem ele minha vida perderá totalmente o sentido e eu quero tentar… Eu preciso tentar… Mesmo que haja apenas uma chance, uma única chance… Eu preciso…_

_Emocionei-me por um instante e não consegui prosseguir. Mas sabia que havia dito tudo o que queria, pois a filha do senhor Sato se emocionou junto comigo._

Ouvir Hyoga dizer todas aquelas palavras fizeram com que eu sentisse um horrível aperto no peito. Eu não queria aceitar a possibilidade de que não haveria nada a ser feito, mas independente da minha vontade, essa possibilidade existiria. Eu ia dizer algo, nem sei ao certo o quê, quando a filha do senhor Sato olhou para o irmão, pedindo-lhe algo com os olhos. O homem continuava sério, mas sua expressão pareceu suavizar, mesmo que apenas um pouco. E apesar de ele não dizer nada em retorno, a filha do senhor Sato pareceu compreender que ele lhe dava a permissão que ela acabava de pedir. O homem nos deu as costas, voltando a atender clientes, enquanto sua irmã nos abriu um sorriso comedido. - Por favor, venham comigo. - ela disse, chamando-nos com um gesto para entrar na mercearia.

Da mesma forma que ocorrera quando eu tinha aparecido mais cedo ali, fomos guiados por uma escada que levava aos aposentos acima da mercearia. Porém, ao contrário da outra vez, não havia um monte de crianças curiosas ali, até porque eu as tinha visto na rua, brincando. A filha do senhor Sato nos encaminhou até a pequena sala e nos pediu para sentar, enquanto ela parecia ir até a cozinha.

Eu continuava apertando forte a mão de Hyoga e acho que ele era capaz de ouvir meu coração, de tão forte que ele batia. Quando a nossa anfitriã regressou, trazia três xícaras de chá sobre uma pequena bandeja.

– Para que é esse chá? - perguntei rápido, lembrando-me de que, mais cedo, o chá que tomei com o senhor Sato parecia ter alguma relação com tudo isso.

– Não se preocupe. É apenas chá. - a jovem sorriu, parecendo achar graça do meu comentário. Ela então pegou uma das xícaras e bebeu um gole. Preferi não tocar na minha, ainda desconfiado - Vocês dois buscam muitas respostas... - depois de alguns segundos, ela começou a falar - E, infelizmente, eu não posso oferecer todas as que gostariam de receber. Em parte, porque realmente não posso... - o tom dela foi muito misterioso nesse ponto e, da forma como ela falou, não havia espaço para discussão - Em parte, porque vocês não compreenderiam. Mas enfim... há algo que eu posso dizer. - ela fitou Hyoga - Você disse que precisa tentar, mesmo que haja apenas uma chance. Bem... há uma chance. E apenas uma. Eu não posso revelar tudo, assim como não posso entregar a vocês o caminho mais rápido. Contudo, posso indicar a direção... seria o bastante?

_– Qualquer informação que puder nos dar será muito bem vinda. – apressei-me em dizer e, mesmo estranhando a atitude de Ikki, bebi do chá. – Uma indicação que seja já é um grande passo pra quem não tem absolutamente nada. – acrescentei._

Vi o Hyoga bebendo o chá e nada aconteceu. Talvez eu estivesse um pouco preocupado demais. Peguei a minha xícara e tomei um gole, para ver se me acalmava um pouco. Eu estava muito agitado. A filha do senhor Sato, com uma expressão enigmática, começou a falar:

– Eu não posso dizer como isso aconteceu... Isso; de vocês terem se conhecido. Vocês fazem parte de mundos diferentes que, no entanto, são o mesmo mundo. Realidades alternativas? Chamem como quiserem; a nomenclatura dada é o menos importante... - ela soltou um longo suspiro, olhou demoradamente para mim e depois para o Hyoga - Há algum motivo para isso estar acontecendo justo com vocês? Certamente que sim. Que motivo é esse? Mesmo que eu soubesse, não poderia revelá-lo. Certas descobertas, apenas vocês podem fazer.

– Mas você sabe o motivo? - insisti em perguntar. Sei que minha ansiedade não ajuda, mas não consigo controlar. Senti Hyoga acariciar minha mão nesse instante, como se ele buscasse me tranquilizar...

– Como eu disse, mesmo que soubesse, não poderia revelar. - ela se esquivou da pergunta e eu compreendi que seria inútil insistir - De qualquer forma, para a maior parte dessas respostas, eu posso indicar a vocês quem lhes possa ajudar de forma mais... concreta. - ela pausou o que dizia, como se pesasse as palavras a serem usadas agora - Isso que aconteceu com vocês... não é exclusivo de vocês. Quero dizer; não foi a primeira vez que algo assim aconteceu.

Arregalei os olhos, surpreso. Não havia passado pela minha cabeça que outras pessoas já tivessem experimentado uma situação assim. E, súbito, um sorriso enorme apareceu em minha face. Se outras pessoas já tinham passado por isso, então... será que havia uma solução? Será que havia um meio? Será que...

– Há uns dez anos, mais ou menos...- a filha do senhor Sato recomeçou a falar, interrompendo meus pensamentos - Um casal passou por uma situação muito semelhante. Mas eles não se conheceram como vocês, pela internet. Foi por meio de cartas... eles moravam na mesma casa, como vocês, só que em realidades distintas. E, um dia, uma moça, que na época tinha por volta de vinte e seis anos, e era escritora, deixou alguns manuscritos numa escrivaninha... - ela olhou para Hyoga e sorriu de leve - Essa moça pertence à sua realidade. Entretanto, os manuscritos do livro que ela estava escrevendo foram encontrados por um rapaz que, se não me engano, tinha vinte e oito anos, algo assim. Ele era advogado e vive na sua realidade, Ikki. - ela complementou, agora olhando para mim. - O rapaz encontrou aquilo em sua mesa, sem entender como documentos visivelmente importantes tinham ido parar na sua escrivaninha e aí... - a filha do senhor Sato sorriu nostálgica - Aí, até mesmo por compreender as implicações legais que isso traria para ele, quis conversar com a jovem... Com alguma dificuldade, ele descobriu que a única forma de contato entre eles era escrevendo e deixando seus escritos em uma gaveta dessa escrivaninha... Quando descobriram, ficaram tão perdidos quanto vocês... especialmente depois que se descobriram apaixonados um pelo outro... - o sorriso tornou-se melancólico - Eles queriam muito ficar juntos, mas... não foi possível. - suspirou - Havia uma chance, mas eles não conseguiram fazer com que desse certo. Infelizmente...

– E é por isso que eu não gosto que você se envolva tanto com isso, Akemi. - o filho do senhor Sato apareceu, de repente. Sério como sempre, encarou nós dois - A minha irmã sofreu tanto quanto eles, naquela época. Ela realmente quis ajudar aquele casal. Mas não foi possível. E eu não quero que ela sofra de novo. Há coisas que simplesmente... têm de ser. Por isso, tomem nota. O nome do advogado é Seiya Ogawara. E a escritora chama-se Saori Kido.

– Hayato, eu acho que deveríamos... - Akemi parecia querer dizer mais alguma coisa, mas o irmão não permitiu - É só isso que temos a dizer. Vocês têm os nomes deles. Procurem-nos, conversem com eles. Toda a informação que conseguirem obter, bem... façam o que quiserem com ela. Nossa participação deve terminar aqui. Não nos procurem mais. Muitas coisas foram desvirtuadas em um curto espaço de tempo. E é preciso que algumas delas voltem ao seu lugar. - ele finalizou, categórico, olhando para nós com firmeza e dizendo, com esse olhar, que deveríamos partir.

_E nós partimos. Saímos dali com aquelas informações nas mentes, certos do que deveríamos fazer: procurar pelo outro casal; eu falaria com Saori Kido, Ikki falaria com Seiya Ogawara. Se eles tiveram uma chance, nós também teríamos e, ao contrário deles, não falharíamos. _

_Voltamos para nossa casa e fizemos de tudo para aproveitar nossas últimas horas juntos. Conversamos sobre tudo e sobre nada, percebendo como a companhia do outro nos era natural. Rimos muito, nos amamos por inúmeras vezes, descobrimo-nos. Se já sabia que estava completamente apaixonado, estive ainda mais certo de que estava diante do amor da minha vida, minha alma gêmea. Não havia ninguém mais perfeito para mim, seja no meu mundo ou no dele._

_Mas, infelizmente, a fatídica hora chegou. O tempo passou muito mais depressa do que pude perceber… As vinte e quatro horas pareceram ser bem menos que isso. Havíamos nos esforçado para passar a madrugada inteira acordados, curtindo cada minuto, cada segundo. O sol estava quase nascendo, quando fizemos amor pela última vez. E o fizemos com muito carinho e intensidade. Entregamo-nos à paixão, tocamo-nos com verdadeira devoção. _

_Sussurrei juras de amor em seu ouvido enquanto ele preenchia meu corpo e me levava ao paraíso mais uma vez. Agarrei-me em seu corpo após atingir o clímax, como se o meu agarre pudesse mantê-lo junto a mim para sempre._

_– Se nós não conseguirmos... – disse eu, enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros de Ikki e olhava diretamente em seus olhos. Ele ainda estava deitado sobre mim, seu corpo unido ao meu, seu cheiro e sua semente impregnados em minha pele. – Se não nos virmos novamente... Quero que saiba que esse foi o dia mais lindo de toda a minha vida!_

Durante todo o restante do dia, tínhamos evitado tocar nesse assunto. Quisemos viver o momento, enganando a nós mesmos, fingindo acreditar que o amanhã não traria a nossa separação. Mas por mais que quiséssemos evitá-lo, o amanhã havia chegado. - Nós vamos nos ver, Hyoga. E, quando nos encontrarmos de novo, vai ser para sempre. - sorri e beijei aquela boca, ternamente - Você vai esperar por mim, não vai? - perguntei, apesar de o russo ter me feito tantas juras de amor durante todo aquele dia. Eu precisava ouvir uma vez mais. Sentia que estava perto de partir e queria ouvir, só mais uma vez, da boca dele, na voz dele, que ele me amava.

_– Eu te amo, Ikki. Te amo, te amo, te amo! – roubei-lhe outro beijo. – Espero por você o tempo que for, meu amor. A partir de agora, eu só vou me sentir completo novamente quando tiver você ao meu lado._

_O sol nasceu e, por mais que tenha me esforçado em conter o sono, senti meus olhos pesarem incontrolavelmente. Ainda sentindo o corpo de Ikki sobre o meu, acabei por adormecer. Quando acordei, estava novamente sozinho. Deitado completamente nu em minha cama, eu poderia até pensar que o dia anterior fora apenas um sonho bom. Mas eu ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele em mim; as marcas que ele me fez durante o amor também estavam ali, provando que eu não estava louco. Eu havia, finalmente, encontrado o amor. E lutaria com todas as minhas forças para me sentir tão vivo novamente._

Nem me dei conta de quando adormeci. Mas o cansaço obviamente me venceria em algum momento e foi o que ocorreu. Quando abri meus olhos, reconheci meu quarto, minha cama. Tudo estava ali, como sempre esteve. Quero dizer, faltava o mais importante. Hyoga não estava lá. Eu estava sozinho. Mesmo assim, mergulhei meu rosto em um dos travesseiros e era incrível como eu conseguia sentir o perfume dos cabelos dele. Sorri com a lembrança daquele loiro comigo, naquela cama. Eu estava nu e os lençóis da cama completamente revirados, comprovando nossa tórrida madrugada de amor. Levantei-me sentindo-me cansado. Pelo visto, a travessia de volta era tão cansativa quanto a ida. E, exatamente como ocorreu quando cheguei à casa do Hyoga, senti sede. Uma sede absurda. Olhei para o chão do meu quarto, pois me recordava de ter abandonado minhas roupas no chão, devido à nossa urgência em nos amar... Bom, minhas roupas não estavam lá. Interessante. Então elas ficaram na realidade do russo...

Sem me preocupar em estar inteiramente nu, segui para fora do quarto, desci as escadas sem pressa e fui até a cozinha. Abri a geladeira e peguei uma garrafa com água que entornei diretamente na minha boca sedenta. Depois, olhei para a sala e vi meu notebook sobre a mesa. Abri um sorriso singelo. Fui até lá e abri meu e-mail. Eu sabia perfeitamente que, por algum motivo, não conseguíamos conversar pela manhã e que, mesmo que eu enviasse qualquer coisa agora, ele só leria à noite.

Mas não importava. De repente, eu não me sentia mais desesperado. Eu sabia que ficaríamos juntos. Tinha certeza disso. E Hyoga esperaria por mim, assim como eu esperaria por ele. Com esses pensamentos em mente, escrevi:

**"De: fenix**

**Para: cisne**

**Assunto: Bom dia.**

Bom dia, Cisne. Você deve ter percebido que minhas roupas ficaram aí. Guarde-as bem, certo? Porque eu vou voltar para buscá-las.

Eu te amo,

Fênix."

Enviei e o sorriso se alargou na minha face. Espreguicei-me e caminhei de volta ao quarto, para tomar um banho. Tinha acabado de despertar, mas já havia muito o que fazer.

Precisava encontrar Seiya Ogawara.

Eu e ele tínhamos muito o que conversar.

_**CONTINUA...**  
_

* * *

_**N/A (Mamba Negra): **Oi, gente! Bom, antes de tudo, preciso pedir desculpas a todos que acompanham a fic. Dois meses sem atualização é muito tempo, eu bem sei; e por mais que eu diga que é complicado conciliar as coisas, encontrar a Lua Prateada no msn e escrever nossas fics, sei que deixar vocês ansiosos por um postagem é bem chato. Então, recebam meu sincero pedido de desculpas, não apenas pela demora nessa, mas de todas as minhas fics, seja em conjunto com a Lua ou não.  
Bom, depois desse momento mea culpa, quero agradecer cada review enviada! É bom demais receber todo esse carinho, vocês são show de bola!  
No mais, espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo cheio de informações e com um lemon de lambuja! Beijos a todos que estão acompanhando e até a próxima!  
Mamba Negra_

_**N/A (Lua Prateada): **A Mamba disse praticamente tudo... pedimos desculpas pela demora, mas espero que entendam. Queremos muito atualizar nossas fics, mas nem sempre dá. Porém, espero que esse capítulo sirva como um bom pedido de desculpas... Afinal, além do lemon, trouxemos uma série de informações que começam a apontar para algumas respostas.  
Será que deu para pegar? Não? Tudo bem, é porque ainda temos muito a revelar... Aguardem, porque ainda tem muita coisa pela frente. Altas emoções! rs!  
Beijos, pessoas! Obrigada demais por estarem acompanhando! A gente nem sabia se essa fic ia dar certo e, olha só... não é que funcionou? =)  
Lua Prateada._


End file.
